


Percy's Big Change

by Connorkenway00



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick Growth, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Genderbending, Magic, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 84,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connorkenway00/pseuds/Connorkenway00
Summary: Percy gets attacked in the woods by a monster and gets a life altering change. Percy, now Penny, needs to adapt to her new life as a women, a new life with many changes. Fem!Percy
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Drew Tanaka/Piper Mclean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Piper McLean/Jason Grace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Join the discord: qHjmvg2 to talk about the stories.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue for the story beginning with Percy's walk in the woods.

**Third Person POV**

Percy was walking through the woods at night to relax, taking in the scenery to calm him as he thought about how well his date with Annabeth went. They had been dating for a few years now and everything was still going so smoothly, every day better and better.

He kept wondering around, thinking about his past and all that he and his friends have been through. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had wondered out of the camps protected boundaries and had a pair of eyes watching him…following him.

They eyes kept following him for a few more minutes until he was far enough out that no one could hear him. Percy had stopped stopped at the river, kneeling down to run his hands through the water. Percy stood up, suddenly feeling a weight drop onto him.

"What the fuck!" He yelled out.

It felt as if there was a heavy slimy goo on his back. Percy fell around, tumbling on the grassy ground as the creature kept hold on him. He managed to regain his balance as he felt a prick in his neck and could feel something being injected into him.

Before the venom could take effect Percy grabbed the creature with his left arm over his shoulder and tossed it in front of him, at the same time using his right hand to uncap Riptide and slash the creature in two.

He panted as it disintegrated, "What the fuck was that?" He questioned out loud. In his panic he didn't manage to get a good look at it before he cut it in half.

"Gotta get back to the river before whatever it injected me with effect." Percy said as he held one hand over his throat, slightly bloody from the prick of the monster.

As he walked into the river the water healed his neck, closing the wound and making him feel energized. After a few minutes when he was positive the venom was gone he got out of the water, instantly drying himself.

"I should go tell Chiron about this. Can't have any unknown monsters hurting anyone." Percy muttered as he started walking back to camp.

About halfway back he started to stumble and feel light headed. Percy dropped to one knee as a wave of nausea went through his mind.

"Ugh…", he groaned out, "what the hell was that. The water should have healed me from any dangerous poisons."

Percy stood back up and started to hurry back to camp as a wave of magic rippled through his body.

*****Time Skip*****

**Annabeths POV**

Knock knock knock knock

"Ugh…what the hell…" I said as I rolled over in bed.

I glanced at the clock and realized how late it was, what the hell was someone doing pounding on my door?

I flipped the sheets off of me and pulled some pajama shorts on over my underwear and adjusted my shirt I had on.

I flung my legs off the bed and walked to the door and opened it to find a very curvy girl in disproportionate clothes.

"Annabeth, I need your help." The girl said in a very sexy feminine voice.

I squinted my eyes trying to remember if I knew this person but couldn't match the face with anyone. But the girl seemed vaguely familiar.

"Who are you? And why are you here so late?" I asked while my eyes went up and down the girls body.

"Annabeth, it's me. Percy." The girl answered as my mouth opened in shock.


	3. Percy and Annabeths Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth spend their first night together after Percy's change. Annabeth reveals a new surprise as she turns herself into a futa to enjoy the new Percy more.

Annabeth POV

"Pe-Percy?" I stuttered out in shock. "What happened?"

"I was walking through the woods and suddenly this blob fell on me and it stung me and then my body began to morph and alter and-"

"Percy! Calm down, your voice is racing. Come inside and tell me what happened." I said as I stepped to the side to let him in.

Once he was inside I glanced around outside in the hallway to make sure no one was watching. Guy or girl, having someone in my room at night wouldn't be good. And I don't think Percy wants people to see him right now.

"Ok so," I said as I turned around to him sitting on my bed, "start again. Slowly."

***Flashback***

Percy dropped to his hands and knees as another wave of nausea went through him. This time though he felt as if his shirt was tightening on him, constricting his blood flow.

He sat straight up on his knees and looked down at his chest to see it growing in size under his shirt, stretching out the fabric.

"What the hell?!" He yelled in confusion, his throat feeling tingly to speak with as his vocal cords altered and shifted.

Another wave went through his body and this time he felt his legs shifting. His thighs became softer, his legs smoother as they grew. His ass softened, becoming bubblier as time went on as it grew. His jeans started to tighten on him just like his shirt did.

He gave a feminine gasp as his hands shot up to his face, feeling his face shift beneath his new fingers as his hair grew longer.

Suddenly he felt an abscence between his legs, one he dreaded since the first change started. With one last magic pulse through his body the shifting stopped, and he was left in his new body.

***End of flashback***

"Oh my gods," I said when Percy finished, "I am so sorry that happened to you."

"What am I going to do? Do you think Piper or Drew can fix it?" He asked, clearly worried.

"I bet so. We will go to them first thing in the morning. For now though just try to relax and calm down." I said, knowing panic wouldn't help.

"Ya…ya ok." He said while looking down at his new body.

It was a nice body he had. If he was in clothes that fit him better it certainly would look hot. But for now he had a shirt too tight on him, tearing at the seems from the massive bust he had. His jeans were too tight around his hips too that had grown to be the child bearing shape of a women. His face had changed to be extremely beautiful by anyone's standards. Whatever changed him clearly did it with some sexual intention.

"Hey don't be sad." I said as I moved to sit next to him. "No matter what I will always love you."

I leaned in to kiss him and he kissed back when I did. His lips felt different under mine, softer and fuller. I kept kissing him hoping it would distract him as his wet lips pressed against mine.

My hands instinctively moved up his body to his chest, but instead of finding muscle mass I found two huge and soft boobs in my hands. I couldn't help myself as I squeezed them hard and started to grope them, loving the feeling under my hands.

Percy gave a small gasp before breaking the kiss and sitting back. I dropped my hands from his chest and saw he had a minor blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry, instinct." I said to him. He didn't know that I was bisexual, so him being a girl didn't matter at all to me. Especially when he has a body that can rival Aphrodite herself.

"It's ok," he said before jumping up, making his boobs jiggle on his body with the movement, "Ow. These things keep getting in the way of walking. And are hurting my back and messing up my balance."

"Guess the monster also made you complain more." I said while chuckling. "Here let me grab you some clothes that actually fits."

I got off my bed and moved to my dresser and went through the drawers, spotting my sexy lingerie I wore for him. I smiled and grabbed them and held them up.

"Hey Percy, wanna wear this?" I said teasingly.

His blush deepened as he looked at it, clearly being flustered. "I think I will just do normal clothes. I like you in that better."

I smirked then turned around and grabbed him my most comfy bra and underwear along with some PJ bottom shorts and a slight v-neck shirt. I turned back around and walked over to Percy and handed him the clothes. He just grabbed them and stared, seemingly in disbelief he had to put them on.

"They aren't gonna bite you know," I said jokingly, "get dressed so we can go to sleep and get you help in the morning."

Percy laid down the clothes and held the bra up to look at it, "Wearing girl clothes is going to feel weird though." He complained.

"Hey, I wear it plenty and am perfectly fine. You can manage it for one night."

"Fine fine. Can you turn around? Feels weird enough in this body without being looked at." He said.

I rolled my eyes and turned around and put my hands on my hips. Not like I hadn't already seen him naked, and I am a girl so it shouldn't matter. But whatever.

I heard the sound of unzipping followed by jeans hitting the ground. I couldn't help but glance at the mirror on my bathroom door that gave me a partial angle of Percy of a bit to the side of his back.

As he pulled his boxers down I couldn't help myself as I stared at his ass. He had a big bubbly one, and based on how easily it jiggled from his movements of getting his boxers off I really wanted to touch it. At camp I was regarded as having the nicest bubble butt, but Percy was putting me on a run for my money.

Before he pulled the underwear up I saw him separate his legs and move one hand curiously down to his pussy. I couldn't see it but could tell his dick was definitely gone from the emptiness between his sexy thighs. He seemed to rub a hand over his pussy as I heard him give out a low groan before he quickly moved his hand away.

He hastily pulled the plain underwear on, having to smooth the fabric out on his ass making him rub his hands on his bubble butt. I could tell how soft it was and was getting wet from how much I wanted to squeeze his ass.

Percy reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, his boobs were so compressed by his shirt that they bounced when freed. They jiggled a bit before he grabbed them to make them stop moving, his hands sinking into the extremely soft flesh.

I started to move my hand down my body, rubbing my pussy lightly over my pajamas as I watched him release his boobs and starts to fidget with the bra. His big boobs were perky despite the size on him and I wanted to grab him and feel the weight of them in my hands.

Percy put the bra straps over his shoulders but was struggling to clip it in place. I bit my lip lightly as I got an idea to use his confusion to my advantage.

"Um Percy, you ok? Need help?" I said pretending like I wasn't spying on him.

"Ya uh can you help me clip this thing. My hands can't reach." He said.

I turned around and walked over to him. I grabbed the two straps and tried to connect them but realized his boobs are bigger than mine. His back must be larger than me too, I thought as I got it to clip on the loosest option.

I snaked my hands under his arms and grabbed hold of his boobs. I let out a low groan as I felt their weight in my hands. They seemed to slightly bulge out of the bra though, maybe he was a bigger cup size.

"Hey-" he started before I cut him off.

"Oh stop. I am just checking if it fits." I said. "Turn around."

He obeyed and I saw that I was right, his boobs were too big for my bra and were spilling out. I had D cups so he must have about DD to have that kind of difference.

"Hmm, you may just want to take that off. Just wear the shirt." I ordered him.

Percy didn't question it as he turned back around for help to get the bra off. After I took I unclipped it he slid it off his shoulders and put on the shirt before I could get a good view.

"So this is girl clothes." He said turning back around. The slight v-neck gave a good view of his cleavage, and the cool air made his nipples slightly show through.

"No bra is going to make these things a pain." He said as he grabbed his boobs and lifted them up. When he dropped them they fell down and bounced on his body, "Oww. That feels weird."

'He has no idea how much that turns me on does he?' I thought.

"Why don't you get in bed? I will be in a second." I said as I ran to my dresser and grabbed something before hurrying to my bathroom before he could question me.

I opened my hands and laid the ball of clothes out on my counter. My sexy lingerie set. If there was any way I would see any more of that body of his, it was so wear his favorite thing and hope he had the same attractions.

'Plus I have a little surprise for him I recently got from some siblings I want to try' I thought as I got naked and started pulling on the lingerie.

A few minutes later I had it all perfectly on. It was a lacy black set that I knew made Percy go crazy. It had see through black stockings that went all the way up my legs and ended right below my ass. Their was a little fabric around my waist that kept the similar fabric thong on. The thong barely covered my whole pussy, the top of it stopping just over my clit so my trimmed blonde bush that Percy liked was shown.

The bra had thin straps to it, the cups see through enough that my nipples could be seen, and thin enough that my hard nipples would poke through.

I grinned in the mirror before opening the door and walking out. I leaned against the door frame with one arm up in a sexy pose.

"Hey Percy." I said in a low purr, the voice he knew I did when I was horny.

Percy looked up and a deep blush appeared on his face, "Annabeth…I'm not so sure about this right now." His new voice came out. It was different but I could still tell it was similar enough in his speech patterns.

I walked over, swaying my hips as I did. I took satisfaction in seeing him readjust his position as he stared at my hips swaying, seeing my barely covered pussy.

I straddled his hips over the blankets as he kept protesting. I leaned closer to him so our lips were almost touching, "Calm down babe. Just kiss me and play with me for a bit. You always love playing with me don't you?" I said teasingly.

"I mean ya but it's just that-" he started.

"Shush." I said putting a finger on his lips. I could feel how soft, full, and moist they were. "If you enjoy it. Then do it."

I leaned in closer and kissed him. Slowly at first but I started to increase the pace, lightly biting his lip so he would open his mouth to let my tongue in.

I grabbed his hands and put them onto my boobs, figuring having him start with with what he is used to will get him to relax and let me return the favor later. He squeezed my boobs over the bra, his new hands feeling smaller on them.

I reached my arms back and quickly unclipped my bra and tossed it aside. Percy's hands kept squeezing my boobs as his thumbs started to flick over my nipples sending pleasure through my body. I gave little moans into our kiss as my nipples got pleasured.

My hips started to grind into him, wanting to be closer and feel more of him. I sat up and grabbed the blankets and tossed them off the bed. Percy had to release my boobs as I did it but I quickly straddled him again and he grabbed my hanging tits as we kissed.

I leaned down further and pushed my boobs against his boobs, his hands caught between them. Percy momentarily stopped kissing when he felt his boobs being pushed up against but he quickly restarted groping me.

His hands felt amazing rubbing my nipples, feeling his fingers go over the sensitive area before grabbing the whole boob in his hand. I wanted to do the same back but knew I had to wait just a bit more before I could. Have to get him warmed up just a bit more.

I reached down and grabbed the waist band that held my thong in place. I quickly disconnected it and threw it aside to leave myself just in my black stockings.

"So Percy," I said slowly as I sat up. "Do you like the view?" I started to grind my pussy into him, making him feel the wetness coming out of me.

"Fuck yes Annabeth, you look so damn sexy." He replied. Good to know he still was turned on by me.

I smirked as I started grinding harder on his left thigh. Rubbing my pussy lips up and down his thigh as I let out a moan at my clit being stimulated on it.

"Turn around." Percy ordered.

"What?" I responded. He seemed so hesitant a second ago, and now he is ordering me?

"Turn around and get on all fours. Now." He said.

I bit my lip with anticipation as I got off of him and turned around. I glanced back over my shoulder with a wink as I bent over and spread my legs for him.

Percy sat up and I could feel his hands grab my ass. He gave my right ass cheek a quick slap making it jiggle while he squeezed the left one.

"Fuck your bubble butt is amazing." He said as he kept playing with my ass. Hearing his new voice was different…but definitely a turn on to hear it with a tone of lust.

I glanced back and grinned as I started to twerk for him. Percy released my ass as he watched it shake and bounce for him. I grinned as I kept twerking and spread my legs even more to expose my pussy to him.

Luckily he got the hint as one hand reached forward and started rubbing it. His palm faced up and as his palm rubbed my clit, his thumb rubbed up and down my pussy lips. He used his thumb to part the meaty lips that tried to cling together with my juices.

My eyes rolled back as I felt his thumb push inside my pussy. He curled it inside me and the movements sent pulses of pleasure through my body. Meanwhile his rubbing of my clit was already making my legs go weak with how good it felt.

The whole time I kept trying to twerk for him but it became harder as my legs started to shake with pleasure. I felt my end rapidly approaching and didn't bother to try and hold back. I wanted to orgasm as quickly as possible.

I pushed my hips all the way back into Percy as I screamed out. I felt my pussy spasm as my juices started to gush out of me. Percy kept rubbing my clit and used his thumb to pull down on my pussy which made the juices come out even more.

I kept screaming until Percy finally removed his hand from me. My pussy quickly calmed down and I stopped squirting. I laid my face down on the bed but otherwise stayed in the position that I knew Percy liked to see me in.

"I still got it." Percy said happily as he started to lightly rub my pussy again. Not enough to get another orgasm, but enough that I felt tingles go throughout my body as his fingers ran along my pussy lips. "Although you did soak me."

"Oh…I'm sorry." I said tiredly. "Give me a minute though." I pleaded.

Percy just kept lightly rubbing my pussy, his other hand moving to my ass to play with my fat jiggly butt.

"Mmm you really like my ass." I said while giggling.

"I can't help it. It's just so fat and bubbly." He said as he slapped it once making me yelp quickly. "Best ass at camp."

'Except for yours now' I thought but resisted saying.

I decided now was the time. I sat up straight and turned around to face him on my knees. He was sitting in a similar position on his knees with his legs spread. He wasn't lying about me soaking him, his shirt clung to his body from my juices that covered him. His nipples were poking through the shirt that clung around his boobs, showing off his massive bust.

I leaned in to kiss him. He didn't resist this time and instead just reached up to grab my boobs again. While he was distracted with them I slowly rubbed my hands along his hips. Slowly I moved them under the waist band of his shorts making his breath hitch briefly before he kept kissing me.

After a few seconds where I thought he calmed down I quickly pushed my hand all the way under his new panties and to his shaven pussy. I quickly started to rub his clit. It felt swollen up as if it was begging to be touched, feeling very pronounced.

"Ah!" Percy said in surprise. He didn't say anything else as his clit was incredibly sensitive and my rubbing seemed to stun him as he bit his bottom lip as his eyes rolled back.

"Gods Percy you clit is so engorged. And must be so sensitive with how your sexy face is looking." I purred into his ear.

Percy just responded with random noises that I took as me doing a good job. I started to rub his clit faster as my other hand reached up and grabbed one of his boobs. His shirt was still on blocking me from fully touching it, but even then I could feel the softness as my hand sunk into the massive bust.

I kept pawing at his breasts for a bit before deciding I couldn't wait anymore to feel the whole thing. My hand pulled his shirt up over his boobs which made his chest bounce as the shirt pulled away.

My fingers started to rub over his nipples. Percy's breathing got louder at the combination of his clit and nipples being pleasured. I pushed Percy down so he laid on his back as he let out a loud moan as I pinched his clit and one of his nipples at the same time.

I leaned into him, moving between his legs as I laid down to be closer to him. I fully grabbed one of his large breasts and shaked it while holding it, watching the jiggly mass shake around with how soft it was.

I leaned closer to his face and started to kiss his lips. It was hard for him to kiss back, if he was even trying, with how much moaning he was doing. The unfamiliar feeling must be making it feel extra good to him. Besides him apparently having an extremely sensitive body.

Percy started to wriggle a bit, not in a bad way but in a close to orgasm way. "An-Anna-Annabeth…" he got out in a silky smooth female voice.

"Yes my darling?" I said while slowing down to help him with his speaking.

"It feels weird. Feels like I need to go to the bathroom." He said as his face was all red.

"Just let it happen babe," I started to speed up again, "Squirt for me." I commanded.

Percy wasn't able to hold back much longer as he yelled loudly, liquids gushing out from him. To repay the earlier favor I kept going, kept rubbing his clit and nipples as he came. Due to his heritage it wasn't a surprise to me when he came much more than I did, and much longer than I did.

After a long time-and a full soaked bed later-he finally stopped. But I didn't.

"If you are a girl then you need to experience one of the best benefits…multiple orgasms." I said as I kept going.

In no time I got Percy to orgasm again, this time he yelled out my name which turned me on even more to hear. I repeated this twice more, getting him to yell out curse words on the third try, and slightly pass out on the 4th. I decided to stop at this point and let him rest.

He started to pant hard as I removed my drenched hand from his shorts.

While groaning he rolled over to be facing down, "that felt so weird…" I heard him mumble into the pillow.

"Oh come on baby. I do that all the time. It feels amazing." I said as I laid down on his back.

My hand reacted to grab his ass. I felt the flesh in my hand for only a brief second before I heard him make some protest to being groped. He said he needed time to recover and I nodded while I walked back to the bathroom, ready for the next surprise.

***Brief time skip***

"There. All strapped on." I said as my hands dropped from my sides.

I kept my black stockings on which only went to below my ass, but now I had a strap-on dildo on me. I had caught some of my younger half sisters sneaking into another girls room to put it on her to freak her out when she woke up from her nap.

The reason why is…

I said a quick phrase in Greek, a phrase that activated the magic within the strap on. I have a loud gasp as I felt the strap-on bands merge into my hips.

Over my pussy I could feel it clinging more to the skin and merging with the skin, slowly covering my pussy up until I couldn't feel the cool air on my wetness, the strap-on merged over my pussy.

The bands changed color to match my skin tone before seemingly disappearing, unable to even see they were there. I felt a sensation under where my pussy would be, feeling the base of something attaching to it. I gave an airy gasp as I could feel it attaching and I started to feel what was attaching to me, as if it was a part of my real body.

I grabbed the shaft of the dildo and felt it changing into real flesh. Softening in my hand, feeling the pulse of blood inside of it as it rapidly became hard as I thought about Percy.

Soon the merging was over. I released the dick and stepped back to look into the bathroom mirror. A 9 inch dick hung from my crotch, with the balls to match it. I reached down and stroked the head and moaned as I felt pleasure go throughout my body.

"Never thought I would be using this when I confiscated it…" I said quietly. I licked my lips in anticipation. My new dick would soon find a home in Percy's new pussy.

I giggled at the irony of what was about to happen as I opened the door to find Percy still laying on the bed with his face down. Must still be tired and embarrassed at what happened.

His legs were spread apart, almost as if inviting me to enter him. I crawled back up on the bed and got between his legs. I hastily pulled down his shorts and panties making him yelp in surprise.

"Hey!" He said as he turned to glance behind him. Before he could react any further I got my dick positioned and pushed the head of it in between his meaty pussy lips.

I watched his sea green eyes go wide as he gasped loudly at the feeling of his pussy lips being spread. I pushed further in making Percy arch his back and grab the bed sheets with tight fists as I went inside him. His pussy was so fucking tight, and with my huge dick I knew it had to be a lot to process at once.

"Annabeth what the-" he got cut off as I started to move back and forth making him breath heavily as his insides got penetrated.

"Oh fuck Percy, I get why you love sex so much. Dicks feel amazing." I said as I started to thrust faster.

Percy just gave loud gasps in response. He seemed to be holding back, trying not to moan out but I knew he would break eventually. His cunt was definitely incredibly sensitive from the reactions I got already, and that was with no real dick skill. Can't imagine the reactions if I actually had skill with it.

I reached my hands forward and pushed them under his torso, grabbing his busty breasts that were being pushed against the bed, making them spread out with the force of his body laying on them.

"Gods your pussy is so fucking tight." I said while closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling. I moved my hips back which pulled me out till only the head was inside, "Fuck your lips are clinging to my cock!" I said in excitement.

I smashed in fast, Percy arched his back and yelled out as he was rapidly filled with all 9 inches of my thick cock. I could feel his pussy start to quiver around my dick, feeling how close he was to another orgasm.

A few more thrusts later and he gave out a yell as he came, his pussy clamping down on my cock as I felt the liquids pulse around me.

We only fucked a few times before this and I remember one time when Percy pushed deeper inside me as I came, enhancing my orgasm. I paid him back as I used all my willpower to not cum as I kept thrusting, going from just the head of my sexy cock to fully inside him with each thrust.

This kept Percy orgasming, kept him squirting. I guess Poseidon sons, or rather daughters, can squirt a lot extra. Makes sense as Percy always came a lot, must be the liquid nature of their heritage.

Eventually though I couldn't take it. A massive wave of pleasure blasted through my whole body, much stronger than anything I have experienced before. It ripped through me and I felt a pulsing sensation in my cock a second before cum started to shoot out.

My eyes went wide at the feeling as I yelled out in ecstasy. I tried to pull myself out and got much more cum on Percy's back, covering it in a few hot ropes of sticky cum. I felt my dick stop cumming and collapsed forward onto Percy, getting my own cum over my stomach as I panted on top of him.

"Annabeth…" he said quietly, "Did you really just…fuck me?" He asked.

I was busy panting and tried to find some way to respond. I was just so horny and couldn't help myself didn't seem like the best answer.

I felt Percy move quickly, getting out from under me and flipping me over. He sat down on my crotch and started to grind against my dick which was laying flat on my belly which had cum on it.

"Do it again." He said firmly as he kept grinding his pussy on my flaccid dick.

"What?" I said in surprise. Surely I heard him wrong.

"Fuck me again!" He said as he reached down and started to jack me off, trying to get me hard.

I groaned, feeling the hand on my soft dick. I was trying to get hard but just couldn't, guess having the dick means I can't multiple orgasm like with my pussy.

"Percy…" I said weakly, "I'm not used to this cock. It's a one and done kind of deal. Why don't we sleep and then in the morning I can use it again on you."

"But that was so fucking amazing, I really want it right now." He said as he kept jacking me off and humping me.

"I promise you. First thing in the morning." I said tiredly.

"Hmmmm fine. But now I'm all horny…" he said as he got off my body and laid next to me.

I watched as he spread his legs wide and started to rub his clit with one hand. The other hand reached up and grabbed one of his busty boobs and started to fondle the sexy globe.

I reached a hand up and grabbed hold of his other boob. I nearly moaned as he grinned as I played with it.

With this sudden mood swing I wanted nothing more than to fuck him. I kept trying to will myself to get hard but couldn't do it despite all the effort I was doing. My cum covered cock just wasn't getting hard.

"Percy I really want to, but I need time. My stamina will build up. And hopefully the amount I cum. Just sleep now please?" I said.

"Fine…" he replied annoyed as he laid down in the bed and stopped playing with himself. "But you owe me later."

"I promise you." I said while grinning and kissed him. Percy kept trying to kiss me and I felt his hands grab mine and try to guide them to his boobs but I stopped him and pulled back.

I laid my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes, not sure what the next day would bring.


	4. Aphrodite Daughters Try to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Percy and Annabeth go to see Piper and Drew for help with Percy's new change. After a heated foursome Percy adopts a new identity to live at camp while a solution is found, Penny.

Annabeth POV

The day started differently then I thought it would. I woke up and instantly noticed the sexy girl asleep next to me. All the memories came flooding back to me as I looked at Percy, as well as blood flooding to my cock.

I remembered the promise I made the night before and thought I would be a good girlfriend and fulfill it. While Percy was facing away from me I reached one hand down and stroked my cock while while I folded back the blanket so I could easily see his side boob from this angle and his ass. The sight got me hard instantly and I was ready to go.

My hand reached forward and grabbed his ass cheek not on the side he was sleeping on and pulled it up. I angled my cock into his pussy and rubbed it up and down the lips real quick. He was wet which surprised me considering he was asleep but I didn't question it too much.

With a quick push inside I had rammed my way all the way inside. My hips slammed into Percy's ass which jolted him awake as his eyes shot open.

Percy yelled loudly as he felt the dick inside him, "AH! GET IT OUT!" He yelled as he started to roll away.

I was so surprised and didn't know what to do that I pulled out as he rolled off the side of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled as he landed on the floor.

"You said to fuck you in the morning. I was trying to complete my promise." I said confused. He seemed so eager when we went to bed last night.

"That was last night! I don't want to now. Where is your clothes? I want to get dressed." He said as he stood up and started looking for clothes.

I couldn't help but stare at him as he got dressed. Stroking my dick openly as his boobs swayed as he moved. At his ass when he bent down to pick up a pair of shorts.

He noticed and gave me a disgusted look before going to the bathroom to get dressed.

"What the hell changed?" I whispered aloud.

***Time skip***

Third person POV

Annabeth had helped sneak Percy over into the Aphrodite cabin and get him into the big room in the back for the cabin counselor, Piper.

When they walked inside they found Piper and Drew both half naked on the bed still asleep. Annabeth and Percy were hopeful they could get the change done before breakfast and not have to raise any issue about what happened with anyone until it was all settled.

Percy just wore the same shorts and shirt she gave him yesterday. He tried another bra but it failed again so he was braless which made getting to the cabin hard as he had to balance speed with keep his chest secure. He eventually hustled and used his hands to hold his boobs, something which caught Annabeths attention.

Annabeth wore sweatpants and a similar tank top except she had a bra on. When she saw Percy's boobs bouncing and then him grab his tits she couldn't help the boner that formed in her pants. She hadnt bothered to take the strap-on off. Much to Percy's dismay.

Meanwhile the Aphrodite sisters only had bras and underwear on and were passed out on the bed. Ever since the Giant War ended Piper went through massive changes, The Awakening as the Aphrodite girls call it. Her body and sexual desires developed at an incredible rate until she was almost to Aphrodite's hotness level and only one partner wasn't enough.

Drew had calmed down and become really cool after the war which humbled her. She gladly took the role of helping Piper with sexual tension release due to her Awakening, something Drew needed as well being an Aphrodite daughter. Together those two would fuck for hours straight and show no signs of slowing down. It had helped Piper maintain her relationship with Jason as she could be fucked as much as she needed, however unlike Drew she did limit her male sexual partner number to just the one. Something which she struggled with.

Both girls looked similar to Percy, big tits with big asses. All of it bubbly and perfect. These 4 sexy girls in the room would be any guys dream.

"Hey Piper." Annabeth said as she started grabbed Pipers leg to shake her awake. "I need your help."

Annabeth wanted to blame it on the dick but her own bisexual nature that she never explored till yesterday made her unable to stop as her hand slid up Pipers smooth long legs to her sexy thighs. Annabeth felt a small gasp escape her lips as she rubbed her fingers lightly against the cloth over Pipers pussy, one of her pussy lips showing from the underwear. Annabeth lightly rubbed it with a finger, seeming mesmerized by the feel of it.

Suddenly Piper jolted up and Annabeth jumped back as she blushed, unsure how to act.

Piper smiled at them and nudged Drew awake before looking at Percy. "Have we met?"

She showed no shame in being in just a bra and panties. In fact she even leaned back on her arms and spread her legs slightly as if to show it off.

"It's me. Percy." He said quietly.

"Percy?" Piper sat up at this. "There is no way. You're a girl." She paused. "A very hot girl."

The way Piper said it with the look in her eyes made Percy shift on his feet uncomfortably, knowing Piper was eye fucking her right now. Piper spent time developing her sexual powers and if what Jason told Percy was true, there wasn't much Piper couldn't do with sex. Including making anyone fuck her and go crazy with orgasms.

"Its a long story." Annabeth started, "mind if we sit?"

Some time later they finished speaking. Drew had woken up right before they started and listened as the couple spoke. Occasionally Piper and Drew started to fondle each other lightly but would always stop before it went too far. Percy was so busy with the story he didn't notice the boner Annabeth had, but the two sisters did. They smirked at her but didn't ask questions knowing they would get more information later.

"Percy why don't I try and turn you back. See to the extent what this monster did to you." Drew said. While Piper was overall greater in power, Drew was the unchallenged queen of shapeshifting powers. She could effect others to the point that the changes were no longer magic but actual real changes, unable to be detected by any magical sensor.

Percy gave her a nod as he sat up in his chair. Drew stood up and walked behind him and used her hands to pull his long hair away from his shoulders. She then moved the sides of his shirt back a bit to expose more of his shoulders making him blush.

"Ok so depending on how effective this monster was I may need more time. Especially for a full body alteration. But you should be good to go in a second." Drew said while looking down at Percy, well more of looking down into Percy's cleavage.

A pink glow started to appear on Drew's hands as she grabbed Percy's shoulders. The glow spread all over his body and seemed to bathe him in the faint light. The other two girls watched as it appeared to be working, his face slowly altering to look more male like. His boobs getting smaller, his hips altering to a males.

For a bit it looked as if it would work, just slowly. But suddenly it all went wrong. Percy's grimaced and his body features rushed back, returning to the girl form like before.

Drew's eyebrow shot up. She never had that happened before. She tried again but the same thing happened, this time faster. She kept trying until she and Percy was panting.

Drew finally released his shoulders as he slumped into his chair. She staggered back to the bed and fell down on it.

"Whatever…" she paused as she breathed in, "caused that change is in your blood." Another pause, "it's injection must've reached your heart and is using magic to keep reproducing it's own magic. I can't turn you back until I can fix that. It just feels like your whole body is pulsing against me."

"At first it felt fine. Then it started to burn all over as you changed me. There has to be some other way." He said. His voice seeming just as tired as Drew's.

"Maybe. But I need time. Until I can fix the heart I am not sure what to do." Drew admitted.

"How long could that take?" Annabeth asked.

"A day? A week? Weeks? There is no way to know for sure." Drew admitted.

"Weeks?!" Percy bursted out. "I can't hide for weeks! And I can't be like this for weeks!" He said gesturing to himself.

"Why not?" Piper said, "I am 'like this' all the time." She said gesturing to her body in the same way Percy did.

"Not wanting to be a girl aside," Annabeth said intervening, "He would need a place at camp to wait it out."

"Just pose as a new camper." Piper started. "You look like your old self but not enough most people would call attention to it. Maybe we can even fake a claiming for you as a Poseidon daughter so people won't find the resemblance weird."

"That's a good idea Piper." Annabeth said. "We can sneak him out later on and he can pretend to arrive to camp as a new camper that was chased by monsters. Then he can get taken in and I will volunteer to be his camp mentor so he has an excuse to be with me all the time."

"Only thing he needs is a name. And to not be referred to as he anymore." Drew said.

"This…is a lot." Percy said, stopping his silence.

"Oh stop it. It's the best we can do for now. A name. Think of a name." Piper said.

They all thought for a moment before Annabeth spoke up, "Penny! Call yourself Penny. It is close enough to your old name that you shouldn't have an identity crisis. Most witness protection people choose names with the same first letter just for that reasons. We will call you Penny." Annabeth proclaimed.

"I like it." Piper said, "sounds great to me." Drew said.

The 3 girls turned towards Percy. He stared at them and thought for a bit. "Fine. Penny it is. But try and hurry up." She said.

"I will, I will, I promise." Drew replied. "Now go shower. You look all sweaty after all of those tries to change you and us 3 need to work out your entry plan."

Penny stood up and walked into the shower. Before she closed the bathroom door she turned around and told the sisters thank you for the help and closing the doors. A few second later they heard the faucet turn on and both sisters leaped up to Annabeth.

"You have a dick?" Piper said excitedly, cutting straight to the chase.

"Did a monster attack you two?" Drew asked.

"Yes and no. I took this strap on from my siblings that were doing a prank and it has magical merging properties." Annabeth said happily.

"Did you use it on Per-Penny last night?" Piper corrected herself.

"Ya but it was the weirdest thing. He spent the whole time resisting but after I finished fucking him he kept begging for more. But I couldn't get hard again." Annabeth said.

Drew poured at hearing that, "Performance issues. Have to hate that. More practice with it the less you will have that issue."

"Really? How do you know?" Annabeth said.

"I use a dick all the time," Drew replied. "I grow one using my powers to satisfy this girl," she said gesturing to Piper, "just because Jason is the only guy she fucks doesn't mean it is the only dick.

Piper grinned, "She is one of the best you will ever meet with a dick. Can even beat most guys." Piper said while leaning into Drew and wrapping one arm around her waist.

Annabeth gave a devilish smirk, "Then maybe before Penny gets out of the shower you can help me with something."

When Penny walked out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and used a smaller hand towel to rub her hair like how she used to. However she discovered that her longer thicker hair didn't dry off so well so she used a bit of her powers to dry it faster.

She looked down at the clothes Annabeth gave her and realized they were dirty. Piper and Drew most likely had clothes that would fit better considering they had similar body sizes that Penny had.

Penny walked to the door and opened it to find the sisters still in bras but now they also had sweatpants on. They laid on the bed as if they had decided to just give up halfway through getting dressed.

Annabeth was sitting on the couch and when she saw Penny she grinned and stood up and walked over. She put her hands on Penny's face and pulled Penny in for a kiss.

Penny let her kiss her, expecting just a minor kiss. But suddenly Annabeth pushed her tongue into Penny's mouth, forcing Penny to open her mouth as the blondes tongue explored her mouth.

Penny's eyes opened as she felt the tongue forced inside her mouth, a confused expression at why Annabeth was kissing so aggressively.

It was then that Penny noticed the salty taste in her mouth. She didn't know what it was but it tasted odd to her. She also noticed that the wetness on her face wasn't just from the shower, Annabeth had something sticky in her hands.

Sticky…salty…Penny's eyes went wide as she realized what it was. Cum. She was going to try to take a step away, break the kiss and yell at Annabeth for doing that to her, cum swapping between their mouths. But Penny couldn't will herself to step back. In fact she found herself kissing Annabeth more. Getting more turned on by the second. Craving the salty taste in her mouth.

Suddenly Penny pushed her own tongue into Annabeth's mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance until Annabeth let Penny win, let her explore her mouth and get all the cum she could.

Penny's hands dropped from holding her towel on, letting the towel slide down her body a bit to expose an immense amount of cleavage. Her hands grabbed Annabeths waist and pulled her closer, pushing their pair of tits together.

When Penny had swallowed all the cum she could she broke the kiss and had a glow in her eyes that conveyed all the dirty things running through her mind.

"Come on baby," Penny whispered into Annabeth's ear, "let's go back to your room and finish up. You seem like you need it." Penny said as her hand dropped down and rubbed over Annabeths dick in her sweatpants.

"Mhm I do. But I think they want it to." Annabeth said while turning to Piper and Drew.

The sisters got up from the bed and smirked as they pulled their sweatpants down, revealing they too had dicks right now.

"Annabeth you were right about the cum changing him." Piper said as she walked over. Her massive dick catching Penny's eyes as Penny licked her lips.

Annabeth smirked, "I'm always right. Daughter of Athena and all."

"What about cum?" Penny said while still staring at the Pipers dick.

"Whatever magic transformed you also made you into a perfect sex girl. Your body is sexier than most Aphrodite daughters and more sensitive then anyone else. But cum activates some magic that turns you into a nymphomaniac. I just had the sisters help me get some cum in my mouth and on my hands. That kiss just proved what I thought." Annabeth said proudly.

Penny just laughed, "If this is how cum makes me feel then I want it all the time." She said as she dropped her towel to the floor to reveal her naked body.

Drew whistled, "Damn girl. You are hot as fuck." Her own dick stood at attention, waiting to pound the new girl in front of her.

Penny started to pant hard, seeming unable to control herself around the three dick girls. She dropped down to her knees and yanked Annabeths sweatpants down. Less then a second later Annabeth gasped loudly as Penny's mouth engulfed her dick.

Penny's plump lips felt amazing going up and down Annabeths dick, her mouth wet enough that it just slid up and down, coating Annabeths cock in a layer of saliva.

Annabeth moaned loudly as she leaned forward and put her hands on Pennys shoulders to brace herself. Penny wasn't holding back with the blow job and was doing all she could to suck Annabeths dick clean of cum. Her tongue spun around Annabeths head getting more moans by the second.

Piper walked up behind Annabeth and looped her arms under Annabeths. She brought them up and started to grope Annabeths boobs over her shirt. Feeling the D-cups softness in her hands as she watched her get a blowjob by her new girlfriend.

Drew went behind Penny, doing the same as her sister was and groped Penny's massive boobs. Drew pushed herself up against Penny's back, rubbing her own bra covered tits against the girl. One of her hands went lower and started to rub Penny's clit, making the black haired girl moan into Annabeth's dick.

Penny pushed her fat ass back against Drew. She could feel Drew's dick behind her sweatpants and started shaking her ass on it, loving the feeling of the dick against her body.

"Annabeth." Drew started.

"Oh oh y-ya?" She responded between moans.

"I hope you are ok with sharing because I can't help it!" Drew said as she yanked down her sweatpants. She quickly spat in her hand and rubbed it on her dick to lube it up before positioning it at Penny's asshole.

Penny's eyes went wide as she felt the dick spread her ass and start to push in. She expected it to be painful but instead was overcome with pleasure as the head fully pushed in. Drew was nice and went slow at first, pushing in bit by bit. But Penny didn't want it slow. She slammed back to fully imbed Drew's dick making them both yell loudly.

"Holy shit, she can handle anal?!" Piper yelled in surprise. "Let's see if you can too Annabeth!"

Annabeth had been grinding her own bubble butt against Pipers dick, Annabeths ass being one of the most bubbly ones at camp until Penny arrived. Piper yanked her own sweatpants down and spat in her hand like Drew did and lubed up her dick.

Annabeth didn't have a chance to object as she felt her own asshole being penetrated, Piper went in faster than Drew had. Luckily Annabeth wasn't completely against anal but she still gritted her teeth with it, needing a second to get used to it.

As the sisters started to thrust the couples body's went back and forth. This made Penny deepthroat Annabeth at a rapid pace, causing Annabeth to moan loudly at feeling the warm mouth engulf her dick.

As Annabeths adjusted to the anal she started to find it more and more enjoyable, not as much as Penny, but enough that she was fine with Piper staying inside her. However it didn't compare at all to the blowjob she was receiving.

Both sisters looked at each other and seemed to communicate silently. Suddenly Penny felt her hair grabbed and had her head yanked back off of Annabeths dick. Meanwhile Piper grabbed Annabeths waist and pulled her back to separate her two.

"What the fuck?! I was seconds away from finishing!" Annabeth yelled as she thrusted her hips forward.

"I want to feel her cum in my mouth! Let me back!" Penny said as she struggled to get her head back to Annabeths dick.

"Beg." Piper said, "Both of you beg. Now. Show us how much you want this."

"Fuck I want it so bad! I need to feel his-her mouth around my dick. Feel that amazing feeling of cum pulsing down my dick and into her throat!" Annabeth yelled.

"Make me your cum dump! Treat my mouth like the whores mouth it is! Just let me swallow her cum please! You two can fuck me all you want after!" Penny said.

Both sisters grinned as they released the couple. Penny's mouth engulfed Annabeths dick and seconds later Annabeth yelled loudly as she grabbed Penny's hair as she came. Her cum shot out of her dick and deep into Penny's throat.

One of Pipers hands went up and pushed fingers into Annabeth's mouth, hooking her mouth open in an act of degradation. Annabeth couldn't help but feeling turned on at it, at the foursome that was happening.

Annabeth was so focused on feeling the cum flowing out of her body that she didn't even notice that she was licking Pipers fingers, sucking on them as if it was a dick. Piper just grinned at how horny her best friend was, glad to see this side of the girl she had wanted to fuck for a long time now.

Penny was busy swallowing the cum being deposited in her mouth. It tasted better than nectar to her and she never wanted to stop feeling the warm sticky liquid being pushed into her mouth. However eventually Annabeths cum stopped flowing and Penny only had the amount left in her mouth to enjoy.

Penny looked up and opened her mouth. She used her tongue to push some cum out of her mouth, letting it cover her lips and chin. She gave out a big sigh of happiness at feeling the cum over her face.

"Gods you are such a slut." Drew said as she groped Penny's boobs. She tilted Penny's head to the side and started kissing her, swapping the cum back and forth between their mouths in enjoyment.

Piper slowed her thrusting as Annabeth was gasping for breath. Her dick had gone flaccid and she was not ready for another fuck. Piper grinned as she reached down and started stroking the soft flesh.

She channeled her energy into her palms and into Annabeth's dick. Suddenly Annabeths eyes opened wide as she started to pant rapidly as she felt her body flooded with energy. Her dick grew harder by the second and was full erect in no time.

"Jesus Piper! That's amazing!" Annabeths said as she was filled with energy. She tried to turn around but couldn't as Piper was still impaled inside of her ass. Her attempted motion just made Piper groan as the tight hole squeezed on her dick.

Pipers powers had also been slowly enhancing Annabeth's anal sensitivity. With time she would get used to it but for now a little magic push didn't hurt. Piper grabbed Annabeths thighs and lifted her up making the blonde girl gasp loudly she slid further back on the dick inside her, making her own dick get even harder at the pleasurable feeling.

Piper walked to the bed and pushed Annabeth down into doggy style the bed, her boobs and dick hanging from her body. Piper leaned forward and groped the big mounds of flesh, rubbing fingers over the nipples making Annabeth gasp.

Meanwhile Drew had laid on her back and pushed herself inside Penny's pussy. The tight lips spread open as her dick buried it's way inside. Penny's pussy was unbelievably wet, literally leaking juices out as Drew's dick went inside of her.

As Penny rode Drew the juices kept leaking out onto her crotch. Drew didn't care and just got more aroused as it happened. Drew had always been eyeing Percy, wanting to fuck him ever since she saw him at camp. He may be a she now, but Drew got the same pleasure at fucking Penny.

Pipers hands had dropped down and as she pounded Annabeths ass both of her hands jacked Annabeth off. Annabeths eyes had rolled back as she yelled out at the expert fucking. Annabeth had no idea when she first put on the strap on and gave herself a real dick how amazing it would feel, Piper bringing all kinds of pleasure to her.

Piper had freed her boobs from her bra before she grabbed Annabeths dick and was busy rubbing her tits against Annabeths back making the blonde get even more turned on by being remembered it was a girl who was fucking her.

"Fuck Anna! Your ass is so tight! You don't use it much do you?" Piper asked.

"Once o-or twice." She responded. Percy had done a bit with her asshole before but never much.

"OH FUCK!" Penny yelled as she slammed down on Drew's dick and started to orgasm. Her hands dropped to rest on Drew's boobs, Penny acted like she just needed something to lean against but Drew knew Penny just wanted to grope the Asian girls double D tits.

Penny's pussy started to squirt, her walls clenching down on Drew's dick as she felt herself release her liquids down and into Drew. She kept cumming as she felt the dick pulse inside her, looking for its own release.

Drew threw back her head and was moaning loudly. She was focusing on keeping herself from cumming due to the feeling, wanting to coat the pretty face riding her with her cum.

Finally when Penny stopped cumming Drew flipped her over quickly. She wasted no time pulling out of Penny making Penny gasp at the large emptiness she now felt in her tight cunt. A second later Penny gasped loudly as she felt multiple hot ropes of cum hit her face, making her moan and laugh at the amazing feeling of having cum on her body.

Annabeths screams started to get louder as she felt her dick pulse in Pipers hands. Piper noticed it and knew Annabeth was about to cum.

"Hey Penny! If you want more cum your girlfriend is about to blow a load." Piper called out.

Penny had her eyes closed and was enjoying the cum on her face. But when she heard Annabeth was about to release more she couldn't help herself. She dove under Annabeths body and wrapped her lips around the head of Annabeths dick. A few seconds later Annabeth yelled out as she felt cum shooting out of her dick and down into Penny's mouth.

Penny sucked it down, making Annabeth gasp as she felt Penny's mouth doing it's work on her cock. Annabeths body shook as she filled Penny's mouth. When she stopped cumming Annabeth collapsed onto Penny's body, putting the couple in a 69 position. Their boobs pushing into each other's body right below the bust of the other.

Piper pulled out of Annabeths ass so Annabeth could roll over to lay on her back. Penny got up and moved onto her hands and knees. She started to twerk for the sisters to watch as she glanced back.

"You know I have 3 holes. And there are 3 of you…" Penny said with a wild gleam in her eyes.

Both sisters grinned at Penny before glancing down at Annabeth. "Come on Anna," Piper said while slapping the blondes thigh. Pink energy traveled up Annabeths thigh and into her dick. Her hips thrusted into the air as she gasped loudly as her dick grew hard in seconds.

"GOD!" Annabeth yelled as she jolted uptight, "That's such a burst of energy!"

"Annabeths I want to try her pussy. Why don't you get her ass while Drew gets her mouth." Piper said as she went under Penny.

Piper rubbed her dick slowly up and down Penny's cunt making Penny shudder with anticipation. Slowly Penny pushed the head of her dick inside the tight hole making Penny let out small moans of pleasure as she felt it slid in.

A few seconds later she felt another dick prod her asshole before pushing inside, Annabeth using a mix of her spit and cum and Penny's saliva as lube.

Meanwhile Drew got on her knees in front of Penny who happily opened her mouth to invite Drew inside. Drew put her hands on Penny's head as Penny dove down, sucking on the dick.

Annabeths and Piper alternated when they thrusted ensuring that Penny always had a dick buried inside of her. She felt like she was in Elysium with both of them pounding her slutty body. She kept moaning loudly into Drew's dick, using the vibrations to her advantage as it pleasured Drew.

Drew got more dominant feeling the full lips around her dick. She grabbed Penny's head and started to thrust into the new girls throat. Penny gagged on the dick making more saliva come out as Drew thrusted into her throat.

"Fuck this pussy is perfect! Her lips are clinging to my dick and practically sucking me back inside!" Piper yelled out as she moaned loudly at the feeling.

"Her ass is so tight!" Annabeth groaned out as she kept thrusting.

Penny tried to respond to the compliments but couldn't as Drew's dick got repeatedly going down her throat. Drew could feel Penny trying to talk around her dick but eventually Penny gave up and just opened her mouth wider for Drew to fuck.

Pleasure shot through Penny's body with each thrust, Piper seemed to be able to hit her G-spot every time she thrusted. Penny felt on edge and knew any second she would be pushed too far and be unable to hold back.

Piper seemed to sense this as she started thrusting harder. In no time Penny yelled loudly, muffled by Drew's dick, as her pussy clamped down on the thick cock inside her and she started to convulse as her pussy started to cum.

Piper threw her head back on the bed as her eyes rolled back. The feeling of Penny's pussy clinging to her dick as Penny's juices flowed out felt heavenly to Piper, nothing being close to the feeling. Piper momentarily stopped thrusting as she enjoyed the feeling before pushing through, fucking the cumming cunt.

As Penny felt the dick keep thrusting despite her cumming she couldn't help herself but to go slack jawed, just leaving her mouth open for Drew to fuck. Penny drooled as her eyes crossed and she gave a goofy grin at the immense mind blowing pleasure. She wasn't even able to think a single coherent thought through her orgasm.

The orgasm caused Penny to clench her ass as well, making the blonde give out a loud yelp as she felt the hole tighten around her. The second Penny's juices stopped flowing out of her Annabeth pushed all the way inside and moaned as she came.

Annabeths hands wrapped around Penny's body, pushing between Penny and Pipers boobs to grab her girlfriends tits as the Aphrodite daughter pushed her own against the back of Annabeths hands. She gave the boobs a squeeze, feeling the size and softness of them in her hands.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Annabeth kept repeating as she felt her dick shoot rope after rope of cum into Penny's ass.

Piper stopped holding back and let loose herself. Only seconds after Penny's pussy stopped shooting out liquids, it was now being filled with liquids. Piper cummed a massive amount, filling Penny all the way up and then kept cumming.

Meanwhile Drew felt Penny's tongue rubbing on her dick. Drew couldn't help herself as she felt cum start to flow out of her dick, filling Penny's mouth and going down her throat and filling up her stomach.

All 3 dicks eventually stopped cumming. Penny's mind felt overloaded with all the cum, altering her brain to be more and more turned on. After all the cum on her body, all the cum she ingested, all the cum filling her holes, she couldn't think at all. She collapsed down on the bed and made noises as her brain attempted to think but couldn't at all.

"I think," Piper panted, "we broke her."

"It's so sexy." Annabeth mumbled out as she collapsed onto Penny's body, so tired after all the orgasms she experienced.

"And maybe we broke her too." Drew said while laughing.

"Let's let them rest. Up for another round?" Piper said as she grinned at Drew.

***Time Skip***

Later that night the camp bell rang as a new demigod was spotted on the horizon. The camp rushed to the hill to see a black haired girl cross the boundary.

Chiron met her and rolled his chair in front of the other campers.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"Penny. My name is Penny. I was told to come here for safety."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Annabeth go on a private date in the local mall.

Penny story

Third person POV

"Annabeth this really isn't necessary." Penny said as she walked inside the mall with her girlfriend, "I'm comfy in the clothes I have."

"You only have baggy sweatpants and sweatshirts. Nothings wrong with wearing those occasionally, but 24/7 it looks trashy." Annabeth replied as she kept walking.

Penny gave a heavy sigh as she followed Annabeth through the mall doors. Annabeth led Penny over to the girls clothing section.

"Ok first let's get you some bras and underwear. Mine aren't big enough for you and as much as Piper says it's ok to wear hers, she does need some of her own. Even if she rarely will wear it." Annabeth said as she started to browse.

Penny blushed as she walked through the aisles looking at all the different bras and panties. As embarrassing as it was to do this she was happy to have Annabeth there to help and to not make her feel weird for what happened to her.

Penny enjoyed the time out with Annabeth. Ever since her change she had to pretend to not know who Annabeth was at camp. She was 'lucky' in that Annabeth was assigned to be her camp mentor until she learned the ropes of camp as she posed as a new camper. But Penny had to pretend to not know who Annabeth was which was hard to do. Hiding the relationship put strain on them and made these times where they were alone even more special as they could hold hands together.

Penny watched Annabeth walk farther ahead in the aisle. She was wearing black leggings with her orange camp halfblood t-shirt. Penny enjoyed the view of Annabeths thick ass as she stared at a wall of clothes and bent over to grab something off the bottom shelf.

Annabeth gave her ass a little shake as she grinned back at Penny and made Penny blush at the realization that Annabeth knew she was staring at her ass. The blonde slowly stood back up straight and turned around to walk back towards her.

Penny watched as Annabeth swayed her hips, well aware of what it did to her girlfriend. Penny focused on Annabeth and could see through the Mist Annabeth used to see the bulge in her leggings. Penny blinked and suddenly it was gone, the Mist covering it back up.

"Here." Annabeth said forcefully as she thrusted a bunch of bras and underwear into Penny's arms, "go try these on while I go and grab you shirts and pants and some other stuff. There is a changing room over there." Annabeth said pointing behind her.

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say." Penny said with a sarcastic smirk as she walked to the changing room.

A few moments later and Penny had stripped off the sweatpants and sweatshirt she had on. Penny reached up to the front of Pipers bra she was wearing and unhooked it and tossed it aside before shimmying out of her underwear.

Annabeth probably gave her about 9 pairs of underwear and 12 bras. Penny noticed about 2 sets of bra and panties that were lacy or slightly see through and set them aside knowing Annabeth probably grabbed them hoping Penny would wear them.

Otherwise Penny tried them all on. Annabeth grabbed a variety of colors of normal undergarments for her and even made sure to get Penny 2 sports bras so she could get back to working out and try to regain some of the muscle she lost.

They all fit well, and Penny was even able to maneuver the bras on and off without struggling unlike before where the clip would have been impossible to do. Although it didn't hurt that some of them had the clips in the front.

But getting the sports bras on proved to be different challenge. Stuffing her massive bust into the actual sports bra was-difficult as something always seemed to spill out one way or another.

As Penny was busy trying to shove her boobs into the sports bra she heard a knock, "Hey Per-Penny. I have more clothes. Open up."

Penny stopped and opened the door and hid behind it so no one saw her with her boobs out and in underwear. Annabeth walked in and pulled in a cart that had tons of clothes in it.

"Ugh I really have to try all of those on?" Penny complained.

"Yes. You do. What the hell are you trying to do with that sports bra?" Annabeth asked as she walked closer.

"It won't get on. It keeps spilling out or not giving enough hold." Penny pouted.

"Hmm. Let me try." Annabeth walked over and started grabbing Penny's boobs. She kept groping her tits as she tried to push them under the bra. Squeezing her boobs as she pulled the bra down and over them.

"Um…you are trying to put on the bra aren't you." Penny asked with a slight blush.

Annabeth looked up at Penny with a devious grin, "Would it be so bad if I wasn't?" She said innocently, her mouth so close their lips were almost touching.

Penny closed her eyes as she felt Annabeths lips brush against her own. They started to kiss, something they hadn't been able to do in public for quite a while. The kiss was full of need and want for each other, but also hesitation from Penny.

Annabeth pushed more against Penny, slowly backing her up against the wall. Annabeths body pushed up on her new girlfriends body, molding together. Their busts pushing against each other's.

Annabeths hands were still on Penny's boobs, her fingers squeezing the massive mounds, rubbing along her nipples. Penny could feel Annabeth grinding her bulge that was quickly hardening against her thigh, the boner trapped inside her leggings.

Suddenly Penny winced as her chest felt trapped. Annabeth backed up slightly letting Penny look down and see her massive boobs caught in the sports bra.

"How did you get that on?" Penny said amazed it was able to fit.

"I have practice with it. Until you get the hang of it I will get Piper to enchant one that will shrink your boobs when you put it on to make it an easier fit."

"This thing is so tight. How do you wear these whenever you work out?" Penny said as she grabbed her tits and looked in the mirror. It already looked like her boobs had shrunk in them. Too bad it was way too tight to be workable for her. "I feel like I can barely breath with it on."

Annabeth laughed, "Ya that's common. Why don't you take that off and try on the other clothes?" Annabeth said with a gesture to the cart she brought in.

"I'm sure you do want me to take it off." Penny said seductively. She quickly peeled off the sports bra, breathing in deeply to enjoy the feeling of her chest able to expand and get her lungs full of air.

"Here." Annabeth said as she tossed him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "Why don't you try on the rest of these and see how they feel."

***Time skip**

"No. There is no way I am trying that on." Penny said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't be such a cry baby. It's a normal thing for girls to wear. Just try it on." Annabeth said as she pushed the sundress into Pennys arms.

Penny looked at the blue dress with a pattern of waves on it. Chosen specifically due to her heritage.

"Annabeth I really don't want to wear this. This change is hard enough as it is and I don't need you forcing me to wear this." Penny said, anger leaking into her voice.

"Forcing you?" Annabeth said shocked, "Forcing you to act like who you are and accept what happened?"

"This is horrible Annabeth. Being a girl is horrible for-" Penny got cut off before she could finish.

"Horrible? I am a girl Percy." Annabeth said angrily, using his real name to get his attention, "It isn't horrible at all. It's just different. And stop always acting so miserable. It's not just you that's effected by this."

Annabeth sat down quickly with her arms crossed, those storm grey eyes showing her emotions.

Penny stood there, considering the words, "I keep having to hide the fact I am in a relationship or acting like you have traveled away on some trip."

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I didn't even think about that for you." Penny responded, her voice laced with regret.

"I don't want to force you to tell anyone what happened until you are ready, especially because we could find a fix. But you need to realize that this isn't the worse thing. Plenty of people in the world are women. And we will find a way to revert it. Just may take some time." Annabeth said as she looked up at her girlfriend. "I know…" Penny sighed, "Fine. Let me show you that I will work on my attitude by trying that dress on."

"Thank you." Annabeth said lightly as she sat down.

She stared off into the distance as Penny changed and started putting on the sun dress. Thankfully she knew how to do it and in no time had it on. Annabeth snapped out of her state and looked up at Penny.

"You look amazing!" Annabeth said in genuine awe.

"It's a different feeling wearing a dress and having nothing between my legs. But to be honest it feels kinda freeing." Penny responded as she looked down at her clothes.

Annabeth chuckled, "I'm glad you like it. Why don't you try on the rest so we can get out of this store and try to go on an actual date before we have to head back to camp."

Penny smiled and shook her head, knowing what Annabeth said was more of an order than a question.

***Time Skip***

Apparently by an actual date Annabeth just meant exploring the mall some more. Once they got the clothes Penny went to a changing room and changed into the real clothes. She was now walking around the mall in a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt that was a bit too tight for her taste but she didn't complain.

As they walked around the mall they held hands, glad they could act like a couple in a place where Annabeth wouldn't have to explain to the whole camp why she was 'cheating' on Percy.

Eventually they went to a little pizza restaurant and sat down to enjoy lunch. While ordering the guy behind the counter tried to get Penny to give him her number but then Annabeth walked up and took Penny's hand. That didn't seem to help at all as the guy realized they were a couple, no doubt imagining what they do alone.

Finally their food arrived. Penny got a meat lovers pizza and a blue Mountain Dew(on the house) while Annabeth had a chicken ceased salad.

Annabeth stared at Penny as Penny shoved her face full of slice after slice, barely taking a second to even stop to drink her soda.

"Gods, you have no manors." Annabeth said as she kept staring.

"Hey," Penny started before taking another bite, "I already got clothes today. Let me just enjoy my pizza like how I want. One thing at a time."

That was the longest break she took as she took a big sip of her drink as Annabeth shook her head before changing topics to what new architecture project she was working on.

"Hey!" A voice yelled to their left outside the pizza place.

Both girls turned to look at it to see 3 guys walking by, "Why don't you try shoving something else in your mouth!" One said as he made an air thrusting motion.

A rage went through Penny at what they just said to Annabeth while Penny was around. But then it hit Penny that he meant it to be towards her, that he was referring to her. Penny sat there unsure how to handle that revelation.

"Damn I wouldn't mind getting my hands on either of you." The second one said as they all laughed and walked by.

The third just made an obscene gesture but otherwise just kept laughing as they walked on.

Penny quickly turned her head to Annabeth, "Do guys do this to you often?"

Annabeth heaved a sigh, "Unfortunately. You will get used to it. It can be much more aggressive though." "How much more aggressive?"

"Just hope you don't find out. Anyways you ready to head out?" Annabeth said as she stood up.

Penny felt unsettled as she watched Annabeths movement. Even when facing forward it was very obvious how nice an ass Annabeth had judging on the thickness of her thighs and the width of her hips. Penny squinted lightly and that bulge between the blonde girls legs appeared before fading away as Penny stopped focusing.

Penny's eyes went up to see a smirking Annabeth, "If you want to see what's under these leggings, unlike those guys you just have to give me the word." Annabeths eyes gleamed with a predatory look in them, the look of someone waiting to pounce on their prey.

Penny gulped and blushed as she stood up, "I think you are seeing what you want to see."

Suddenly they heard a loud noise outside as the malls music starting playing louder.

"Isn't there some special music festival thing today?" Annabeth yelled over the noise as she walked behind Penny, wrapping her arms around Pennys waist.

"I don't know. You are the wise girl, not me." Penny yelled back as she turned to face Annabeth and hug her.

Annabeth leaned in close enough that her lips were lightly touching Penny's ear, "Why don't we sneak off real quick. Get some alone time."

Penny could hear the want in Annabeths voice. While she was still uncomfortable with going too far in this body, or with Annabeths dick, she still did enjoy groping and making out with her sexy blonde girlfriend.

Annabeth grabbed Penny's hand and started leading her into the nearby bathroom. Once they were inside Annabeth locked the door.

"Annabeth, someone might hear us or try and get in." Penny said nervously.

"They are all distracted with whatever the hell that music is." Annabeth swayed her hips as she stalked towards Penny.

Annabeth pushed her body up against Pennys, the two girls bodies molding together as as the separation between the two disappeared.

"It's been so long babe," Annabeth whispered in Pennys ear as she gave it a slight nibble, "I need you. I need to feel you."

Annabeth pushed herself against Penny even more causing both of their breasts to flatten out as their busts pushed together.

Annabeth started to practically hump Penny as she pushed Penny against the wall. Penny could feel Annabeths hardness through her leggings.

Penny made an attempt to speak but was quickly silenced by Annabeths lips. Penny's willpower melted away as she gave in to those lips, savoring how they tasted on her own.

Penny's hands moved onto Annabeth's hip. Slowly they slid around Annabeth until Penny was squeezing her ass, feeling the bubble butt beneath her hands. Feeling how soft and jiggly it was.

Penny's right arm reared back before coming down with a smack. Annabeth broke the kiss momentarily as her eyes flew open and she yelped. A second later she was pushing herself against Penny even harder, enjoying having her ass slapped.

Each slap made Annabeth give a little noise into the kiss. The noise making Penny's core feel hot, feel herself getting wetter the longer it went on.

"Please…" Annabeth begged as she starred to kiss Penny's neck. One of her hands grabbed Penny's and moved it to her crotch, begging her girlfriend to touch her dick.

"Annabeth I-" Penny started.

"Please, it's been so long." Annabeth begged again. Penny could hear the need in her voice, knew how badly Annabeth needed it.

Reluctantly Penny's hand started to go up and down the shaft of Annabeth's cock. Stroking the pulsing flesh trapped in the leggings that were too tight for it.

Annabeth grabbed the waistband of her leggings and underwear as she violently pulled it down to her knees, a miracle they didn't tear. Penny gasped as the dick sprang up in her hand, feeling the thick rod of meat in her hand.

"Please…" Annabeth begged again in a shaky voice.

Penny didn't know what else to do as her hand started to slowly go up and down the shaft. Annabeth leaned her head back as she gave out a moan of satisfaction, at long last being pleasured.

Penny's other hand moved up and started to grope Annabeth's boobs. The familiar feeling of her tits in her hand off setting the feeling of the dick in her other hand.

Penny watched Annabeth's face as she kept moaning out, her eyes closed in bliss. Penny couldn't help but love what she was doing as she stared at the women she loved being so satisfied. Even if it did feel odd to do.

Pennys hand went under Annabeth's shirt, pulling it up along with her bra to expose her bare breasts. The boobs Penny loved to squeeze and suck on. Penny bent her head down and started to suck on one nipple while her hand pinched the other.

Annabeths hands grabbed Penny's waist as she moaned out loudly, "I can't-be the ahhhh only one-to get pleasure." Annabeth got out as her hands shot under Penny's waistline.

Penny sucked in her stomach with surprise as she felt delicate fingers dancing over her clit. Penny couldn't help herself as she gave out a loud moan as her extremely sensitive spot was rubbed.

Penny squeezed her hand a bit tighter and started twisting around the head of Annabeths dick. Annabeth broke the kiss and grabbed Penny's hand that was on her dick and pulled it up to her mouth where she spat on it, lubing it with her saliva. She quickly pushed the hand back down to her cock as Penny's hand slid up and down with the help of the saliva.

"Oh gods." Annabeth moaned out as she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling.

Annabeths free hand moved upwards. Mimicking her girlfriend she started to play with Penny's tits, groping the massive globes of flesh through her shirt. Penny gulped as she felt the feeling, unsure how to feel.

Annabeth groaned loudly as she felt some minor precum flow out of her dick. Without warning Penny's hands glided up Annabeths shaft and covered the head of her dick before sliding back down. Penny didn't realize the precum as she still felt the moistness of the saliva in her hand.

Suddenly Penny felt a rush of energy as she pushed forward against Annabeth. The venom going through her veins prevented Penny from gaining any muscle so Annabeth had to let herself be pushed back.

Moments later Annabeth was against the opposite wall as Penny humped her crotch. Penny's hand sped up, stroking Annabeths shaft faster.

Annabeths hand went under Penny's shirt, roughly pushing up her bra and grabbing Penny's bare massive chest. Annabeth spent a bit of time just squeezing Penny's boobs, feeling the weight and softness in her hands. Finally she switched to focusing on Penny's nipples making Penny shudder as she felt a new area being pleasured.

"Oh fuck!" Penny yelled out as Annabeths fingers started rubbing faster. Penny pushed herself against Annabeth even more, trapping each of their hands that was groping the others tits.

"Fuck yes baby," Annabeth said as she gave out a noise of pleasure, "Keep fucking jacking me off. Fuck your moans are sexy."

Penny started a new technique, focusing on the head of Annabeths dick. Squeezing more up top and only going down a little to stay focused on the tip.

Annabeth gave a loud moan as she felt her tip being stimulated. If it wasn't for the loud music everyone would have heard them.

Annabeth eyes started rolling back as her mouth started hanging open. Penny pulled back from the kiss as she grinned in satisfaction of the mind blowing pleasure she was giving Annabeth.

Drool started forming in Annabeths mouth that she couldn't stop as some got out as her tongue hanged out of her mouth. Her mind and body overwhelmed with pleasure.

"You really are horny aren't you, you little slut." Penny said with satisfaction in her voice. "God's you really do need to cum. You are drooling like a bimbo right now!"

Before Penny could keep taunting Annabeth, Annabeth got enough willpower to focus enough to push her forefinger and middle finger inside of Penny's cunt. Penny's comments stopped as she yelped at feeling her walls being spread by the two slender fingers.

Annabeth started to pump her fingers in and out, stimulating Penny's g-spot. Penny stared at Annabeth and did her best to resist but once Annabeth started to simultaneously rub her palm over Penny's clit Penny couldn't help herself.

Slowly Penny's eyes started moving up as she moaned louder and louder. Giving in to Annabeths desire to not be the only one look and sound like a mindless slut screaming. Soon Penny's eyes had rolled back as well as her own mouth hanging open and drooling with her tongue hanging out.

Both girls stood there, pressed against the bathroom walls as they screamed their sexy moans of pleasure as they used their hands on each other. Both girls squeezing the others boobs, both with eyes rolled back and tongues hanging out as they drooled in sexual pleasure.

Until that point Penny was able to hold back herself from orgasming but now with the mind blowing feeling she couldn't help herself as she felt her pussy start to gush her juices out as she screamed.

Penny's legs shook as her juices went down her legs, covering her panties and underwear she still wore. Annabeth didn't stop and kept going, making Penny scream even louder as she felt her pussy being pleasured as she orgasmed.

Penny finally stopped squirting, her crotch and Annabeths hand now soaked as Penny heard the squishing sound of her Pussy still being fingered. One thing Penny did enjoy enjoy about being a girl was the multiple orgasms as she felt a second one rapidly approaching so soon after the first.

Annabeth felt herself nearing her own orgasm. In the back of her mind she was able to fight through the pleasure and realize that any second she would cum. She knew what that would do to Penny, if she got the massive load that Annabeth was about to let out then Penny wouldn't be able to retain herself. She would fuck until she passed out and fuck anyone that so much as winked at her on the way home.

Reluctantly Annabeth tore away from Penny and turned towards the toilet. With her eyes closed she let out a loud moan as she felt cum shoot out of her dick, flowing out in long streams as it landed in the toilet.

Annabeth still kept one hand inside Penny's pants, making the black haired girl silent as she hit her second orgasm. Her pussy squirting out as Annabeths dick came.

Penny's presence enhanced all liquids which made Annabeth cum extra. After some time Annabeth finally stopped shooting rope after rope of cum out. Soon after Penny also stopped squirting.

Both girls panted heavily and slid down the bathroom walls until they were on their asses. Both of them tired after their experience.

"You didn't let me have any cum…" Penny said quietly.

"Because if you did getting you out of this mall would be a pain." Annabeth said, enjoying how just the precum was able to make Penny give in to her female form more.

"Hmm." Was all Penny replied as she leaned back.

A few minutes later both of them were standing up. Penny using her powers to dry off her jeans from all the squirting she did while Annabeth flushed the cum down the toilet.

"We should be getting back to camp. Now that you have better clothes you don't have to look like you just woke up all the time." Annabeth teases as she pulled back down her bra and shirt before yanking up her underwear and leggings, making her dick fit inside them.

Penny readjusted her own pants and bra, already feeling the precum wear off as she did it. Becoming more and more self conscious of the massive bust she had on her chest.

"Come on. Let's get back to camp before it gets too late." Annabeth said as she strode by and kissed Penny on the lips.


	6. Annabeth's Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter focusing on Annabeth masturbating while reflecting on her current situation.

Third person POV

Annabeth got back inside of her room and slammed the door shut. She quickly ran over to her dresser by her bed and started rummaging through it.

She suddenly pulled out what she was looking for. Her magic strap on. Annabeth smiled as she hastily pulled off her jeans and underwear, quickly attaching the strap on dildo then saying the magic word to activate it.

Annabeth gave out a groan as the dildo changed shape, as she felt herself gaining sensation in the dick and balls as it merged and blended with her, as the familiar weight returned.

"Oh Gods that feels good to have back." Annabeth said, surprising herself.

A year ago she never would have imagined herself being so addicted to having a dick, so unable to part from one that not having one for a few hours as she had to do lead camp events that she couldn't stop thinking about getting back to put it on. She had it on so long that when she tried to take it off it actually took a bit for the magic to fully defuse from her, which she knew should have concerned her but didn't.

A lot of things changed that Annabeth wouldn't have expected a year ago. She pulled off her orange shirt, quickly unclipping her bra and tossing it aside as well to leave her fully naked in her room. She hoped onto her bed and laid down, using one hand to start stroking her dick, making the flaccid mass harden rapidly.

A year ago she never would have imagined she would be dating a girl. And be so turned on by it. Annabeth never viewed herself as having any attraction to another women, but now, as she stroked her dick, all she was thinking about was Penny.

About how busty Penny was, how amazing it felt to squeeze Penny's tits. To push her own tits against Penny's, to rub her hand against her girlfriends pussy. How tight that pussy was around her dick as she would pound Penny, making the raven color haired girl moan.

Penny was warming up to the idea of being a girl. At least with Annabeth. With others not so much. But with Annabeth she had started to be fine with jerking Annabeth off, with groping each other and making out. Penny even let Annabeth play with her pussy if she was really turned on. But for most else she still needed a bit of "encouragement" from Annabeth's cum to go farther. But a few drops of it and Penny would suddenly be consumed by the desire to fuck until Annabeth couldn't get up, much to the blondes delight.

"Oh Gods Penny." Annabeth moaned out as she raised her hand up, licking it before going back to stroking her dick.

It wasn't even a year ago she noticed all of these changes. More like a few weeks ago. When Percy turned into Penny. Annabeth theorized that Penny had a magical aura around her. Causing others hormones to spike, make them go wild with a drive for pleasure. The more she hung around Penny the more she felt herself changing. Turning into this new slut she had become.

Annabeth used her free hand to grope her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers, pulling up her big tits and feeling how soft they were in her hands. Another thing she hadn't started to appreciate till recently, feeling herself up.

A lot of things were different now. She was still with Penny, but they weren't exclusive anymore. Another thing Annabeth didn't care about. She wanted to have fun with others, mainly girls so she could use her dick. So far she mainly focused on Piper, using her close friend and enjoying how amazing the daughter of Aphrodite felt to fuck, the way Piper could clench her pussy and use it to make Annabeth go wild. Even Drew Annabeth loved now. Both of the sisters were amazing. And watching them with Penny was even hotter.

Annabeth released her tits and dick. She bent forward, using her flexibility she got from years of training to her advantage. She got her face down between her own legs and was bobbing her head up and down. She felt her own boobs being pushed against her stomach, felt them being flattened as she moved her legs under her to help lock her in the position.

'Gods' Annabeth thought, 'Sucking dick feels so good. Sucking any dick.' Annabeth moaned at it. Loving the feeling of her lips being spread apart by a dick, made even better by the fact that it was her own.

Her thoughts went back to the two sisters and Penny. How sexy it was when they had had their foursome. Seeing Penny being fucked by Drew. Annabeth knew for years that Drew wanted Percy and that he resisted the advances. Seeing them together, even if it wasn't how it originally was, strangely turned her on. She knew she didn't care who Penny fucked. But if she could be apart of them all the better.

Annabeth imagined her girlfriend throwing her head back as she moaned loudly, Drew fucking her pussy. She imagined herself being a part of it. Making out with Penny while she was being fucked. The thoughts turned Annabeth on even more as she started to bob her head more, going farther down on her shaft as she started to gag a bit from feeling how deep her dick was going down her throat.

The feeling was like ecstasy. If it wasn't for years of practice with acrobatics she wouldn't have been able to hold the position for so long or so easily. But she was able to hold it, even as pleasure went through her. The self blowjob got messy, getting some of her own saliva dripping down her dick, getting around her stomach and her tits pressed against her stomach.

Annabeth's eyes started going back as she kept imaging the cheating threesome, Penny clearly having changed Annabeth into such a new slut with her aura.

Annabeth felt herself about to cum. This was always the hardest part for her in this position. She did her best to focus through the feeling. Focusing through how much cum was being shot out of her dick, filling up her own mouth with her seed.

The salty taste felt good to Annabeth. The warmth of it enjoyable in her already warm mouth. Annabeth held the position till she finally finished. Then she unhooked her legs, and rapidly fell apart.

She laid flat on her back looking up at the ceiling, swallowing her own cum as she imagined what it would be like if Penny was there, to swap it between their mouths and make Penny go wild with lust. Her breasts heaved up and down as she took in deep breaths after what she just did.

No, she was certainly much different than before.


	7. Foursome Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foursome with Penny Annabeth Piper and Drew.

Penny story

Annabeth was doing her best to keep up with all of them, but the other 3 girls had magic on their side.

Penny and Annabeth had gone to hang out with Piper and Drew. Get an update on if the sisters had made any progress for Penny. They hadn't, but the visit wasn't completely worthless. After they talked for a bit one of the girls surprised Penny, smearing cum on her face which just made her go insane with lust.

Now they were in their current position, doing a train on one another. All of the girls but Penny had a dick, which made Penny automatically have to be the girl in front. Currently Penny was in doggy position as

Annabeth's dick was in her pussy. Behind Annabeth was Piper, enjoying Annabeth's asshole, leaving Drew in the back to enjoy Pipers ass.

The long train of them turned into a moaning mess rather fast. Penny was yelling out in pleasure at being fucked, the cum on her face causing her to be extra horny and slutty. Due to her normal personality it wasn't often she had sex which made it feel even better to her now that she was having her pussy be slammed by Annabeth.

Annabeth herself was incredibly happy. Not only was she enjoying Penny's tight pussy, she also had Penny in a position she loved where her girlfriends ass was on display. Annabeth kept groping and slapping Pennys bubbly ass. Annabeth wanted to lean forward to grope Penny's DD tits but couldn't as Piper was holding her back, having her arms looped under Annabeth's to squeeze the blondes tits.

Annabeth hadn't felt herself being used like how she used to be in awhile. So having a dick thrusting inside of her felt amazing to the daughter of Athena. To feel herself being fucked again as she could simultaneously fuck her girlfriend.

"Oh fuck it feels so good! Keep going!" Penny yelled out, "Keep claiming me with your big fucking dick."

That comment made Annabeth go wild with lust. She wanted to do just that, keep pounding Penny and remind Penny that she was hers. Even in a foursome, Penny was hers.

"Gods she is such a slut now," Piper whispered in Annabeth's ear. "You are one lucky girl." She purred as she kept fucking the blondes ass, groping her tits. Pressing her own breasts against Annabeth's back.

Drew was doing the same thing to Piper. Fucking Pipers ass as she kissed Piper along her collar bone, down her shoulders. Piper shuddered at Drew's delicate kisses. Kisses she loved feeling on her body.

Penny was rocking forward and back with the impact of Annabeth's thrusts, augmented even more by the two girls behind Annabeth who thrusted in near perfect rhythm. Penny felt her soft tits swinging on her with each thrust, but she didn't care about that. Didn't care that her voice was making such feminine moans. She just wanted more. Wanted Annabeth more. Penny clenched her pussy and didn't need to look back to know it worked as she heard Annabeth give out a loud yell as the vice grip on her dick sky rocketed her pleasure.

Annabeth's mouth went wide as her eyes crossed from all the pleasure she was receiving. She was sure she looked like a drooling mess as she couldn't control herself. Piper had started to rub Annabeth's nipples and kiss her sensitive spot on her neck, just making it even more difficult. Annabeth could have sworn she felt Pipers dick growing thicker, stretching her ass even more but couldn't be sure.

"AH I c-can't hold it back!" Penny yelled. She gave out a loud moan as she started to orgasm, knowing it would push Annabeth over an edge and stop the train.

Surely enough once Penny started to orgasm and squirt Annabeth felt herself about to cum. Annabeth bit her lip and tried to hold back, wanting to enjoy the feeling of Penny orgasming around her dick. After a few seconds though Annabeth couldn't help it and the couple both came at the same time, releasing their cum together. Annabeth filled up Penny's pussy easily and if it wasn't for Piper yanking Annabeth back a lot of her cum would have overflowed on the ground. But instead due to Piper, Annabeth got to cover Penny's thick ass in her white sticky cum.

Penny gave out a loud sigh. She loved feeling the cum fill her up, feel it's fresh warmth inside of her. The extra cum on her ass was just icing on the cake for Penny, making her feel even better.

After helping them Piper thrust forward fully, willing herself to orgasm and full up her best friends ass. Annabeth groaned as the extra thick dick filled her asshole up, enjoying the feeling that she hadn't had for awhile.

Meanwhile Drew decided not to cum inside Pipers asshole. She instead pulled out and let herself cum over Pipers back, making her sister shudder at feeling the sticky substance get all over her.

The 4 of them broke apart after that. Annabeth went to lay down but was suddenly shoved down on her hands and knees, her tits swaying on her from the force she was shoved down with.

Before she could ask what was going on she had Penny by her side, whispering into her ear. "I know I'm not always in the best mood for you. So let me help you get your relief now, my dirty blonde slut."

Annabeth closed her eyes as she tried to control herself hearing Penny talk to her that way. It was true, Penny wasn't always as sexual as Annabeth now wanted her to be. So Annabeth didn't resist as Penny took charge now.

As if Penny had already talked to Piper and Drew the 3 of them got into position. Penny slid herself under Annabeth, opening her mouth wide as Annabeth's dick hanged down, starting to slurp on the dick covered in her own juices and her girlfriends cum.

Meanwhile Drew had gotten behind Annabeth. Due to Pipers pounding Annabeth's asshole was already loosened up, making it easier for Drew as she put her hands on Annabeth's ass, spread the juicy bubbly butt, and shoved her dick inside. Drew had shifted to have an even thicker dick, and if it wasn't for Piper already having used Annabeths asshole it wouldn't have fit. But as it was Drew was able to fit inside, making Annabeths mouth and eyes go wide at feeling the double stimulation.

Her mouth opening was just what Piper had been looking for. Piper got between Penny's legs and wrapped her hands in Annabeths long curly hair, using it to shove her mouth down the length of her dick.

Annabeths eyes rolled back as she struggled to breath through it all. Having her throat be pounded while a massive cock was tearing apart her asshole was hard enough, but with how turned on she got from Penny's blowjobs it was even worse. Penny was giving it her all, going up and down Annabeth's shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip, humming into it. She even used one hand to massage Annabeth's balls, something she knew the blonde liked.

Annabeth moaned loudly into her close friends dick, making the Cherokee girl just be more satisfied and thrust even faster. Annabeth gagged with the thrusts, her saliva coating Pipers dick and starting to cover the daughter of the sex goddess crotch region. This made Annabeth look even sexier to Piper as her face got dirtier and dirtier from her own spit and messed up hair.

Annabeth attempted to yelp as she felt her ass get slapped roughly by Drew, but couldn't as her throat was too busy making sounds due to Pipers thrusting. Drew kept slapping Annabeths ass, watching the bubble butt jiggle. Her ass never stopped moving as Drew kept slapping the same cheek over and over until it was bright red, then she moved on to the next cheek.

Penny's free hand went down her body from the side, rubbing her clit as she continued to deepthroat her girlfriend. Annabeths back arched and pushed her tits against Penny's body, making the raven haired girl even happier as she slipped a finger into her cum filled pussy, in her current state enjoying being a girl.

Annabeths motion of arching her back helped both of the sisters in their pleasure. Annabeths mouth had moved to be pushed further down Pipers shaft, while also angling her ass up to make it easier to thrust into for Drew.

Annabeth once again swore she could feel the dick in her ass expanding. But this time she couldn't focus on it as she got close to cumming, the feeling of wanting to shoot her load into Penny's mouth almost overwhelming.

Penny pushed her head all the way down Annabeth's shaft, causing the blonde to yell loudly as she felt her cum start to flow out of her dick. Penny moaned as she felt Annabeth's warm seed fill up her mouth, tasting divine to the daughter of Poseidon.

Piper used this opportunity, holding Annabeth's head she channeled some sexual magic into the wisdom daughter. Suddenly Annabeth's moans increased tenfold as her very soul was being saturated in orgasmic magic. She suddenly started to cum even more in Penny's mouth, clenching her ass around Drew's dick, and moaning loudly into Pipers cock.

Once Penny's mouth was full she happily swallowed the cum, enjoying the way it's taste lingered in her mouth. Penny felt herself reacting to the cum she just swallowed, feeling even more turned on.

Piper stopped her magic, and almost instantly Annabeth stopped cumming, unable to keep up with the 3 magically enhanced girls she was fucking. Annabeth would have slumped down on top of Penny if it wasn't for Piper and Drew's dick being inside of her at either end.

The sisters decided to let her rest though and willed themselves to cum. With a few last powerful thrusts, making Annabeth gag on Pipers dick, both sisters finished.

After all of that and how tired she was Annabeth struggled with swallowing the massive amounts of cum Piper was putting into her mouth. Most of it got out and fell on Penny's crotch, making penny moan as the cum stimulated the magic in her veins, making her more desperate for pleasure.

For Drew however, she pulled back to just the tip as she came, using Annabeth's widened asshole she was able to cum and fill up the blondes asshole with her white creamy fluid.

The sisters pulled out of her, and Annabeth rolled to the side, her arms and legs open wide after the great fucking she had received. Penny propped herself up on her elbow and licked her lips while looking at Annabeth.

Penny wanted nothing more than to fuck the used blonde, with her asshole near gaping wide of cum. Penny knew the sisters could easily tighten Annabeth back up, but for now they wouldn't as they too found it attractive to see Annabeths ass be so used.

Penny restrained herself from pouncing on Annabeth and instead looked at Drew, "Ready for one last round?" She asked dirtily.

"Of course babe." Drew said with a wink.

Drew moved forward as Penny spread her legs, positioning herself at Penny's cum filled pussy and pushed in. Penny moaned loudly as Drew started to thrust.

Meanwhile Piper had shifted back to having a pussy and laid next to Annabeth, cuddling the tired blonde. She made sure to keep Annabeth's legs spread wide, and her dick and balls out of the way, knowing Penny liked to see Annabeths loose ass. Piper would fix up her friend later. For now she would let Penny enjoy it as she cuddled Annabeth.

The blonde fell asleep with her head on Pipers shoulder, as Penny was busy enjoying the other sisters dick.


	8. A Friend Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny has her first experience with a man. Piper has Penny hook up with Jason.

Penny story-Jason

'It was time', Penny thought to herself as Piper led her into Cabin 1.

Penny hadn't told anyone who she was. No one knew that she was Percy except for Annabeth Piper and Drew. But those 3 had convinced her to tell Jason. Jason was a good friend of hers and they thought that if Penny could still talk to some of her old friends it would help her relax as a girl.

Plus Drew told Penny how she thinks that the less Penny resists the venom the easier it'll be to remove it. It was an odd idea to Penny, that the more she accepted it the easier to get rid of it but she was willing to try anything.

So telling her used to be close friend, and a guy at that, was what she had to do. Penny was nervous, not just from embarrassment from revealing it but also from the change of the dynamic the two would have. Before the change Percy and Jason were rivals in a sense. Both the two strongest demigods, both always sword fighting against the other and being treated as leaders.

Now Jason was all of that, and Penny was just a busty girl that couldn't even swing her sword easily. The change had gotten rid of most of her muscles and agility. She was more flexible, which Annabeth seemed to love, but her sword fighting was clearly down.

Suddenly she wasn't the hero of Olympus, so talking to Jason again made her nervous at how inferior she now felt.

"It'll be ok." Piper said off to Pennys side, as if she could read all the emotions in Penny. Something she very well may have been able to do. "Jason won't judge you any differently."

"Hey babe!" Piper called out cheerfully as she entered the cabin. Penny blushed and walked in.

Jason came around the corner smiling. He hugged Piper before looking up. He must have just finished his morning workout because he was shirtless, sweaty after the workout.

Penny herself had opted to wear a rather neutral outfit, much to Pipers displeasure. She had one just blue jeans and an orange camp halfblood t-shirt. For this conversation she didn't want to be in any clothing that she wouldn't have worn before, definitely not the mini skirt Piper had chosen for her.

Piper looked at him with clear lust in her eyes. Penny couldn't help but to check him out but quickly put the thought out of her head.

"You know the new camper ya? Been here a few weeks?" Piper said.

"Ya, you are…Penny right?" Jason said. Penny was surprised he knew her name despite not having talked before.

"Mhm. That's me. Penny." She said shyly. Not sure how to approach the conversation on how she was really Percy, currently trapped this way.

Luckily Penny didn't have to as suddenly Piper butted in, "So Jason. We have a little something to tell you." ***Time Skip***

Jason, to his credit, took the news pretty well. He kept quiet as Piper explained most of it, Penny standing there awkwardly. She explained how Percy, now Penny, had been this way for a few weeks as her and Drew have been searching for a solution but found nothing.

Penny was happy she left out some of the more embarrassing parts. How cum would drive her crazy and how she had an aura she couldn't control that would cause people to go wild with lust. How her body was extra sensitive to any physical touch.

However she did include how Penny couldn't get much muscle back. And from the way she looked it was pretty clear she would just keep the slutty appearance she had now. That part once again made Penny feel weird with how much stronger that made him now.

"So how do you feel…Penny?" Jason asked.

"Different. Takes some getting used to be a girl now. It's all odd with what I think and do now. But I'm getting better with it." Penny replied.

Penny was happy he had put a shirt on. Made the conversation easier without her having to feel a certain way looking at him.

Piper glanced at her watch, "Hey I have to go meet one of my sisters for a little bit so I'll be back in a tad. Enjoy you two."

Piper leaned forward and gave Jason a peck on the check. Penny noticed Jason's eyes move down to soak in the view of Pipers bust as she leaned forward. A view Penny enjoyed too, something she was sure Jason noticed when his eyes glanced up at hers.

Piper stood up and walked to the door, swaying her hips as she went, giving the two children of the big three a nice view of her ass as she left.

"So…" Penny said, unsure of what to say.

"Want to play a match of gun game?" Jason said, holding up a PS4 remote.

Penny smiled, "Sure. You are going to lose though. I still have all of my video game skills." ***Time Skip***

Penny found herself laughing, genuinely enjoying the time she was spending with Jason. It had been awhile since she could just relax with another guy, so this was refreshing.

"Been so long since I've played any games," Penny said as the round ended, "Feels good to again."

"Really? You haven't played? Come on, may be a girl but you can still play video games." Jason relied happily.

Penny laughed, "Ya but I've just been so busy trying to figure this all out that I thought playing games and acting like a guy wouldn't help. Wouldn't help if I was always caught playing PS4 with my hands in my pants."

Penny swore she caught a flicker in Jason's eyes at that. As if he just imagined Penny with her hands in her pants, rubbing herself. But just as quickly as it came it disappeared.

"Well at least you can now. No reason why you can't relax and do whatever you want." Jason said as he leaned back.

Suddenly Piper came in. "Hey you two. I'm all done but I have an activity to lead so I'll see you two later?" She glanced around the room, seeing the video game in the background and the chips on the table, "Looks like you two are acting like old times."

"Ya it's been nice. You were right to tell him." Penny said, feeling more relaxed now than before.

"I'm glad you did. At least now I can help you have some level of normalcy." Jason, the ever good guy said.

"Well I'll have to see you two later. Come here!" Piper said opening her arms, "I need to hug you both goodbye."

Both of them got up and moved over to indulge Piper. She gave Jason a big kiss before a quick hug, leaving him blushing after. Then she turned to Penny, with an almost mischievous grin.

Penny went forward and hugged her, Piper pulled her extra close and pushing their tits together causing Penny to instinctively get turned on. But then suddenly Penny realized what Piper was up to as she felt a slick hand rub on her back, right under her shirt.

Piper wiped off a stick slimy substance on Penny's back. Almost instantly Penny felt her back flare up, the heat spreading out from the sticky substance.

"Enjoy…" Piper whispered in Penny's ear as she backed away. As she got to the door she turned and winked before leaving.

'Oh no.' Penny thought. She felt the cum absorbing into her skin, having already smeared on her shirt. Even if she went and wiped it off it would be all over her shirt and that she couldn't get out.

'Maybe I just need to learn to control it. Control myself with this. I can do it.' Penny thought as she turned back to Jason.

She couldn't just leave. That would mess up the good flow they had going now. She had to stay for a bit longer, then look for an excuse. Otherwise it would come off as her leaving the second Piper was gone.

Penny went over to the couch and sat back down next to Jason. She did her best not to look at him as she felt herself getting turned on, flashes of what he would look like naked appearing in her head.

"So…um…" she said, unsure what to think of through the thoughts she was having. "What do you want to do?" Jason asked. "Up to you. What will make you feel best?"

'An orgasm.' Penny thought. She shook her head. No she couldn't just say that.

"I'm not sure." She replied. Trying to focus intently on the table.

The heat she felt in her body was powerful. She was glad she opted for jeans as she was sure her underwear was ruined with how wet she must be right now. Being a daughter of Poseidon in addition to the monsters venom made her get incredibly wet, something which like right now was annoying.

"We could go swimming." Jason said as he stood up, taking off his shirt as he started walking towards his room to get swim trunks.

A little gasp left Penny's lips as she saw him shirtless. She quickly recovered even though he must have heard. "How about…something else." Penny said. Unsure if he stayed shirtless and she got into a bikini that she would control herself.

"What?" Jason said confused. "You love swimming. That is your whole thing." He said as he put his shirt back on. "But ok. Maybe riding the pegasus's?"

'I want to ride you' she thought. No no all wrong. Not her thoughts. This was the magic talking.

"Um I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." She said as she hurried off, shutting the door behind her.

She leaned over the counter, breathing heavy. Penny looked up and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up so the part with cum on it was off of her back and her bra was showing.

She then brought her hands up, groping her tits as she let out another moan at the feeling. So sensitive she thought. How good it would feel to have anyone else's hands on them.

One hand lowered to her pussy, rubbing it over her jeans. The jeans being too big of a barrier to her, not giving enough pleasure.

She unbuttoned her jeans, sliding a hand in her pants and under her underwear. Her middle finger slightly went between her folds, feeling how wet she was. She was right form before. Her underwear would be ruined after this.

Penny lightly rubbed her clit, biting her lip as she did. She wanted to go further but knew she wouldn't reach the satisfaction she wanted. Not in here. Not being quiet. And definitely not alone. She found she was always more sensitive to another's touch.

Finally she regained enough control. She pulled her shirt down before buttoning her jeans again. She couldn't help what she was about to do.

Penny opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. She walked up to where Jason was sitting on the couch. "I have an idea for what we can do." She said, surprised at how much lust was in her voice.

She straddled Jason on the couch, who was too stunned to do much. His eyes took on a slight pink coloring to them.

Penny swore she felt her skin tingle. As if her body was reacting to her giving into the hormones. 'Maybe this is my aura working' Penny thought, showing itself by Jason's eyes becoming pink. Her aura making him not consider what he was gonna do, just giving in to his own lust.

She leaned down, bringing her lips to his. Kissing a guy was different she thought, yet still similar to any time with the other girls. She kept kissing him, once it started the desire to do more overcame her as she pushed even more against Jason.

Jason's hands moved to her hips and stayed there. But Penny didn't want that. She grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her tits. She felt her skin tingle even more as if her aura was becoming stronger to make Jason squeeze her tits.

The son of Jupiter enjoyed feeling Penny's tits in his hands. The DD's being amazing to him, who was used to Pipers own perfect tits. He squeezed the flesh that was covered by her bra and shirt, wanting to feel what was under them.

Penny leaned back to pull her shirt off of her head, leaving her in a sea green bra. Jason looked, the pink still in his eyes. He leaned up himself and wrapped his arms around Penny, unclipping her bra to toss it aside and leave her topless.

Instantly he had each hand on a tit, squeezing the soft breasts as his fingers moved over her nipples. Penny let out a moan as she moved back in to kiss him, making whimpering sounds in the kiss.

Penny got even more turned on at being touched this way. She didn't plan on having sex during this, but now she knew she wanted to. Really wanted to.

A few minutes later both were naked. Penny was laying on Jason's bed, her legs were spread as Jason was at her side. He had one hand squeezing her tits still, the other hand was busy fingering her pussy. He definitely knew what he was doing as Penny was writhing on the bed, him hitting her G-spot as he did it.

She was barely able to focus on jerking him off, her hand wrapped around his dick as he pleasured her. She moved her hand up and down his shaft, squeezing extra at the tip and twisting a bit. She had already spit in her hand to make it slide smoother for her.

Jason's eyes still had the pink glow to them, under her influence. He just wanted to satisfy Penny, to feel Penny against him and be satisfied himself.

Penny didn't know how but a few moments later she had her legs spread, Jason between them. His dick was angling down and he was rubbing the tip along her pussy folds. Penny could feel the cum starting to wear off on her, but she still wanted it so bad. The damage was done, she was in this position and too horny to stop. With a movement of his hips, Jason was inside of her.

Penny moaned out as she felt him fill her up, just like how Annabeth loves to do. How she used to love to do to Annabeth. Jason pulled back before slowly pushing back in, letting Penny adjust. After a few brief moments she had adjusted and started to move her hips to encourage him to go faster.

In no time he was slamming into her, Penny moaning loudly as she felt his dick pleasure her. Jason leaned forward, using his hands to push her tits together instead of letting them fall on her chest. He put his face against them, kissing them, occasionally licking her nipples as he plowed into Penny's cunt.

Her pussy lips clenched around his dick, greasing a tight grip that just made Jason want to fuck her harder. Penny was so wet, showing off her Poseidon heritage, that it was easy to go fast despite the tightness. With each deep thrust a little bit of liquid was coming out of the daughter of the sea.

Jason leaned back up and released her tits. He was mesmerized to watch as they bounced and moved about as he fucked her. It turned Penny on to know how attractive he found her tits in her current state. She reached one hand up to play with her left breast, seeming to turn on Jason even more to watch her play with herself.

Her other hand moved down, rubbing her clit as she felt her orgasm coming near after the foreplay and now sex. Penny bit her lip as she tried to hold off the feeling, to let it build up. But finally she burst, giving out a loud yell as she came, squirting out of her cunt as her walls tightened around Jason.

Jason pushes further inside of her and kept fucking her making Penny just scream louder as she kept being pleasured even as she came. Finally though as she was calming down though she felt Jason finishing. He grunted as he did a few final thrusts, before pulling out of her. He jerked his dick off a few times and came, covering her stomach and tits with his cum.

Penny gasped as the cum reacted with her, she felt satisfied having been fucked but she wanted more. She knew another round should satisfy her enough to make her able to control herself.

"Like what you see?" Penny said as she brought her hands up to her breasts, massaging the cum into them to make them shine with the cum on them.

"You are a dirty little slut." Jason said as he towered over her, staring at her playing with her tits.

Penny grinned and rolled over, sticking her ass in the air, "You haven't played with this yet." She said as she wiggled her butt.

Jason's hands started to squeeze her ass, massaging her ass and thighs which just made Penny feel good. But he quickly moved into position, his dick at her asshole this time.

Penny didn't try anal much but she knew she could do it. The sensation of cum on her stomach and back made her decide to let him do it as he pushed his wet dick inside of her ass.

Lucky part of having the monsters venom in her was that it felt amazing to have her ass fucked. In no time he was thrusting full speed as Penny moaned. Jason grabbed some of her dark hair and pulled back on it, making Penny lift her head up as his other hand played with her tits.

Penny squeezed her ass and immediately got the reaction she wanted as Jason grunted out louder at it tightening. He kept going even as she smiled at how she just made it feel better.

A few moments later though he reached his end. Jason came, emptying himself inside of Penny's asshole. He put his hands on her ass as he finished, using that to hold himself in place till he was sure that he was done cumming before he pulled out.

Penny flipped over, satisfied now and more me less able to control herself, even though she still felt slutty.

"That was something fun to do." She said, still not fully in control of her personality.

"Ya it was." Jason said, the pink glow in his eyes dimming. "We should do it again one time."

He moved to lay next to her on the bed, Penny covered and filled with cum.


	9. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter showing Penny after being with Jason. She talks to Piper and then shows her progress to Annabeth.

Penny story

Penny entered Pipers room later that evening to find the daughter of Aphrodite laying on her bed. She hadn't changed from earlier, still wearing her mini skirt and t-shirt she had on when she dropped Penny off at Jason's.

"So the plan was to have me fuck him?" Penny said as she sat on the edge of Piper's bed, feeling a bit angry now that all of the hormonal effects have worn off.

Piper signed, "At least let me explain before you get all angry."

Penny was already angry but decided to listen as Piper leaned up.

"We found out the monsters venom in you works stronger the more it is resisted. Like Chinese finger cuffs. The more you resist it the stronger it is and more difficult it will be to cure you." Piper said.

"So you want me to stop resisting then? Just accept the way it is and be happy I'm a girl?" Penny said. "Optimistically ya. But we know you are resisting. Annabeth says how you still are heavily struggling even around just her. So we all figured you would benefit if you started telling more people about what happened." Piper replied.

"I know I know. That's why I went to Jason's in the first place."

"I used the cum to help push you over that edge so you would do what you did. Your body is willing you to be bisexual. You might be able to satisfy your cravings due to Annabeth having a dick, but you will still have those urges now as a girl." Piper said.

Penny thought about it and knew it was true. She did find it satisfying when Annabeth would fuck her long and hard. It was still odd to her to enjoy feeling being spread and plowed into, but it felt good.

"Ok ok. But couldn't you have told me the plan before hand so I at least knew?" Penny said.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Piper replied with a devilish grin, "Besides, it was enjoyable wasn't it?" Penny blushed, not wanting to admit that it was very good. Jason was amazing at it.

"You don't need to say anything. I've been with Jason so I know how he is," Piper said making Penny blush more, "But I will promise that I won't do that again with other guys. Girls…"

"Girls are a bit different." Penny agreed.

"Out of curiosity, did our theory work? After you gave in and fucked him a few times did you notice the cum effecting you less?" Piper said, seriously trying to understand.

"Hmm…" Penny thought, "I would say yes. After a few times I felt like I could control myself again."

"Good! That means we were right. The more you accept and not resist the less cum will have an effect on you and you will become more of a normal girl." Piper said.

Penny wasn't so sure if she wanted to be a normal girl. But she figured she didn't really have a choice if this was how the magic of it worked.

"I also noticed Jason's eyes glowing pink. Is that some new power I have?" Penny asked.

"Probably. It's possible the venom gives you an aura that makes others more willing to have sex with you to satisfy its needs. Hmm I wonder if we can teach you to control it. I've taught a lot of sisters to control other forms of sex magic." Piper told her.

"Control it? Wouldn't that mean I could seduce whoever I wanted? Or use it to keep others from trying to seduce me?" Penny said our of curiosity.

"Well yes. If you could control it."

That would be fun, Penny thought, maybe make this transformation worth it if she could use it on others to her benefit.

Penny sighed, "Ok I get why you did what you did. But don't do that again."

"I won't with another guy." Piper relied.

Penny glared at her but Piper just smiled.

"Fine fine. That's good enough." Penny got to stand up.

"Oh Penny, we can start lessons whenever. Also will you still talk to Jason?" Piper asked.

Penny thought for a moment, "Yes I will. It was nice to have a friend again."

"Do you think you will do what you did today again?" Piper said, a wicked look in her eyes.

"…I don't know." Was all Penny would reply as she walked away.

**Time Skip**

Penny and Annabeth were relaxing at the bank of the creek, having spent their afternoon together in the woods where they could be alone.

Both girls enjoyed the privacy, not having to hide as they cuddled and held hands. Talked openly about everything. Penny filled Annabeth in on all that happened and came to an agreement that they wouldn't do that again with Penny and a guy until she was much more willing naturally.

Penny also told Annabeth about the idea of taking lessons to control her powers. Annabeth seemed to like this, encouraging Penny to find some new hot girls to test it out on. Making Penny wonder how much of her powers she already used on Annabeth without meaning to.

After awhile both girls laid down, Penny holding Annabeth as they just relaxed.

"If part of what I need to do is accept what happened," Penny said breaking the silence, "Maybe I should start with you."

Annabeth tilted her head to look at Penny, a bit confused on what she meant. Penny after all already shared everything with her.

Penny leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend, both of them enjoying the way the others soft lips felt against each other. After a few moments Penny pulled back.

"One blowjob. You can't finish on me since I can't control it yet. But I'll give you one." Penny said.

Annabeth thought for a minute, "Are you sure?"

"I need to accept what has happened to me. And I want to make you feel good. Make you moan due to me." Penny said as she leaned forward to kiss Annabeth's neck.

They moved their position as Annabeth lifted her ass off the ground, sliding her sweatpants down along with her compression shorts she had on to help her hide her dick. She clearly didn't need much to get her ready as she was already rock hard and dick at attention.

Penny lowered herself down, opening her mouth wide and slowly engulfed Annabeth's dick. Annabeth instantly bit her lip, enjoying the feeling of the wet mouth around her cock.

Penny put her hands on Annabeths hips, slowly moving them down to grab at what she could of Annabeths ass as the blonde sat on the ground, happily receiving her blowjob.

Annabeth let out a moan as Penny started to swirl her tongue, knowing exactly how to please a dick from her own personal experience. She used her tongue to stimulate Annabeth's sensitive spots, flicking the tip of her tongue over the tip of Annabeths dick.

The moans she was getting just encouraged Penny more. Made her happier, even if she wasn't entirely sure about sucking dick yet, she was sure that making Annabeth happy was one of the best feelings she could have.

One of Penny's free hands roamed up, grabbed one of Annabeth's boobs through her shirt, squeezing the ample sized tits. Annabeth quickly pulled her shirt and bra over her tits, letting Penny directly touch her breasts just as both of them wanted.

Annabeth wanted to reach for Penny's tits, she always loved how she had a girlfriend with even bigger tits than her own. But she didn't want to mess with Penny, she wanted to let Penny lead this whole thing.

Penny started to bob her head more and more, causing Annabeth to moan even louder as her dick was engulfed over and over by Penny's full lips. Annabeths hands roamed over Penny's hair, moving through her raven hair locks.

"Oh gods it feels so good…" Annabeth moaned out.

Penny opened her eyes to look up at Annabeth, savoring the way her face was twisted as she was being filled with pleasure. The way her mouth opened and sounds escaped her lips, how her chest moved with her shaky breaths.

Meanwhile Annabeth opened her eyes to look at Penny, locking eyes between green and grey. The way Penny's mouth was shaped in such a perfect dick sucking way turned on Annabeth even more, made her desire to dominate and fuck Penny even more than usual. To sees Penny's mouth as she plowed her pussy.

But Annabeth resisted, just watching how Penny's face looked as she sucked dick so expertly despite lack of complete experience.

"I'm-im close," Annabeth warned her.

Penny backed off, removing her mouth, using one hand to jerk the saliva covered dick, "How do you want to do this wise girl?"

Annabeth smirked at the nickname but quickly moaned as Penny's thumb rubbed over her tip, "I'll do it-In my own mouth."

That turned Penny on as she wanted to see her girlfriend do that act of flexibility. She stopped as Annabeth leaned forward.

Annabeth curled up, happy with how flexible she was as she was able to easily take her own dick in her mouth. She tasted Penny's saliva all over her dick and that just made Annabeth whimper in happiness as she sucked herself.

With a few last bobs of her head she felt herself cum, filling up her own mouth as Penny bit her lip and happily watched.

"Gods that's so fucking hot. I need you to do this more often for me." Penny said.

Annabeth, with a sense of satisfaction at that comment, uncurled, her tits no longer pushed against her own stomach as she laid flat.

She promptly swallowed all of the cum and pulled up her sweatpants and boxers, careful to make sure none got on Penny as per their deal. Then she readjusted her shirt and bra to fit properly and not show off what they just did.

Penny moved to lay next to Annabeth, letting Annabeth nuzzle up against her.

"How was that? Feel ok?" Annabeth asked.

"It was nice to pleasure you. To see you so happy." Penny admitted.

"Baby steps," Annabeth said, "I'm proud of you."

Penny smiled, "Maybe later on we can do more than that. Won't lie, that did get me very turned on."

Annabeth smirked, "Such a tease seaweed brain." As she kissed Penny on the cheek, and the two proceeded to stay cuddling for as long as they could.


	10. A Divine Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny is visited by Aphrodite who has taken an interest in Penny.

Penny Pov

Penny was annoyed. Dinner before as Percy had been lonely, but being lonely was better than being at the Hermes table.

It wasn't as overcrowded as before the wars, but there was still plenty of unclaimed children for now. Penny knee the gods would get to them. But for her? Poseidon didn't know about her and without revealing her identity he couldn't claim her. And no other god would so Penny was stuck at the Hermes cabin until she could turn back.

She knew she was considered odd. The gods claimed children faster now due to the deal with Percy. The fact she had been at camp for awhile without being claimed was something she knew people talked about.

Penny felt a bit bad when she heard the conch horn blow, signifying the end of dinner and to head to the camp fire. She at least loved the camp fire. She usually got to talk with Annabeth there as it wasn't a secret the two were friends. Besides that though Penny hadn't talked to many other people yet, finding it hard to develop friendships.

"Alright! Let's all line up!" Travis yelled out. All the Hermes kids cheered loudly as they marched off.

Penny sighed and followed along. She looked at the woods as they walked, noticing a faint pink glow.

' _Not a good sign…_ ' Penny thought. She could feel the power from the glow and could feel it beckoning her closer.

"I'll be right back." She said to her cabin mates. None of them seemed to notice.

Penny ran off to the woods, following the glow until she was deep enough that the trees blocked her view of the camp fire. The pink glow bursted, and suddenly a women was standing there.

"Hello Penny," Aphrodite said, "Or is it still Percy?"

Penny was stunned. Did the gods know of what happened to her?

"Lady Aphrodite," Penny said as she bowed. Last goddess to mess with was Aphrodite, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

The bowing seemed to amuse Aphrodite based on how she got closer and pulled up Penny. Talking to Aphrodite always made Penny nervous. It was hard to focus when she was around due to her beauty.

Currently she took the form of about a 28 year old. She had light brunette hair, and sky blue eyes. Her fair skin was emphasized by the white Greek dress she wore, which also emphasized all of her curves.

"I find your new situation so interesting. It's so cute seeing you and Annabeth handle it." Aphrodite admitted.

Penny huffed, of course Aphrodite found its funny what was happening.

"Does my Dad know what happened? Surely you can help me can't you? Turn me back?" Penny asked fast.

"Calm down young one," Aphrodite ordered in her silky smooth voice. Penny didn't know if it was charmspeak but she felt herself relax.

"Your father does not know. None of the gods do. I've blocked them from knowing. They just think you are another demigod that's they did not sire." Aphrodite said.

"What? Why are you blocking them from knowing? Let my Dad help." Penny said angrily.

"Do you want them to know? Gods cannot interfere directly. Technically this is an accident you had with a monster. Do you expect gods to help every time one of their children fight a monster? Did your Dad help you every fight? No. Demigods must work on their own." Aphrodite said.

Penny growled. It was true. But it still sucked.

"Besides," Aphrodite continued, "If they all knew, then people at camp would know. And I take it you don't want that yet."

"Ya…that's true." Penny admitted.

"Good. So I will keep blocking them from knowing and I'll keep an eye on what happens."

Penny backed away a step to clear her head. "Why are you here?"

"I can't directly interfere. At least in the sense of turning you back. But I can do something. I came to tell you I will help and you will have my blessing." The goddess told the demigoddess.

"Your blessing?" Penny asked confused.

Aphrodite shook her head and laughed, "Head back to the camp fire young one. I just wanted you to know that I am here for you. I'll visit you again soon."

With that she disappeared, leaving Penny in the dark woods.

***skip***

Penny was sitting at the camp fire, almost forgetting about the meeting with the goddess as she sat next to Annabeth. She couldn't lean in close like how she wanted, but being with her was still nice.

A few songs later the camp fire suddenly roared, turning from gold to pink. Everyone gasped as they turned towards Penny.

' _Oh no. What have you done Aphrodite,_ ' Penny thought.

Penny looked down. Her t-shirt and jeans were replaced by a blue Greek dress, with green trimmings on it. The dress had a deep v-neck, showing off her enormous chest. The end of the dress was mid thigh, which when paired with the heels she now had on drew attention to her legs. Penny couldn't see, but she bet she had make up on her face as well.

"No way…she didn't…" Piper whispered, stunned.

Chiron spoke up, "At last it is decided. Penny, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, and lust."

Penny heard a voice in her head, ' _You wanted to be claimed, to have a home. Now you have one._ '


	11. New Cabin, Special Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny moves into the Aphrodite cabin after being claimed by Aphrodite. Aphrodite later appears and brings Annabeth along for some fun.

Penny chapter

Third person POV

What happened next was a whirlwind. The campfire ended soon after and Penny was whisked away with the Aphrodite cabin. She found it hard to keep up with them in the laced up heels she had on, as well as the dress after her claiming. They all seemed nice and were crowding her, telling her about how nice it is she knows her parentage, to have a place at camp.

But Penny was just confused. When Aphrodite said she would help this is not what Penny expected. Penny kept her thoughts to herself, not wanting to curse Aphrodite and get punished herself.

To Pipers credit she was able to lie well. As they went back to the cabin she talked about how they would put her in her own room. The magic cabins would be able to grow on the inside, ensuring every camper had their own room. Not a large one, but Piper told her it would work. She did however have to share a bathroom with a few other Aphrodite daughters, something that Penny was unsure if she should be excited or nervous about.

After all that happened the rest of the cabin went to bed, giving Penny her space. It was just Piper and Penny in her room, Piper showing her a few things.

"In the dresser you'll find some clothes. They are enchanted to be sure to fit you," Piper said as she glanced at Penny, "Maybe a bit tighter than you normally like but they will fit."

"I have no clue what happened," Penny whispered so others wouldn't hear them with the door open, "Suddenly I was claimed by your Mom…"

"Our Mom," Piper interrupted her, glancing at the open door, "Our mom now. Keep that in mind. If people find out…it would be a lot of explaining what you are doing here."

"She appeared to me right before the camp fire. Told me she would help or something. Talk to me again soon." Penny whispered.

Piper stood and was deep in thought before shaking her head, "Mom works in weird ways. Let's talk tomorrow. Get some rest now. Tomorrow morning before breakfast being a new camper we are supposed to meet and talk so I'll see you then."

"Thanks. For the help with everything." Penny said as Piper was about to leave.

Piper turned back, "No problem. If you need me I'll be in my room. May be a bit busy with Drew being in there too." Piper winked at Penny before heading off, no doubt to fuck Drew.

Penny laid down on the bed. The room wasn't too big. A bed and a nightstand, with a dresser. Some walking room. Of course a mirror that was over the whole back of the door, letting her see the room easily. Not like Percy's room, but it would work.

Penny laid in thought when suddenly she felt a presence appear. Sure enough a small flash of light and there was Aphrodite, still in her white Greek dress.

Penny jumped up, and almost fell over as she wasn't used to the laced heels she had on which unbalanced her, "What the hell was that?" Penny said in a quiet voice.

Aphrodite waved her hand, "Don't worry about noise. Rooms are sound proof if the doors closed. What it was, was helping you."

"Helping? To claim me? That just makes the situation harder to explain and-"

Aphrodite interrupted, "You wanted a home. Now you have one. With my blessing no one will be able to tell you aren't my daughter."

"But-" Penny started.

Aphrodite continued, ignoring the girl, "Don't worry. I have it covered. I have an interest in you and you will be fine. When you are done with this whole gender bender deal you will be fine. You will go back to your old cabin and be fine." She said in a slightly dismissing tone.

Penny bit her tongue, wanting to make sure she didn't offend Aphrodite. If the goddess took an interest in her there wasn't much else she could do for now.

Aphrodite took the silence as agreement, "Good. Now then my payment for the help." She said happily.

Both girls looked at each other, one teen and one adult. Aphrodite clapped her hands and suddenly her clothes disappeared. The beauty of Aphrodite made all of Penny's thoughts suddenly stutter. She stopped worrying and was mesmerized with Aphrodites beauty. She had never seen a sexier person in her life.

Aphrodite walked slowly towards Penny, letting her hips sway, letting Penny drink in the sight of her naked form. When Aphrodite got to Penny she put her hands on Penny's waist.

"I want in on it. I see how much you fuck. I want some." Aphrodite said with lust in her voice, "I will keep being your patron, helping you. And in turn I get to bed you. Is that ok?"

Penny wasn't sure what to say. She didn't like the way it was worded, Aphrodite bedding her. But being able to be with the goddess of beauty and lust? She couldn't turn that down.

"Y-yes," Penny agreed.

Aphrodite smiled, leaning down to kiss the girl in front of her. They made out as Penny was still stunned on the spot, no doubt Aphrodite using extra magic to keep her so stunned. Aphrodites hands moved up, sliding the blue Greek dress off of Penny's shoulders, letting it fall down to her ankles.

Underneath Penny had on lacy blue underwear, but the outfit left Penny braless. Her breathing hitched as both of the goddesses hands grasped her chest, her thumbs rubbing over her nipples. The magic seemed to lessen as Penny found herself able to move again, her own hands raising to grab Aphrodites breasts.

Penny nearly moaned as she felt the tits in front of her. Aphrodites were perfect, the perfect mix of firmness and softness that made Penny go wild with desire. She felt her pussy getting wet, soaking her lacy underwear she had on.

Aphrodite broke the kiss and backed up a step, surprising the stunned Penny, "We need one more thing before we can continue."

Penny was still in a state mesmerized by Aphrodite. Her thoughts clouded, not fully forming. Before she could figure out how to ask what there was another flash.

"Penny!" She heard a voice. Annabeths, "And Aphrodite? What did you do?!" She started to question angrily.

Aphrodite was in no mood to answer questions now. She wanted to be satisfied. Annabeth kept asking questions but with a wave of the goddesses hand she silenced. Aphrodite used her magic to attack Annabeth's mind, making it unable of forming sentences. For the night she would serve just as a sex toy, for the goddess and Penny.

With another wave of her hand Annabeth was naked, her dick rock hard and pointing straight ahead, ready for sex. Annabeth turned and looked at Penny, in just her lacy underwear and high heels. With a leap Annabeth collided on her, pushing her down to the bed as Aphrodite hungrily watched.

Being the goddess of sex she didn't just get pleasure from having sex herself, but also from watching others do it. Annabeth in her new mental state wasted no time. She didn't even get Penny's lacy panties off, instead she pushed Penny's legs up, spreading them as she pushed the underwear aside. With a thrust Annabeth had herself embedded inside of Penny, both of them moaning under Aphrodites effects.

Normally Penny would want to be warmed up more, but as it was she didn't need that. She moaned loudly as Annabeth started to thrust, feeling a dick filling her up just made the new faux-Aphrodite daughter arch her back as she felt pleasure go through her.

Aphrodite rubbed her pussy as she watched, loving to see the couple so enthralled with lust as they did the deed. She was content to watch as she sat neck to them on the bed, watching Penny's tits bounce as she got pounded into, watch Penny's cunt stretch out around Annabeths dick, clenching the Athenians dick. Annabeths own tits bounced as she frantically fucked, filling up her girlfriend.

Penny looked as if she was trying to say something, but in her own current state under Aphrodites effects and having her pussy jack hammered by Annabeth she wasn't able to say anything. Instead she just kept moaning loudly, not holding back at all. On the other hand Annabeth didn't attempt to do anything but yell as she felt Penny's cunt squeeze her dick, being unable to speak even if they weren't fucking.

Aphrodite used her spare hand to grab Penny's breasts, making the raven haired girl shudder under the touch of the goddess. One of her own hands shot up, squeezing one of Aphrodites tits in return, something that made Aphrodite grin. She leaned forward to let Penny kneed her breasts as she was being fucked.

Maybe it was a result from how fast she was going, or from Aphrodites presence. But whatever it was both girls found themselves nearing their end fast. Magic seemed to tether them together as both came at the same time, the couple yelling out as they finished. Annabeth shot rope after rope or cum into Penny's pussy as Penny clenched on Annabeth's dick, milking it dry of all of its cum. Annabeths tongue hung out of her mouth as she was overcome by the feeling.

Seconds later Annabeth pulled out of Penny and moved aside. However Aphrodites magic ensured that she was instantly hard again, balls full of more cum.

"That was fun to watch," Aphrodite said as Penny panted, lowering her legs that were held up as she was fucked. She still had her underwear and laced heels on, making it through the fucking in that.

"Now then, my turn." Aphrodite said with a grin.

She grabbed Penny, pushing her legs back up again. Penny gasped as she was folded back up, her knees touching her shoulders as her lower body was angled upwards. Aphrodite looked down, staring at Penny's pussy as she moved the underwear aside, drinking in the sight of her cunt, currently filled with Annabeths cum.

Annabeth was to the side waiting, as if frozen by Aphrodites powers. No doubt frozen while Aphrodite took her time enjoying Penny in the position she was. The hand that moved Penny's underwear aside rubbed Penny's clit lightly, making Penny groan as she felt more pleasure.

Penny helped out by looping her arms around her legs, holding them up to keep herself in her folded position. She looked down to see the blue underwear pushed to the side, feeling Aphrodites fingers rubbing delicate circles on her clit. Penny bit her lip, enjoying the feeling going through her.

"In…inside…" Penny got out. Her voice a small whimper, nearly begging.

Aphrodite grinned as she moved up, using her powers to give herself a dick as well. Just looking at it made Penny's mouth near water from the shear beauty Aphrodite emanated. With a slow push Aphrodite moved her dick into Penny's pussy, filling up what previously Annabeth had been inside of.

Aphrodites speed increased, making Penny a moaning mess as she was fucked again. Her pussy not only wet from herself but also from Annabeths cum made it easy for Aphrodite to thrust inside of the teen girl.

As they fucked Penny curled her head forward into Aphrodites shoulders, kissing the goddesses flawless skin as the divine being was thrusting. Penny kept moaning as she kissed Aphrodites body, unable to hold it back with how good Aphrodite was.

It was no surprise to her that she came fast, after only a few moments Penny yelled out as she felt her pussy squirting. There was a satisfying feeling hearing Aphrodites moans change as Penny's pussy squeezed tighter around the goddess, pleasuring even Aphrodite herself.

"I get why Annabeth can't get enough of this," Aphrodite said between groans of pleasure, "You are simply built for pleasure."

Penny squealed at the compliment, in her current state she just felt pride at having Aphrodite compliment her as she plowed her cunt. Penny adjusted her grip on her legs to keep them pulled up, making sure they didn't get in Aphrodite's way. At the same time Penny arched her back, the feeling of still being thrusted into despite just orgasming creating even more pleasure for her.

Aphrodites dick slid in and out of Penny's tight hole. Penny always thought Annabeth was the best fit for her, but nothing compared to the goddess of sex herself. Aphrodite had the perfect dick, rubbing Penny's inner walls in all of the right ways.

Penny felt amazing to Aphrodite, and as the teen approached her second orgasm Aphrodite felt her own approaching. Penny wasn't sure if it was just the goddesses skill, magic, or coincidence, but they both came at the same time.

Aphrodite gave out a loud moan as she felt her dick pulse, shooting her cum inside of Penny's quivering pussy. Penny herself screamed out as she felt both herself orgasming and cum filling her up again, the warm feeling in her gut filling her mind.

When they both stopped Aphrodite stepped back, moving back so when Penny looked down she could see a full view of Aphrodites dick. On the milfs body it looked enticing along with her big natural tits, her hourglass figure, and flawless skin complexion.

"Don't just stare. Why don't you try a taste? Clean me off from all 3 of our signs of lust." Aphrodite said, her voice washing over Penny's mind.

Penny barely even registered her movements. She released her legs, unfolding herself. With slow motions she slid off the bed, squatting down in front of Aphrodite. It took her a few moments to get her balance, squatting on her large laced heels not being the easiest for her who wasn't used to heels at all. But she finally managed it.

Now facing Aphrodite's still hard dick she couldn't help herself as she listened to Aphrodites words, to clean her off. Her dick was currently covered in both her own cum, Penny's juices, and the leftover cum from Annabeth's turn. Penny opened her mouth and moved forward taking Aphrodites cock into her mouth, letting a small moan out as her tongue ran along the tip.

"Annabeth dear, come closer." Aphrodite said, unfreezing they Athena daughter.

Annabeth obeyed the goddess, no higher level thought going through her head besides her own lust and desires. Annabeth moved closer to the other two women, listening to Penny's throat as she slobbered all over Aphrodites amazing cock. Penny had pushed aside her underwear once again and was rubbing her clit furiously, the movement after such powerful fuckings causing cum to leak out of her pussy and onto the floor.

"Don't let her waste any Annabeth," Aphrodite said as she grabbed Annabeths hair with one hand, pushing her head down so the mindless whore could see the cum on the ground.

It didn't take more than that before the blonde teen was on the ground, licking up the combined cum of herself and Aphrodite. Penny barely seemed to react to Annabeths head under her pussy as she kept rubbing herself while using her mouth to please Aphrodite the best she could. Penny let out another moan at the taste of Aphrodites dick, even without being covered in so much Penny knew it naturally would taste amazing.

The 3 girls remained that way for some time. Aphrodite groping her own tits as she enjoyed the female beauty squatting before her, greedily sucking her dick. Penny herself doing her best to please Aphrodite, using skills she picked up while she's been a girl to do that. She would go as deep as she could, suck to create suction with her lips and then use her tongue to actively lick along the length and tip of Aphrodite dick. Anything she could to make the goddess proud.

"Your mouth feels so good," Aphrodite giggled, "If I didn't know better I would have thought you were always a girl."

Meanwhile Annabeth was below Penny, enjoying the cum leaking out of her girlfriend as Penny rubbed herself.

Once Annabeth finished licking up all that was on the floor like a cat she flipped up, latching her mouth around

Penny's pussy and drove her tongue in to eat the cum out directly. Penny gave out a muffled yelp as she felt Annabeth energetically eating her pussy, Annabeths hands wondering all over Penny's body, squeezing her ass as she stayed squatting above her face.

Aphrodite looked down at Annabeth, who underneath all of the magic effects had a truly stupid face as she was busy only caring about tasting Penny's cunt. It almost made Penny unstable on her heels but she stayed upright and kept sucking on Aphrodites dick. Annabeth shook her head as she kept greedily and lustily eating Penny out, causing Penny to give deep moans into Aphrodites cock.

"Here you go Penny," Aphrodite said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the work of the lips around her, "Drink it all up."

Pennys eyes went wide as she realized what was happening. Her ass was being roughly squeezed while a tongue pushed deep into her pussy, and now she felt Aphrodites dick cumming inside her mouth. Penny couldn't begin to describe the flavor of the cum, tasting the most perfect of anything she's ever had in her life, Aphrodite living up to all the hype about her.

Penny let out loud noises as she was pleasured and tasted the goddesses cum. When Aphrodite stopped and moved back Penny was sad when she swallowed the last bit. Penny tried to stand up but Annabeths grip was strong, keeping Penny in the position she was, not wanting to stop tasting her. Penny leaned back, leaning against the bed to help balance herself as Annabeth kept viscously eating her pussy.

"Both of you, stand up." Aphrodite commanded.

The authority of the goddess hit both girls as they stood up, turning towards her. Annabeth still was out of control and although she stood, she wasn't done yet. She grabbed Penny's tits with one hand while the other squeezed Penny's ass, kissing the side of her neck.

"To reward you for the sex and blowjob, I figured why not use my powers to restore something to you," Aphrodite said as she snapped her fingers.

Light appeared around Penny's pussy and when it went away Penny gasped, she had a dick back. Her own dick.

"How?" Penny asked astonished, "How did you do th-" She was cut off as Annabeth noticed, happily grabbing the dick in her hand and stroking Penny, making Penny moan at the feeling she had missed.

"I'm a goddess. It'll go away since I can't permanently fix your situation. The venom would just undo the changes. But it can last long enough to let you enjoy your dear Annie again." Aphrodite said with a glint in her eyes.

Penny felt her desires swell up, she had so much she wanted to do to Annabeth. So much to experience again while she had the chance. Penny looked at the blonde who was busy pushing her whole body against Penny's, feeling Annabeth's smooth skin and fatty tits against herself.

Penny grabbed Annabeth by the waist and pushed her down on the bed. Annabeth let out a yelp as she fell, surprised she was pushed away. She reached out to try and grab Penny's dick but before she could Penny had straddled her chest. Sitting on Annabeth's busty chest she used one hand to grab the blondes hair to maneuver her head down. Luckily even without her brain power Annabeth's desires let her know what Penny was going for as she opened her mouth, suddenly having it filled up with Penny's dick.

Penny had wanted this for awhile. To feel Annabeth's lips around a dick again, feel her throat as that dick was thrusted into her mouth. And now Penny could do just that. She started to thrust faster and faster, pounding the teens throat who gagged due to the large dick in her mouth.

Annabeth didn't just lay there and take it however. As she felt her throat being pounded she reached up with her hands, squeezing Penny's DD cup tits. Penny didn't even care that her tits were being squeezed, having that reminder she was a girl. All she cared about was the fact she was feeling a blowjob by Annabeth again. Even if it was more of the thrusting doing work than Annabeth.

Annabeth started to hump the air, clearly wanting pleasure back to herself. Penny leaned back slightly using her spare hand to grasp Annabeths dick. She felt another hand there and looked back to see Aphrodite grinning as she helped penny stroke Annabeths dick. It wasn't much, but it made the blonde happy as she opened her mouth wider to moan while Penny kept thrusting.

The moan let some of Annabeths saliva leak out of her mouth, getting over her own face making her seem even dirtier to Penny. The sight drove Penny wild and she came quickly, being so unused to the stamina of having a dick.

Penny pushed her dick all the way inside of Annabeths mouth, making her nose touch Penny's stomach. Annabeth convulsed slightly as the dick was pushed so far down her throat, her eyes rolling back from the oxygen cut off. But she held together, squeezing Penny's boobs hard as she felt cum entering her mouth. Annabeth's slutty instincts made her moan as she felt the cum fill her mouth up, being shot directly down her throat.

Finally when Penny was done she backed off, pulling her dick out of Annabeths mouth who coughed and got cum and saliva even more over her face, making the usual proud Athena daughter look even more like a used slut with her messy hair.

"How was it?" Aphrodite asked as both of them stopping jerking Annabeth off, much to her dismay.

"Amazing…" Penny said dreamily. She quickly jumped back and got between Annabeths legs, ready to pound the blonde as Aphrodites magic already made her hard again. "Can you get this off?" Penny asked while tugging at Annabeths dick.

"Oh honey…that's her choice to do," Aphrodite teasingly said, "Annabeth dear, do you want to take off your dick?"

Annabeth wasn't capable of responding and Aphrodite knew that. The blonde just thrusted into the air with a stupid grin on her face.

"I guess that's your answer." Aphrodite said acting innocent.

Penny huffed, accepting she wouldn't get to fuck Annabeths pussy this time. Maybe another time. However Annabeth still had another hole she could try. Penny lined her dick up with Annabeths asshole, and quickly pushed inside. Instantly Penny and Annabeth moaned loudly, Penny enjoying the feeling of a tight squeeze around a dick, Annabeth enjoying a dick inside of her.

Aphrodite moved next to Annabeth, she stayed in a doggy position and pushed her ass out towards Penny. Aphrodite had shifted back, giving Penny a view of her ass and pussy while Penny fucked the dick girl. Penny didn't waste the opportunity as she used the hand on the side of Aphrodite to squeeze the goddesses ass, feeling her body as she kept thrusting.

Annabeth's asshole was tight around Penny's dick, squeezing the meat rod as it plowed her ass. Annabeth moaned loudly and arched her back, pushing her tits up in the air. Penny grabbed her own boobs with her spare hand, fondling her nipples as she fucked Annabeth, enjoying watching the blondes tits bounce as they fucked.

Penny used her hand and pushed her thumb inside Aphrodites asshole while she used 2 fingers to push inside of Aphrodites pussy. Penny pumped them inside of the goddess's holes.

Annabeth kept writhing as she was fucked, feeling the pleasure Penny was giving her. With her hands she grabbed her own dick and jerked herself off, using both hands to do it. Penny watched as Annabeths arms pushed her tits together while she did this.

"You two are so much fun to watch," Aphrodite said as she turned her head to grin at Penny, "I should visit more often." She finished with a moan.

"Our, ah, pleasure." Penny got out between moans.

"I bet so. Now let's finish her off." Aphrodite spoke as she leaned over and kissed Annabeth.

Annabeth screamed into the kiss as Aphrodites energy easily flooded her. Annabeth thrust her hips into the air as she started to cum, shooting out of her dick. Given Penny's position with her leaning forward it got all over Penny, some getting up to her face but most of it covering the lower half of her tits. Penny gasped as she felt herself get soaked by it.

Then the magic in Annabeth spread, seeping into Penny. Penny couldn't help herself as she too came, being more contained as she just filled up Annabeths asshole. Both teens afterward were panting messes but Aphrodite wasn't done quite yet and instantly made them hard again.

"Don't…know," Penny huffed, "How much…longer."

"Just a bit more. Then you can rest." Aphrodite said while grinning.

After that the 3 rotated positions. Penny did one more go at Annabeth, this time having Annabeth lay on her stomach so she could grope the blondes ass as she pounded into her, enjoying Annabeths amazing bubbly ass.

After that Aphrodite laid down, having Penny get on top and ride the goddess who grew a dick again. Penny felt her ass stretch as she balanced on her heels and rode Aphrodite, still having the lacy underwear on. Meanwhile Annabeth sat on Aphrodites face, having her ass cleaned out after the 2 cum loads she had received, making out with Penny the entire time.

After that ended, with Penny and Annabeth cumming on Aphrodites stomach, Aphrodite in Penny's ass. Once that finished Penny's dick wore off, her exhaustion setting even more in. But Aphrodite wanted one more thing.

"Us two will share your pussy. Then you can rest." Aphrodite declared.

They laid Penny down on the bed, ripping off her underwear at long last as both girls got between her legs. With a bit of maneuvering they both filled up her pussy and fucked the raven haired girl crazy.

Penny didn't remember much more after that. Just her being groped by 4 hands, tongues entering her mouth, 2 dicks plowing her cunt. Penny wasn't even sure when she finally passed out, falling asleep with Annabeth next to her while Aphrodite grinned. The goddess satisfied took one last look at the cum soaked couple before teleporting away.


	12. Morning After, New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Penny meets her new brothers and sisters in the Aphrodite cabin, mainly Hannah Camie and Bella. 
> 
> Meanwhile Annabeth has to sneak out the window in the morning but runs into Piper and Drew, stopping her.

Penny story

"Hmmmmm" Penny groaned out as she woke up, finding herself to still be naked on the bed with Annabeth, who was also naked.

"Finally awake. Wondered when you would. Almost time for breakfast." Annabeth said.

"You are still here? We shouldn't get caught-" Penny started.

Annabeth hushed her with a quick kiss, "Don't worry love. I can sneak back before anyone comes knocking for you." She said with a cocky grin. "So about last night with Aphrodite-".

This time Annabeth got cut off as she heard a knock on the door. Annabeths head swung towards it and cursed.

"Penny! Come on new sister! Get ready! We want to meet you!" A girls voice called.

"Shit…" Annabeth whispered. She purposely ignored the 'I told you so' look that Penny was giving her. "It's fine, my cabins close. I'll just sneak out the window."

The doorknob jiggled, "Penny like open up!" Another girls voice called, "Why is your door locked? Don't make us totally pick the lock."

"No, we aren't going to do that. Give her some privacy." A new voice said.

"Oh come on, It's like totally a joke. Kind of." The precious voice returned.

"Is she even awake?" Another voice said, "Maybe she is sleeping in after the claiming."

"Uh no I'm awake," Penny called out as Annabeth tried to find her own clothes, "Give me a minute while I get dressed."

"Gah! Aphrodite made me naked but removed my clothes from the room!" Annabeth whispered angrily.

"You'll have 30 seconds! Then we are coming in! 30…29…" A new voice started counting down.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Annabeth whispered. She ripped the blankets off the bed and wrapped it around herself before opening the window and crawling out, "Love you babe, but I have to run. Talk to you soon!" Annabeth said as she ran off, with only a blanket wrapped around her.

Penny wanted to watch, seeing how Annabeths breasts looked as she held them with her hands and only a thin sheet around her, but she couldn't make it obvious she was looking at someone.

As the count down kept going Penny closed the window, quickly grabbing clothes she found out of the dresser. None of them would have fit Annabeth, but on Penny they somehow fit perfectly.

Penny didn't have enough time to get fully dressed, so when she had a pair of shorts and a tank top on she went and opened the door, not wanting to see if the picking lock thing was a bluff in case it broke her doors lock.

"Hey…" Penny said nervously, realizing she would have to blend in with the group of girls in front of her.

*****Scene skip*****

Annabeth should have been fine. She knew how to sneak around due to using her invisibility cap for years. If she had been able to plan ahead she would have just brought that and been perfectly fine, able to walk invisibly back to her room. She would keep that in mind from now on. If she was lucky she could get away without being found this one time.

But of course Annabeth wasn't that lucky.

"Where are you going sweetie?" She heard a voice say from the room next to her.

Annabeth stiffened as she heard the voice, but then relaxed when she realized who it was. Drew.

Drew had opened the window and leaned out of it, fully topless. Annabeth cursed herself as her dick got hard, standing straight out and making the sheet have a tent over her crotch. Drew saw and smiled, leaning more forward to show off her tits even more.

"Oh leave her be Drew. She was obviously with Penny." She heard Pipers voice say behind Drew. Pipers head didn't poke out the window too, but Annabeth could see she was also naked behind Drew. She was busy groping Drew's ass.

"I wanted some fresh air after our morning fuck. I lost our coin toss this morning." Drew said.

"Your coin toss?" Annabeth asked, shifting her weight from each foot as she was hasty to get back. "Actually I should be getting to my room before I get caught…"

"You could…or I could help you with that hard case you got there." Drew said happily as she licked her lips, "Wouldn't you like that?"

Annabeth shook her head as she felt the charmspeak. "Don't do that to me…" Annabeth said with less control in her voice.

"Stop it Drew," Piper said slapping Drew's ass hard, "Behave. Annabeth come in our room, don't run the rest of the way without clothes."

Annabeth accepted Pipers hand as she was pulled into the room, greeted with the two naked bodies in front of her. Annabeth practically felt her dick throbbing with excitement at seeing them that way.

"Get her some clothes. You can return them later." Piper said first to Drew, then to Annabeth.

"Thanks. So what's the coin toss thing?" Annabeth asked as she watched Drew sort through clothes.

"Some mornings we toss a coin and make a bet. The loser is the bottom for that morning." Piper said as Drew came back with clothes and handed them to Annabeth. "Drew lost this morning. So she's my slut for now."

Piper emphasized that point by pushing Drew down on the bed, making Drew bend over as she was standing but now had her face on the bed. Drew just moaned as Piper slapped her ass.

"I usually win the toss. But now and then it's nice to loss." Drew said as she felt her ass get smacked more.

"Before you go you really should let us help you with that." Piper said pointing to Annabeth's dick, "I may be using Drew's pussy but she has a free mouth. Join us."

Annabeth wasn't sure if they had used charmspeak but she couldn't resist. Annabeth went to the opposite side of the bed and got on, dropping the sheet away to reveal her naked body. Drew liked her lips seeing the blondes dick standing straight for her, Annabeth's blonde push still existing above her dick.

Drew opened her mouth taking Annabeth's dick inside of it. Annabeth moaned at feeling the warm mouth envelop her dick, feeling the wet tongue sliding up and down her dick.

Piper meanwhile pushed her dick she made inside of Drew's pussy, filling up the Asians tight cunt with her large dick. Drew moaned into Annabeth's cock, getting her the reward of hearing Annabeths breathy moan.

Annabeth bit her lip as she closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to grope her own tits. She didn't need to bother with moving Drew's head, Pipers thrusts rocking Drew back and forth, making Drew engulf Annabeth's dick now and then.

"So Annabeth, I'm going to assume you will be sneaking over here often at nights? Even against curfew?" Piper said casually as she kept fucking Drew, holding Drew's hips as she plowed the tight pussy she was inside.

"Ya…" Annabeth said, not able to speak as well when being pleasured by Drew who was expertly using her tongue to please Annabeth, "I want to see Penny more so I plan to be over often. I'll bring my invisibility cap next time to make sneaking easier."

"That'll work, well. You and Penny are so cute together." Piper said as he kept fucking Drew.

Drew went so far forward as Piper thrusted into her deeply, pushing Drew's head down Annabeth's dick even more. Annabeth gasped loudly as she felt Drew's throat fully around her dick, Drew breathing in through her nose which was pushed against the blonde bush of Annabeth.

Annabeth lowered her hands from her tits to hold Drew there, wanting to feel Drew's throat muscles moving around her dick. Drew kept her tongue moving, licking Annabeth's dick throughout the whole time. Finally Annabeth released Drew's head, letting Drew move back a bit.

"So how was Mom?" Piper said as she pushed Drew on the hips, rotating Drew around while Drew still had a dick in her pussy and mouth.

Now Annabeth angled her dick down into Drew's mouth, her balls falling into Drew's face who seemed content like that. Piper reaches forward, roughly squeezing Drew's large tits as she kept fucking her half sister.

"I don't remember much," Annabeth admitted as she held her dick back so she could talk, "It's all a blur. I appeared in Penny's room with Aphrodite. Aphrodite did magic and messed with my mind. I couldn't control myself after that and don't remember it all."

"Sounds like her kind of move." Piper replied.

"I didn't get a chance to ask Penny about it before your siblings came knocking and I had to run out. Wait, how did you know Aphrodite was here?" Annabeth asked.

"Educated guess. Figured she had to be involved otherwise you would have a better sneak out plan than just a sheet." Piper smirked.

Annabeth just shook her head as she plunged her dick back fully into Drew's mouth. Drew happily widened her mouth to take the dick in, happy to taste a dick fully in her mouth and feel balls against her face. The way Drew sucked made Annabeth's mind how blank, wanting to just focus on the pleasure.

It didn't take long after that before Annabeth couldn't hold it back anymore. She leaned forward and put her hands on Drew's tits, using her hold on them to support herself. From there Annabeth started to thrust, treating Drew's mouth as her own pussy to fuck.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth yelled out as she felt cum start to shoot out of her dick. She had done this enough by now to have control as she did, choosing not to stop and instead to keep thrusting as she finished.

Drew's throat made sexy noises to the other two girls ears as she had cum shot down her throat while also having a dick rammed repeatedly down it. Normally she would have been fine, but she had a bit of issues due to Pipers purposeful messing with her, going all out just to make Drew want to scream with pleasure, making controlling her mouth even harder as Annabeth finished.

"That's right my slut," Piper said as she thrusted harder into Drew who was trying to hold back moans as Annabeth came in her mouth, "Let me hear you!"

Piper used one hand to squeeze Drew's clit in the way she knew she liked. Drew couldn't hold it back anymore with the assault on her pussy, and she yelled out as Annabeth came. The act of her moaning along with cum going down her throat left Drew with a nice looking facial when it was all done.

Annabeth moved back and breathed deeply after cumming so hard, opening up Drew's cum covered face. Instantly her moans filled the room as she was free from a dick gag. Piper wasted no time as she grinned and then leaned down, making out with Drew as she kept thrusting.

However Piper wasn't entirely interested in kissing Drew's lips. Instead she licked over Drew's face, licking up the mix of Annabeth's cum and Drew's saliva, enjoying the taste of it as she cleaned her sister off. The whole time Piper did that her own moans got louder and louder, and she knew she was getting close to her own end.

Piper did a last few thrusts before she yelled out and started to cum, filling up Drew's pussy, "Oh fuck! I can feel your pussy milking me dry!" Piper yelled out.

Drew looked at her with a satisfied expression as she squeezed her pussy tighter, making Pipers face show the increased pleasure as she had a vice grip around her dick, "Anything for you hon."

Finally when Piper finished she pulled out, taking a step back as her magic made her dick vanish, showing her trimmed pussy once again. Drew closed her legs and stood up, cum slowly trailing down her legs from her pussy.

"Hope that helped." Drew said while winking at Annabeth, not caring how roughly Annabeth just treated her mouth. Annabeth just nodded her head in agreement.

"I really need to get back to my cabin before my siblings wonder where I was. I'm usually up early." Annabeth said as she put on the clothes Drew gave her.

Piper whistled, "Great outfit on you."

Annabeth sighed, not surprised what Drew gave her. She looked in the mirror and smiled, "I do look great in it though." She said as she looked at herself in the tight fitting tube top and legging shorts, "Although hiding this may be a tad difficult…" Annabeth said while looking at her dick bulge in the leggings.

"Just run fast and it'll be fine. You are sneaking anyways. Best clothes I had to loan you." Drew responded flatly as she started putting her hair up and heading towards the shower, "I'm gonna get cleaned up. You joining

Piper?"

"Yeah I'll be right in. Give me a minute." Piper said as she stared at Drew's ass as she walked away. "Later on we all need to talk. Figure out what Mom is doing and what to do with Penny for now. Things could get more complicated."

"We will," Annabeth said with a serious expression on her face, "We can meet up once you can get Penny away from your sisters. They practically swarmed her this morning."

"Sounds like them. We will talk later then." Piper said as she started walking to the shower to join Drew, "Good luck getting back." She said with a wink.

Annabeth turned towards the window, another room to sneak out of. At least this time she had clothes on. Technically clothes. She jumped out the window, leaving Penny's sheets behind.

*****Scene Skip*****

If Penny thought the greeting was overwhelming she was not ready for breakfast. At breakfast nearly the whole Aphrodite cabin was trying to talk to her. While it was nice having so many people feel so friendly, it did feel odd to be lying to them, making them assume she was actually their half sister.

Penny was asked lots of questions about her past, where she lived, how she grew up, etc. That wasn't too hard to lie about, as Annabeth had spent time with Penny practicing her story to make sure it fit. However they hadn't expected Aphrodite to claim her, so Penny had to explain around having a mortal and immortal mom. Fortunately that didn't seem odd to the Aphrodite cabin, they just assumed Aphrodite wanted another women and had a child that way.

Most of the other girls seemed nice enough, which was good for Penny since she would be spending lots of time with them. Now that for once in her life she was in a real cabin with what was supposedly family, she was going to be kept busy. Most camp activities she would do with the Aphrodite cabin and only be away from them for a little bit of time each day.

At breakfast Penny met Hannah and made plans to workout later on. Hannah was your typical hot athletic blonde girl, about the same age as Penny. She had long curly blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and full pink lips, and the same height as Penny. She was tan and had slight sun freckles on her face that made her look cuter. In the typical Aphrodite daughter fashion she was extremely curvy, having a well endowed chest that matched

Annabeths. Her legs and ass from all of her cardio she did was well toned and perfectly round, and Penny had no doubt she would have a fantastic core as well.

"Sure Penny! I'd be glad to have you join me later on. I normally do runs through the woods or play some soccer with some of the other campers. You have a preference?" Hannah asked.

"Um I guess I'll start with the run. Want to get settled in before I play some soccer." Penny responded, not adding that after her transformation her muscles and cardio were terrible, as well as not being adjusted to such a large chest or jiggling ass. It made running to her feel difficult and she would rather not embarrass herself in front of a ton of people for now.

Besides Hannah, Penny also talked to a few other girls. Bella was a younger girl that Penny recognized from when Annabeth tutored her. She was a younger girl, maybe 16 or 17, and a few inches shorter than Penny. She was very nice to Penny and they joked a bit.

Penny couldn't help but check her out as well when they went to scrap their food offering into the fire. Bella had light brunette hair, eyes that shifted from blue to green, and nice tan skin. Compared to her fellow sisters she had a smaller chest size, only low C cups which to Aphrodite children were on the lower end. However her beauty in her face as well as her ass made up for it. Penny couldn't help but watch Bella walk, staring at Bella's jiggly bubble butt that was the perfect size on her.

Penny learned Bella also exercised a lot and wanted to join in on the run, "You two mind if I come? Promise I won't slow you down." Bella said jokingly.

"Sure, more the merrier." Hannah said with a joyful voice.

"I promise you won't be the one to slow anyone down. That'll be me." Penny said kind of sad, despite losing her athleticism for a bit it still hurt to be reminded of.

"Oh don't beat yourself up. You'll be great in no time. Just takes some practice." Hannah said.

"Ya, after a few weeks you'll be golden. We all improve fast. Perks of being demigods." Bella said as she kept eating her breakfast.

Besides those two Penny met a few more. Girls named Kendall, Kayla, Julia, and a few more. Penny didn't remember everyone but knew over time she would as she talked and met more of them.

But now after breakfast Penny flopped down on her bed, about to close to her eyes to relax when someone came in.

"Hey sis!" The happy bubbly girl said as she walked in, "So like I'm your new mentor, I got assigned to show you around and teach you all about us! Also I'm one of the girls that shares the bathroom with you!"

Penny sat up and looked at the girl, "I thought I would mentor with Annabeth still." Ignoring the bathroom thing for now.

"Huh?" The girl looked confused as she pursued her lips and brought her hand up, putting a finger over her lips, "Well now that you are part of our cabin I was assigned to you. I'll show you around and help you out! It'll be totally lit! Names Camie!"

Penny looked over Camie, she was a very sweet girl but after their brief interaction Penny guessed she was one of the girls that gave the Aphrodite daughters the reputation of being dumb but sexy bimbos.

Camie has fawn colored hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin was neutral, not really being tan or pale. She seemed like she had a bit of Asian heritage in her, but not much. She was currently dressed in black leggings with white boots, and a skin tight black jacket. With that tight of clothes Penny could see just how curvy she was, having probably DD cup tits and a fat ass.

As Camie entered the room more and looked around she turned, giving Penny a good view of her big ass in her leggings. That was one thing Penny did enjoy about the Aphrodite cabin, all the free eye candy.

"We have gots to redecorate this room," Camie said, "I know it's only been like one morning, but this is totes lame." She said while frowning at Penny, showing her sadness about the rooks decoration.

"Uh ya. I guess so. I like the ocean. Maybe I'll get the room blue or green or something." Penny said to her.

"Oh that's great! Beach girl vibes! That's super cool!" Camie replied happily, "If you need any help just ask and I'll come ASAP," she said saying out the letters.

Camie looked around, letting Penny stare at her cleavage more, curious how her large tits would feel in her hands. "Well anyways, we start our first activity in 15 minutes. Meet in the main room then. It's archery which is mega boring, but afterwards it's arts and crafts which is lit AF!" Once again saying the letters individually.

Penny smiled, she knew she should find Camies personality annoying, but instead she found it kind of sweet. Her genuine happiness and excitement made even Penny feel excited for the day, despite all the oddness going on.

"Meet you in the main room soon, Little!" Camie said, using Little like they were in a sorority.

As she left Penny watched her ass sway in her leggings, staring without a care as she disappeared down the hallway.

"Wow. This'll be interesting." Penny said as she stood up to get ready.


	13. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally a 3 part chapter focusing on Annabeth and Penny out on a date night. When an accident happens that makes Penny go crazy Annabeth takes advantage of it to enjoy Penny. Master and Slave roleplay.

**Part 1**

Penny and Annabeth had snuck out of camp for a romantic weekend together. Annabeth used the excuse that her and Piper were going to hangout that weekend, with Penny being added along so she could get to know her camp consular. Piper happily covered for them, but once they left for camp she split off from the couple, going to one of her homes that her Dad owned in the city to relax for the weekend.

Penny and Annabeth thanked Piper for doing it for them, leaving camp the whole weekend so they could be together and not have to act like they weren't in love. Piper was happy to help them, saying she had things to do in the city anyways.

The first night the couple went to a dinner and movie. The whole night Annabeth acted like she would before for Penny, leaning on Penny's shoulder during the movie, kissing her on the chin and all the other things she used to do to Percy, just so Penny would feel more normal during their date. And sure enough it worked, as Annabeth hadn't seen Penny happier in weeks.

Both of them got a little dressed up for the date, wearing similar sundresses. Penny wasn't too happy with having to wear that vs her normal jeans and a t-shirt, but Annabeth flashed Penny her tits and said if Penny just wore the dress that she would go to bed that weekend topless, and as long as they were in the apartment she would stay topless for Penny. Penny quickly agreed finding the idea of Annabeth spending most of the weekend half naked worth wearing the sun dress.

Penny's was a white dress with a turquoise wave pattern design over it. Her dress was a bit shorter than Annabeths, going down to mid thigh. Penny's bust was shown in the dress but not too much, being a slightly modest amount. However her two straps were on the thin side, and gave the image they could snap at any minute due to Penny's heavy bust. Annabeth knew that's what she was focusing on when she saw Penny. Annabeth has also outfitted Penny with laced up heels, having a small heel amount since Penny wasn't used to them, but after the Aphrodite threesome a week ago Annabeth wanted to see Penny in heels again. Plus it made Penny taller which resembled what she used to be like as Percy.

Annabeth's dress was similar to Penny's but longer in order to better cover her bulge if it became an issue. Hers ended about knee level. Annabeths design was black with some yellow flowers over it, complementing her golden blonde hair color. She also wore black laced heels, Penny saying if she had to wear them then so did Annabeth. Annabeth agreed.

Both girls left the dinner, happily joking about the food.

"I told you, basic American food never fails." Penny said proudly as they walked through the parking lot.

"Mhm, I still say I like Italian better. I don't get why you like burgers so much." Annabeth replied, rolling her eyes at her girlfriends insistence that burgers are the best food.

"Because they are simple. You add some cheese, your bun, your lettuce, whatever else you want on it and it tastes great. Plus we can't get anything greasy like that at camp. We can get noodles though." Penny replied.

"Maybe it's a good thing we don't get anything greasy like that at camp. The way you stuffed your face was a bit embarrassing," Annabeth joked, prodding Penny's side as she leaned her head onto Penny's shoulder.

"You know what would make it better?" Penny said, ignoring the jab taken at her.

"What?" Annabeth replied looking ahead.

"If it was blue."

"Blue? Oh Gods. No, not a blue burger." Annabeth said looking at Penny as if wondering how Penny could think that.

"Ya blue. Like the ones from Spongebob!" Penny joked as they got to the car and separated, Annabeth going to drive.

"Oh Gods Spongebob. That show will for your brain." Annabeth said as she got in the car.

"How do you know?" Penny replied.

"Because, your Seaweed Brain."

The two girls laughed and talked a bit more after that. Not turning on the car yet. Soon it was late at night, the parking lot empty and dark outside.

Annabeth bit her lip, looking around, "Can we try something?"

"Huh? What?" Penny asked confused.

"Would you give me a blowjob here?" Annabeth asked.

Penny stared at her confused. Recently Penny had been giving Annabeth more blowjobs but they had the deal that Annabeth had to swallow her own cum so Penny didn't go crazy. Plus they only did it in private. Not in public like this.

"Here? Really?" Penny said looking around.

"I gave you one in a parking lot before. And I even swallowed! And I'm gonna swallow again this time. I'm just asking you to give me a bit of sucking." Annabeth argued.

"Can you even bend enough to swallow it?" Penny asked, enjoying seeing that part.

"Uh no. So maybe can you just like tease me or something? Then I'll drive us back to the apartment to finish it off?" Annabeth proposed.

Penny huffed, "Fine. A few minutes max. Then maybe, maybe I'll finish it at the apartment. Maybe on your own."

Penny leaned down, deciding not to debate or argue anymore. She leaned over the middle console and put her head between Annabeth's legs. The benefit of the dress was Penny just flipped up the dress and pulled the boxers Annabeth wore to keep her dick pressed down her leg and not show. Penny gingerly with one hand started to stroke Annabeths cock, getting it hard rapidly.

"You so owe me for doing this," Penny said as she wrapped her mouth around Annabeths dick.

Annabeth gave out a small moan as she felt Penny's tongue slid along her dick. Annabeth was the one person she was fine doing this too, loving Annabeth enough she wanted to still satisfy Annabeth as much as possible. Penny started to move her head up and down, Annabeths hands running through Penny's hair, but not trying anything else. Annabeth knew not to push her luck.

Annabeth had every intention of honoring their deal, not cumming in Penny's mouth. Annabeth had a dick long enough by now that she knew the feeling of when she was about to finish was approaching. However she could never predict when she would have precum, and with how excited Annabeth was at the prospect of getting sucked off in public she wasn't ready for what was to come next.

A bit of cum leaked out of the tip of Annabeth's dick, making contact with Penny's tongue. It was a bit more than normal precum, but not Annabeth's normal load by far. Annabeth felt the cum come out and couldn't stop Penny in time as it took her by surprise. Suddenly Annabeth heard Penny give out a deep moan, before Annabeth yelled out as Penny suddenly engulfed Annabeth's whole shaft with ease, her tongue even licking Annabeth's balls as she rapidly went up and down, making her own throat get fucked by Annabeth's dick.

Annabeth grabbed Penny's hair and yanked her head up, making Penny yell out in pain.

"OW! Stop it! Let me keep going!" Penny nearly begged.

"No not now!" Annabeth said firmly. She wasn't sure what to do now that Penny was effected, only thing that would help Penny would be to wait out the effects.

Annabeth however in a split second make a new decision as she saw the wild look in Penny's eyes. "A deal. If you stop and wait till we get back to the apartment we can do more. Much more."

Penny stopped struggling and looked at Annabeth, Penny nearly drooling under the cums effect as she looked at Annabeths dick, "Fine. Drive fast."

Penny leaned back in her seat and spread her legs. As Annabeth turned on the engine Penny started to rub her pussy, pulling the dress up as she rubbed her pussy through her underwear. Annabeth had to do all she could to focus on the road, not on Penny masturbating and groping her breasts in the passengers seat.

Annabeth drove fast, luckily he'd apartment was close to the restaurant they went to. With how often Annabeth had to go to Olympus for work the gods gave her her own private apartment. It wasn't anything fancy, Annabeth wanted something simple. 1 bedroom and bathroom, a small kitchen and living room area. Not big but more than enough.

As soon as Annabeth parked the car Penny was on her, grabbing Annabeths dick in her hand and started to pump it.

"Oh gods…" Annabeth moaned, "Wait till we get inside. Walk in like normal and we will be up in a minute."

Penny scowled but listened. Getting out of the car even as her dress was pulled up showing her ass off to Annabeth. Penny was aware of this as she shook her ass for Annabeth before fixing the dress.

Annabeth panted in the seat, readjusting her boxers and dress herself as she walked in with Penny. Penny pushed herself as much as she could against Annabeth, one of her hands grabbing Annabeths butt without caring who else was in the apartment complexes lobby and could see them. Penny just squeezed Annabeth's bubbly ass, feeling it through the dress.

The second they were in the elevator Penny grabbed Annabeths tits, nearly tearing off the dress to get to them. Annabeth however was much stronger than Penny and grabbed Penny's wrists with each hand to stop the savage lustful teen.

Ever since the venom effected Penny she had been unable to maintain her normal muscle mass. By mortal standards she was fine, but by demigod standards Penny was pretty weak. Annabeth was easily able to hold Penny's wrists despite Penny not wanting to be held.

'I can't believe I'm gonna do this' Annabeth mentally thought, knowing she shouldn't take advantage of Penny having been effected like this. However Annabeth couldn't help it when Penny was so lust crazy, willing to satisfy any of Annabeths needs.

"Here's how it'll work tonight," Annabeth demanded, still easily detaining the weaker Penny, "We can do nothing and just go to bed," Annabeth said, Penny pouting, "Or…we do some role play."

"Role play?" Penny asked, surprised. The surprise made her momentarily stop trying to get out of Annabeths grip.

The elevator opened and both girls stepped off, Annabeth still restraining Penny as they moved to the apartment.

"Ya role play," Annabeth whispered in Penny's ear as she released one hand to unlock the apartment door, pushing Penny inside and quickly closing it. "You are my sex slave for the night. You'll do what I say, and won't complain. Obey my every word. If you agree…"

Annabeth trailed off as she pulled her skirt up, quickly taking the boxers off and left them laying on the ground, letting her dick spring to attention which made Penny's mouth water.

"If you agree," Annabeth repeated, "you can have this. Deal?"

Annabeth still couldn't believe that she was doing this. She had effected Penny with cum before but making Penny agree to be her sex slave…it was new to Annabeth but also really exhilarated her.

"Ok. Deal. But you said you would stay topless in the apartment too. Our other deal." Penny replied.

Annabeth smirked and pulled the straps off her dress and flipped it down, exposing her breasts to Penny. "Ya I won't forget the deal. But sex slaves don't tell their masters what to do." Annabeth said as she slowly approached Penny.

"If we have a deal I need you to say what you are." Annabeth said as she stood over Penny, who under the cums effects was so horny and was so enthralled with Annabeth that she couldn't help but give in, being submissive.

"I'm…" Penny struggled, as if debating what she wanted to do. But then she looked at Annabeths exposed breasts, and the long cock standing at attention for her. "I'm your sex slave. I'll do whatever you want…Master."

**Part 2**

"I'm…" Penny struggled, as if debating what she wanted to do. But then she looked at Annabeths exposed breasts, and the long cock standing at attention for her. "I'm your sex slave. I'll do whatever you want…Master."

Annabeth grinned at hearing Penny give in. Annabeth was so excited to take advantage of this moment, a million ideas for what she wanted Penny to do going through her head. 'One at a time. Don't get ahead of yourself,' Annabeth thought, 'You have all night.'

Annabeth closed the remaining distance between them, Penny's hand instantly going to try and grab Annabeth's dick. Normally Annabeth would have been thrilled for that to happen but in order to make sure Penny understood the role play Annabeth had to react. Annabeth grabbed Penny's wrist with one hand and pulled it away, the other grabbing Penny's neck and squeezing, surprising Penny who gasped as she felt her throat being squeezed.

"Sex slaves wait for orders from their master before they do anything," Annabeth hissed in Penny's ear, making Penny shake with excitement. The wait to do anything was consuming Penny, her willing to do anything as long as it meant fucking later.

"I'm…I'm sorry master," Penny got out as her throat was held, "I'll be a good girl from now on. I'll obey."

Annabeth grinned as Penny gave in, understanding her situation more. Annabeth released Penny's wrist and the hand on her throat, instead grabbing the back of Penny's head as she pulled her slave in for a deep kiss. Their tongues swapped in each other's mouths, neither able to get enough of each other. Annabeths dick pressed between Penny's thighs, Penny's legs closing to wrap around Annabeths dick as Annabeth did minor thrusts between Penny's thighs.

They stayed that way for a while, Penny's hands clenching at her sides to make sure she didn't do anything wrong that would annoy her master. Annabeths spare hand roamed over Penny's body, enjoying how submissive Penny was being. Annabeth squeezed Penny's plump ass as her dick slid between Penny's thighs, the head popping out behind Penny's ass.

Annabeth wanted to keep teasing Penny, doing more buildup. But it had been nearly 20 minutes since her accidental precum. Annabeth knew if she didn't cum on Penny soon that Penny would recover and their fun role play night would end. Annabeth once again thought about how if she should really be doing this to Penny, but she reminded herself how Penny told Annabeth before how if she were to be effected by cum that she would at least want it to be with Annabeth. Penny assured Annabeth before not to worry when the two of them were together if it accidentally happened.

Annabeth spun around Penny making the raven haired girl yelp in surprise. Annabeth slid off Penny's dress straps and flipped the top down, exposing Penny's breasts just like how Annabeths were exposed.

Annabeth then dropped to her knees behind Penny, the dress already pulled up to show off Penny's ass. Annabeth pushed her face into Penny's ass, kissing all around even with Penny's underwear on.

Annabeth leaned back, "Take off your underwear," she ordered, just to tell Penny what to do. Penny quickly obeyed, shimmying off the underwear and kicking it aside. "Bend a bit forward, and pull your asscheeks apart." Annabeth next ordered.

Penny also obeyed, leaning forward and using her hands to spread her ass for Annabeth, "Yes master. Like this?"

"Yes, good girl," Annabeth said as she rubbed her hand over Penny's bubbly ass and thighs, before her head dove in and started to furiously eat out Penny.

Penny's juices tasted like nectar to Annabeth, the blonde not able to get enough of Penny as her tongue rubbed up and down Penny's pussy, diving in now and then to push her tongue deep inside. Penny moaned loudly as her wet dripping mess was being licked up, after so long of teasing finally being pleasured. Annabeth suddenly moved up, licking Penny's asshole which made Penny give out a surprised sound before she went back to moaning, enjoying it all.

Annabeth kept going for a minute before she decided if she didn't start she might lose her time to. That and her dick was throbbing to the point of it almost being painful, the only cure being Penny's insides wrapped tightly around her. Annabeth stood up behind Penny and rubbed her dick head up and down Penny's pussy and asshole, unsure which to fuck.

"Hmm, which hole to plow…" Annabeth muttered to herself as a test.

Penny lucky for her seemed to realize the test. She wasn't supposed to say which hole she wanted, knowing as the slave she couldn't tell Annabeth what to do, "Whichever you want master. Both of them are waiting for you, you can do whatever you want to me." Penny said submissively.

"Good slave," Annabeth said as she patted Penny's head, making Penny smile as she passed the test, "I haven't felt your pussy in awhile. Last time I was mindless with Aphrodite. I think we will start here tonight," Annabeth said as she slowly pushed inside Penny, Penny biting her lip as she felt the cock pushing inside of her, spreading her insides that molded around the new dick.

"Here's how we will do it. Look ahead," Annabeth ordered. Penny looked up and saw Annabeth had cleverly positioned her in front of a mirror, "The whole time you will put on a little show for me. Play with your tits, however you want to. But if you stop, so do I." Annabeth explained as she slapped one of Penny's tits.

"Yes master. I'll play with my tits," Penny said as her hands came up, squeezing her heavy boobs.

"Like the whore you are," Annabeth said as she slowly started to thrust.

Penny bit her lip as she felt the cock sliding in and out of her dripping pussy, "Yes master…" Penny said, "Like the whore I am. Your whore."

Penny squeezed her boobs hard, constantly groping herself. From this angle Annabeth could easily see Penny's tits being squeezed, the mirror letting Annabeth watch Penny's tits and face as she was being fucked. Annabeth used one hand to grab Penny's hair and gather it in a ponytail, holding it for leverage as she pushed in and out of Penny's pussy.

Annabeth picked up the speed, both girls moaning loudly as they fucked each other. "Gods your pussy is so tight, feels perfectly made for my cock you slave!" Annabeth said as she pounded Penny's pussy, the impacts making Penny's bubbly ass ripple.

"It's only for you master!" Penny replied, getting into the role play and even finding herself enjoying it, "It's made to grip your cock, made just to be used by you!" Penny yelled out between moans.

Penny released one of her tits and Annabeth was about to stop just to prove her point to Penny. However Penny didn't release it to stop, instead she started slapping the free tit, making it bounce and sway around as they fucked. Annabeth enjoyed the sight of Penny slapping her own chest so she continued to fuck her.

Both of them were already teased enough and brought to an edge so they both knew they wouldn't last long. After the car blowjob incident Annabeth knew she would cum fast, especially with a cunt gripping her as tight and wet as Penny's was. Penny meanwhile was so frustrated and teased from the car incident that she wanted to cum as fast as possible herself.

Annabeth used her free hand to hook her thumb up Penny's ass. Penny gave out a grunt as she felt the thumb push inside of her butt then hook up, acting as a hand hold for Annabeth who kept fucking Penny's insides, stirring up her pussy.

"Oh gods master! I can feel it! Can I cum?!" Penny asked like a good slave.

Annabeth debated telling her no but she saw the desperation in Penny's face and thought about how much she wanted to cum too, making sure Penny got another load of cum that would keep her this way for the night. "Yes, you can," Annabeth told her.

"Oh gods yes! I can feel my slutty cunt about to finish!" Penny yelled out right as she came. Her pussy squeezed tightly on Annabeth as she finished, her juices shooting out and soaking Annabeth and her dress, getting what was left of the dress wet and making the fabric damp.

Annabeth enjoyed the feeling of Penny's orgasming pussy so much it did exactly what she hoped it would and Annabeth felt cum start to flow out of her cock. "Let's paint your walls white." Annabeth said as she slammed into Penny and came, filling up the slaves pussy with cum, flooding it deeply with the magical liquid that would make Penny a dirty slut the whole night.

Annabeth gasped and panted as she finished cumming, unleashing a large amount inside of Penny. Penny bit her lip and gasped herself as she felt her insides be flooded with cum, filling up herself to extreme amounts. The cum worked and Penny's thoughts were just on what the two of them would do next, what her master would want her to do.

Penny didn't have to wait long as Annabeth pulled out of Penny and gave her an order, "I'll be right back. Finger yourself and swallow all the cum you can get out of your pussy. Understood?" Annabeth ordered.

Annabeth removed her thumb from Penny's ass, letting Penny turn around, "Yes master, I will." Penny said with a lustful twinkle in her eye, the fresh cum making her more than happy to eat it.

Annabeth walked away going into her room and opening one of her cabinets. Inside of it she had a medium sized vial with a pink liquid that slightly glowed golden. Annabeth had gotten Piper to make it for her, it was a relatively simple magical potion. When drank it would make the drinker become hard again, able to go as easily as if they hadn't fucked in a few days. However it was potent, and a small sip was all that was needed. Annabeth drank it, being careful to only taste a small amount.

Annabeth looked down and saw her flaccid dick become rock hard again as she felt energy surge through her, the potion acting instantly. Annabeth smiles and hid the potion again, walking back to where she left Penny.

Penny had two fingers in her mouth, licking off the cum that just came out of her pussy. When she saw Annabeth she went and fingered herself again.

"How is it slave?" Annabeth asked.

"You taste good master." Penny replied obediently, the fresh cum making her able to enjoy the situation she was in more.

Penny had been quick and by now she scooped out almost all she was able to get. With one last finger full Penny brought it up to her mouth, looking at Annabeth she promptly put the fingers in her mouth, sucking off and swallowing the last cum down.

Annabeth watched Penny, deciding she liked the shy slave a bit better than right now where Penny was so eager. Annabeth decided she would stall for a bit till the high Penny experienced wore off a bit, making her a bit more submissive.

The couple sat down and made out for a few minutes, Annabeth willing to take her time to get what she wanted.

***Scene Skip***

"Do I really have to-" Penny was stopped from continuing by Annabeth, who grabbed Penny's throat and squeezed slightly.

"Slaves don't complain. They obey. Now go do it." Annabeth ordered as she pushed Penny back towards what she wanted.

Penny and Annabeth were both naked, stripping off the dresses to get comfortable as they made out. Now Annabeth had presented new clothes for Penny to wear.

"You squirted all over my dress so I had to get naked too. Be glad I'm not punishing you, thank me slut." Annabeth said, enjoying herself a bit too much.

"Thank you master." Penny said as she lifted up the clothes, starting to put some of it on.

Annabeth watched while Penny got dressed. Annabeth had pulled out her hottest lingerie outfit, and while it wasn't quite Penny's size Annabeth knew it would still look good. Sure enough moments later Penny was all dressed.

The lingerie was mostly black see through material, having stockings that went up to Penny's mid thigh, lacy underwear on that Annabeth could just vaguely make out her pussy in, but dark enough to cover most of the details. On the back the panties wouldn't even cover most of Penny's ass, being more of a thong. She had the waist strip that hooked to the stockings, helping to hold them up. The bra didn't provide any support, but so easily seen through that Annabeth could find Penny's nipples without even trying.

The black of the lingerie went well with Penny's raven black hair and fair skin tone, being very dichromatic look to her. Only her sea green eyes broke up the color scheme she had going on.

But the lingerie was bought for Annabeth, not Penny. And due to that it didn't fit that well. The waist band was a bit too tight, the bra a cup too small, the panties more of a thong on Penny. The bra was the easiest to see as being the wrong size, showing a generous amount of side and under boob due to it not sitting right on Penny.

"Hmm good girl. You look so sexy in that," Annabeth said as she moved up to Penny, kissing along Penny's neck while her dick head rubbed against Penny's lacy clad pussy.

The two made out for a minute before Annabeth wanted more. Penny also wanted more but as the slave she knew to not push Annabeth and to wait for her master. Annabeth pushed Penny onto the bed, getting between Penny's spread legs.

Annabeth's hands roughly grasped Penny's tits, squeezing the large heavy boobs before she pulled the lacy bra down under Penny's tits, letting her fingers rub and pinch Penny's nipples. Penny gave out a moan at this, feeling her needy breasts being pleasured.

Annabeth rolled off of Penny, getting on her back, "Get on top and ride me whore."

Penny obeyed, moving to straddle Annabeth's wide hips. Penny had to planet her feet outside of Annabeth's hips, spreading her feed wide to compensate for Annabeth's figure. Penny moved the lingerie panties aside to reveal her pussy to Annabeth whos hard dick was pulsing with want to be buried inside Penny. Penny angled the long hard cock at her entrance and slowly started to slid down the length, moaning out as her walls were parted, Annabeth moaning as her dick was squeezed.

Finally Penny settled on the bottom of Annabeth's shaft, waiting a second to get used to the position. Before Annabeth got mad at the wait Penny started to push up, almost going all the way to the tip before sliding back down. Her pace increased and soon she was bouncing on Annabeth's dick, both women moaning loudly as they fucked.

Penny bounced up and down, mimicking the exact way she saw Annabeth riding. Penny did the same movements, the same variance of rolling her hips now and then to change the pattern a bit. Sometimes leaning forward to hang her tits over Annaneth's face, sometimes leaning back to move her tits away. Annabeth watched and felt Penny move, enjoying the riding but wanting to exercise her power as master more.

"Ride better. Faster," Annabeth said as she slapped Penny's tit hard.

Penny tried to move faster but she was already going about as fast as she could go. She didn't know what else she could do to make it better.

"I said faster slave!" Annabeth said as she slapped Penny's face making Penny yelp, "Do better to please your master. This is pitiful."

Penny was confused, she was doing everything Annabeth always did. Penny couldn't pinpoint what she was doing wrong, eventually thinking that Annabeth just wanted to be rough.

"Yes master I'll try, I'm sorry master." Penny said as she tried to squeeze her pussy muscles more periodically as she rode, creating variable tightness for Annabeth to experience.

"Spin around. Let me see your ass," Annabeth commanded.

Penny slowed down just enough so she could flip around, repositioning herself and starting to ride again, "Yes master."

"You slowed down during it, made me have a few moments of not being inside of you," Annabeth said angrily. She spanked Penny's ass hard, making Penny yelp loudly.

"I'm sorry master! I had to turn around," Penny pleaded, playing the role of slave well. Penny was liking it a bit more, liking being spanked, and especially liking pleasing Annabeth's desires to control.

Penny knew Annabeth liked control. She always planned everything out, not liking to leave things up to chance. Penny knew having her act like a sex slave must have been one of Annabeths dirty secret hopes. Penny was happy to comply.

"I'll do better master. I promise." Penny said as she started to ride faster, bouncing up and down Annabeths shaft.

"Is this your better? Come on, use your pussy better you slut," Annabeth said as she slapped Penny's ass hard again, making Penny yelp.

Penny decided to give Annabeth the excuse, slowing her riding just a bit, just enough to let Annabeth have a valid reason to spank her.

"Slowing down? Gods I need to teach you a lesson," Annabeth said as she kept spanking Penny, Penny's bubbly ass turning red under the lingerie. "Do. Better. Slave. Your pussy isn't that used up, I should be feeling more than I am now." Annabeth said as she kept spanking Penny.

It went on like that for a few more minutes, Penny enduring the pain of having her ass repeatedly slapped by Annabeth. Out of no where quickly like a viper Annabeth shot upwards, grabbing Penny by her neck in a choke hold and pulled back, making Penny bend flexibly and flatten out on Annabeth, Annabeths busty tits rubbing against Penny's back.

Annabeths free hand roughly groped Penny's tits, squeezing the large heavy mounds as she started to thrust up into Penny, pounding Penny's cunt on her own.

"Ghkk-nghk" Penny said as she was choked, unable to speak fully.

"Bad slaves don't get to speak. I'm going to keep doing this till you can make me cum," Annabeth said as she squeezed Penny's throat.

Annabeth made sure to be aware if Penny tapped out, enjoying the role play but not wanting to hurt Penny. Annabeth also didn't squeeze too hard, just enough to cut off some airflow but not enough to hurt Penny or cause her to actually struggle breathing too hard.

Annabeth kept thrusting up into Penny's pussy, her dick hitting Penny's special spot every time. Penny felt herself on the verge on orgasm, and while being choked she couldn't deny it brought a different sense of euphoria to her. Penny felt her pussy squeeze on Annabeths dick as she came, milking the long rod pounding into her.

Penny relaxed as she came, feeling her pussy gush out liquid as she got a little light headed. Laying on the pillowy soft tits of Annabeth, Penny was actually pretty satisfied, the previous cum in her pussy that now was in her stomach making her able to enjoy all of this.

"Gods your cunt is milking my dick! Good girl!" Annabeth said as she felt her dick pulse and then start to cum.

Annabeth filled up Penny's pussy again, replenishing the cum that was in it previously. Penny moaned loudly feeling herself being filled up, or rather gasped due to Annabeths choke hold.

Finally when Annabeths dick stopped shooting cum she released Penny who rolled to the side, gasping as she was able to breath in normally again.

"You did good slave," Annabeth said, resting after she just finished pounding Penny's pussy.

Penny was on her side so Annabeth took advantage of that, feeling up Penny's thick ass, squeezing the large cheeks before slapping it again, making Penny yelp as her ass was already red from the previous spankings.

"Anything else I can do for you master?" Penny said weakly as she stayed laying on her side.

Annabeth grinned, she did have one more thing she wanted to try with Penny. Something she had wanted to do for awhile now. Annabeth stood up and moved to her dresser, opening it up and pulled out some ropes.

Annabeth gave Penny a devilish grin who looked wide eyed at the ropes, "Lay flat on the bed and spread out." Annabeth commanded as she moved forward.

**Part 3**

Penny laid spread out on the bed, Annabeth just finishing tying Penny up. Penny was spread now, her ankles and wrists tied to the edges of the bed. Spread like that in her lingerie she looked like the perfect submissive girl, one Annabeth couldn't get enough of. Annabeth backed up slightly to take in the view of Penny in her special slutty outfit now tied to the bed.

"Good slave. You look very hot this way," Annabeth said, the sight turning her on majorly.

"I'm glad master." Penny said trying to hide her smirk, cum still filled up in her pussy. With her panties back to normal it blocked the cum from leaking out of her, trapping it inside and making Penny horny beyond belief.

Annabeth gave a devious grin as she went to her cabinet, taking a sip of her special potion and her cock instantly got hard again, ready to go. Penny watched, finding what the potion did interesting. Then Annabeth moved to her dresser and gave another grin as she pulled out her new tool.

Penny's eyes went wide at seeing it, the smirk fading away, "Uh, why do you have that?"

"Why do you think?" Annabeth said as she rolled her wrist that held the flog, "You need to be punished. Now shut your mouth." She commanded.

Penny closed her mouth, the burning pulse from the cum inside her pussy making her so open to anything sexual that even with her nervousness she was curious how it would feel.

"Good. That's better." Annabeth said as she got on the bed, pulling the bra down to expose Penny's tits.

"Ah!" Penny yelled out as her left tit was suddenly whipped with the flog.

"You need to be taught who to obey," Annabeth said, even though Penny had been obeying the whole night.

"Say it bitch, say how your master is."

Annabeth flogged Penny's other tit, alternating back and forth making Penny arch her back as she was whipped with the flog.

"You ah master! Your my Master!" Penny yelled.

"Be specific," Annabeth said as she flogged Penny's exposed stomach.

"You! Annabeth Chase!" Penny said as Annabeth flogged her thigh.

"And who are you?" Annabeth asked, knowing Penny couldn't win the question. They never made her a fake last name.

"Penny Jackson," Penny answered just to be difficult, and only using the last name since she was alone with Annabeth.

"No no no. Not that name," Annabeth said as she flogged Penny's pantie covered pussy, making Penny yelp, "I don't think that's who you are."

Penny kept her mouth closed, just to annoy Annabeth. The decision ended up backfiring as Annabeth hardly whipped Penny's tits, going back and forth between the two making Penny arch her back and yelp again. Penny still kept her mouth closed, causing Annabeth to use one hand to grab her throat, the other still whipping Penny's large breasts.

"I'm your whore!" Penny yelled out finally, the sound weak as Annabeths hand was still squeezing Penny's throat. Annabeth released her neck so Penny could speak. "I'm your slave, your fuck toy! Your cum dump! I'm yours!"

"Now that's a better answer," Annabeth said as she leaned in and kissed Penny, feeling her lips.

As they kissed Annabeth whipped Penny's thigh, making Penny gasp into the kiss. Annabeth kept going, whipping random body parts as she kept kissing Penny deeply, liking the noises Penny's muffled lips gave out as they kissed.

Finally Annabeth broke the kiss and backed up. She stroked her cock and looked at Penny, "I've used your holes but that kiss I think I need to feel these lips," Annabeth said as she moved her dick closer to Penny, rubbing the head lightly over Penny's lips but not pushing inside.

"Beg for my dick," Annabeth said as she raised the flog but didn't bring it back down to Penny's red body, "Beg slave."

"Please master, please let me taste your dick. Please use my mouth as much as you want. It'll feel good, I'll use my tongue and anything I can to make you cum. Please please please-" Penny begged.

Penny pursed her lips to rub against the head of Annabeth's dick, her tongue slowly licking the tip but not doing too much, not wanting to start till Annabeth gave full permission. Annabeth however never gave oral permission, instead just thrusting her hips forward, pushing her dick to fill up Penny's mouth.

Penny took that as the go ahead as she started to suck Annabeth off, moving her head up and down as much as she could in her bonds. Penny pursed her lips and created a vacuum seal around Annabeth's dick, rewarding Penny with a moan from Annabeth. Annabeths hand holding the flog dipped loosely to her side, her other hand running through Penny's raven black hair as she enjoyed the blowjob.

Penny used her tongue, taking Annabeth fully into her mouth then slowly moving back, her tongue sliding slowly along the bottom of Annabeth's dick before doing a quick twirl around the tip, making Annabeth moan again as she bit her lip. Annabeth's eyes were closed, her hand removing itself from Penny's hair and starting to grope her own tits, Annabeth rubbing her own nipples.

"You really do know what guys like," Annabeth said as Penny repeated the tongue trick, making Annabeth's dick twitch.

Penny took that as a compliment, her previous lifestyle making her know what guys like in a blowjob. Penny kept going, seeing Annabeth slowly weaken as she enjoyed the blowjob.

Suddenly though as if Annabeth knew Penny thought she was weakening she opened her eyes, determined not to lose power over Penny. Annabeth suddenly whipped Penny's tits, back and forth between the two, hard. This made Penny yell into Annabeth's cock, the vibrations just encouraging Annabeth.

Annabeth moved downwards, starting to whip Penny's pantie clad pussy again, as well as starting to thrust into Penny's mouth, taking away Penny's control of the blowjob as her mouth was turned into essentially another pussy that Annabeth was fucking.

Penny opened her eyes and looked up at Annabeth as she kept her mouth wide, gagging sounds filling the room as she felt the back of her throat repeatedly get pounded. Penny couldn't focus through it, unable to suck or use her tongue properly. But she knew that's not what Annabeth wanted. Annabeth just wanted to fuck Penny's mouth and claim that too.

Annabeth kept thrusting for a few minutes, Penny grabbing the bed sheets as she tried her best to keep it together as Annabeth mercilessly used her mouth and throat. As quickly as it started though, Annabeth stopped, pulling her dick out of Penny's mouth, Penny coughing.

"Say something slave. Tell me what you are thinking." Annabeth ordered.

Penny looked up at Annabeth and after regaining her voice she spoke, "Please don't stop master. Keep using my mouth, my lips belong wrapped around you cock. I'm your slave, your horny sex slave. I want to keep sucking your dick, letting you pound my throat as much as possible."

Penny decided not to bother resisting being the slave. Instead she got turned on at playing her role. Penny leaned forward, trying to lick Annabeth's saliva covered dick which was just out of reach, "Put it back in. Close your eyes and forget that it's my mouth. Just imagine it's my pussy and keep fucking me till you cum!"

Annabeth grinned at Penny playing her role so well, "Good job little slut," Annabeth said as she leaned in, tenderly kissing Penny's soft lips, "I think I will take you up on that offer."

"Thank you master, I'm your slut. Fuck my bimbo lips," Penny said as she opened her mouth wide, looking expectantly at the women she loved so much that she was happy to be doing this.

Annabeth moved forward again, closing her eyes as she started to thrust. Annabeth liked Penny's idea as she made her mind go blank as she forgot what her dick was in, just treating it as if her cock was in a pussy as she pounded away.

Of course Penny's throat noises as she struggled to take the long dick that was fucking her mouth so fast was something Annabeth couldn't block out, reminding her she was still face fucking Penny. Penny's eyes started to role back due to the assault on her mouth and throat, never having a dick this roughly used on her this way before.

Penny's eyes rolled back as she started to lose a bit of conscious due to the force of the impacts and the lack of oxygen. Penny clawed at the bed sheets, squirming in her bonds as she struggled to stay awake fully, not wanting to disappoint Annabeth.

Annabeth had an idea she wanted to try, something she thought would feel good. With Penny being so submissive and vulnerable both mentally and physically right now Annabeth decided to try it.

"Open your mouth wider slut!" Annabeth said as she rammed her dick fully into Penny's mouth.

Penny's eyes were almost completely rolled back now but she did her best to obey through her foggy mind, slowly opening her mouth wider even as her mouth was already so filled up. She eventually got it with a bit more room than Annabeths thick dick filled up.

"Good slut," Annabeth said as she stroked Penny's head, "now I'm gonna put my balls in your mouth too. Suck on both at once. Don't fail."

Penny barely reacted to the order, slowly regaining her full consciousness as Annabeth had stopped thrusting. However she still had her airways blocked, and struggled to fully breath. Annabeth used one hand to scoop her sweaty hanging balls, moving them and starting to push them to fill up Penny's mouth.

Penny laid there as she felt the balls fill up her mouth too, her jaw feeling as if it would break with how wide she was holding it. Annabeth moaned as Penny's tongue slowly slid around, licking over Annabeths dick and balls. The balls tasted saltier to Penny then she was used to, being sweaty after Annabeth had been doing so much fucking that night. Despite that in the back of Penny's half conscious mind she liked the taste, enjoying the manly musk and scent Annabeth was giving off.

Annabeth bit her lip, enjoying feeling her dick and balls being swallowed by Penny. However while it was satisfying, especially to see Penny's face, her mouth so open and eyes crossed, it didn't feel quite as good as just fucking her mouth did. Annabeth held the position for a few more moments, using the action of how Penny was licking around to know Penny wasn't hurt. Annabeth didn't want to suffocate Penny after all.

Finally at last Annabeth pulled back, Penny coughing and gasping as she inhaled deeply, replenishing her lunges as she woke up, the light head fading as she got enough air. Penny kept adjusting her jaw, feeling slightly sore after what she just did, but not as sore as she thought she would be. Her body must be able to handle it better than most girls. Penny had no doubt with some training and practice she could take a dick and balls in her mouth with ease.

"You get 20 seconds then I'm going back to it. I need to finish after all. You want to taste my cum don't you?" Annabeth asked with a sexy grin. As she did she flogged Penny's pussy again.

Penny gasped as she was flogged, taking deep breaths before they resumed, "Yes master, give me your cum. I want to feel it fill up my mouth, swallow it and feel it filling my stomach up!"

Annabeth moved forward and started to thrust again, after all they had done she was close to finishing and barely lasted 15 seconds before she blew her load. Penny moaned loudly as she felt the cum touch her tongue, filling up her mouth and creating a burning desire in her. Penny felt ready, after being tied up and used she was more than ready for another pounding.

Annabeth licked her lips as she came, stepping off the bed as she watched Penny. Penny opened her mouth, presenting the cum as she used her tongue to move it around her mouth. Then she closed her mouth and swallowed, before opening her mouth to present how empty it was.

"Gods you are a good fuck toy." Annabeth said to Penny. "I've whipped your front, but your ass could use a bit of a lesson too. I'm going to untie you, then get in doggy position and wait for me. Understood?"

"Yes master." Penny answered, knowing to not say more.

Annabeth moved around, removing Penny's bonds. Eventually Penny was free and she briefly rubbed her wrists and ankles while Annabeth glared at her, clearly silently telling Penny to get into position. Penny did, flipping over and raising her butt high in the air for Annabeth.

Annabeth moved behind Penny, moving to her cabinet as she pulled out her potion. Penny watched as she was on all 4's her head tilted down. Penny watched Annabeth through her own spread legs, seeing her own hanging tits in the way and blocking out the full view on Annabeth naked, standing as she opened the vial.

Penny grinned, deciding she had an idea. She may be a slave that night but she wasn't fully broken in, or above some mischief. Penny focused and she felt a tug in her gut, the next second she heard Annabeth give a muffled yelp as the content of the vial was all forced into her mouth, and without her choosing to swallow was forced down her throat.

Annabeth gagged as the liquid forced its way down, much more than Annabeth had intended to drink. Annabeth groaned as the massive amount of potent magic took effect, making her dick rock hard but also making her pant as her body was flooded with the potion.

The blonde turned and looked at Penny, still presenting her ass high in the air. "Something wrong…master?" Penny said tauntingly.

"What did you do…" Annabeth said, clear anger in her voice. She grabbed her head, struggling to think as the potion quickly effected her and flooded her brain.

"I guess I'm not as broken in as your slave as you thought," Penny said cockily, even though her position of bent over, ass in the air and face on the bed didn't portray what her voice said.

"You are my slave," Annabeth said as she jumped on the bed, "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

Penny bit her lip with excitement at what she heard in Annabeths voice. She faced down so Annabeth wouldn't see the excitement on her face. Annabeth's dick slid along Penny's thighs, finally settling over Penny's panties that barely covered her ass. Annabeth however wasn't thinking clearly, her mind flooded with magic.

She ripped the panties off instead of pulling them off, surprising Penny as she felt her outfit being torn off. Annabeth then roughly tore the bra strip into a few pieces, it falling off of Penny's tits and freeing her large breasts that would sway when she got fucked. Penny was surprised as she was left only in the stockings, which with Annabeths tight grip on Penny's thighs was being torn as well.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about obeying." Annabeth said as she grabbed the flog. Penny tried to sit up but Annabeth just easily pushed Penny back down, keeping her face against the ground.

Annabeths dick was hard and pointed straight forward, making it easy for her to line it up with Penny.

Annabeths dick tip pushed expectantly at Penny's asshole, and with one quick thrust Penny yelled out as she felt pleasure from her asshole being penetrated. Penny silently thought about how thankful she was that anal felt amazing to her, knowing it would make what would come next easier.

Annabeth started to thrust fast, slamming repeatedly into Penny's asshole. Penny's ass jiggled as she was fucked, her tits swaying as her body rocked. Penny still wasn't used to that feeling, feeling such large and heavy things on her chest moving as her body rocked. But she didn't have too much time to think on it as Annabeth kept plowing her asshole.

"Never disobey like that again!" Annabeth said as she whipped Penny's ass with the flog, "Bad slaves get punished."

Annabeth's eyes flowed slightly pink all over, not just on the iris. She wasn't thinking clearly as the potion kept flooding her brain, making her only desire be to fuck Penny, taking away any other thoughts. Slowly Annabeths anger started to slip away as her mind started to blank, filled with only the desire to cum.

"You…" Annabeth stuttered, thinking through the fog that filled her brain, "Need to be taught a lesson." Annabeth briefly recovered, focusing on fucking Penny.

Penny's face stayed against the bed as her body rocked, feeling her ass getting spread by Annabeth's thick cock. Meanwhile Penny's asscheeks were being repeatedly whipped by Annabeth, the blonde making sure to properly punish her slave for her insubordination.

Penny's ass jiggled due to the combined assault of the flog and dick. Penny moaned loudly however, finding herself to be enjoying the roughness, especially with cum still inside of her pussy and now a good load inside of her stomach. Penny felt her pussy squeeze, but nothing was inside of it. Despite that Penny gave out a loud moan as she came, squeezing her asshole as she did to give Annabeth the same satisfying feeling.

Annabeth grunted and almost stopped thrusting, but she pushed through and fucked the ever tightening asshole she was inside. However the potion had flooded Annabeths brain, her eyes glowing a slight pink as she dropped the whip, unable to focus on whipping Penny's bare ass anymore as the desire to finish overwhelmed Annabeth.

Annabeth leaned forward, grabbing Penny's large tits as hand holds as she bent her own body over Penny's. In this position the two almost looked as if they were spooning, except for Annabeth's large dick in Penny's asshole. Annabeth thrusted fast, her face going ahegao as she fucked her orgasming girlfriend.

Penny hadn't fully recovered from her first orgasm when Annabeth had decided to go faster and harder, keeping Penny in a state of elevated pleasure as she felt a second orgasm coming. Penny finally tipped over when Annabeth finished, the cum filling up Penny's asshole and causing Penny to orgasm again.

Feeling the cum in her ass made Penny's body react, she felt her asshole and pussy squeeze down as she yelled, squirting again so soon. Annabeth kept her hands tightly grabbing Penny's tits holding them as she came. Annabeth flexed her hands, repeatedly squeezing Penny's large tits.

"Oh fuck master…" Penny said just to please Annabeth.

Annabeth however was currently broken, the potion having flooded her mind. The only reason she wasn't passed out was because she was cumming, and due to the potion it was an enormous amount. Once Annabeth felt Penny's ass was filled to the point cum spilled out, Annabeth finally moved. She quickly pulled out, her dick still shooting cum out.

Annabeth roughly grabbed Penny, not caring at all in her current crazed state. Annabeth at this point had been cumming straight for moments and with no end in sight her mind was overwhelmed. She flipped Penny over, Penny giving out a surprised yelp as she was roughly flipped and then put on her sore whipped ass.

Penny's yelp helped Annabeth who quickly shoved her cumming dick in Penny's mouth, giving her a mouthful of cum before pulling out and covering Penny's face. Getting cum on her face always effected Penny hard, only getting it inside of her pussy being as effective at causing changes to her. Penny gasped loudly as she felt the cum effecting her brain, starting to overwhelm herself too.

Annabeth kept going, leaving Penny's tits cum soaked and getting a few shots off on Penny's stomach before the magic potion finally wore off. Annabeth collapsed on the bed, passed out after cumming the equivalent of over 10 men at once. Penny panted, so much cum in her stomach and pussy already, now having more in her asshole, mouth, and covering her face and tits. Penny felt her mind start to blank as well, similar to her passed out girlfriend.

Normally the cum just made Penny incredibly horny but she would remember things. Now Penny barely could think, not remembering how in her lust she took advantage of Annabeth being passed out. Penny didn't remember binding Annabeth to the bed, face down with her legs and arms spread. Penny didn't remember how she spent the next long while just worshipping Annabeths ass tonguing and fingering, adding more and more fingers as she went. Spending the night slapping Annabeths ass till it was bright red then still slapping it more.

Penny didn't even remember as she moved down from Annabeths asshole and spent minutes sucking on Annabeths balls, taking both in her mouth as her eyes rolled back as she happily sucked the two sweaty empty balls. Penny would have sucked Annabeths dick too but it wouldn't get hard after being so overloaded.

The only signs would be Annabeths ass got covered in cum due to Penny's face being buried in it for so long, Penny rubbing her cum soaked tits over Annabeths ass just to feel how it felt. Eventually Penny also passed out, hands on Annabeths ass while her mouth was going between the blondes asshole and balls, Penny tasting Annabeths flavor all night as she passed out.

***Time skip***

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes the next morning, or rather not morning since it was closer to noon. Annabeth tried to move but found she couldn't, being tied face down on the bed, her arms and legs spread wide. Annabeth groaned, the memories of the night before coming back to her, how she overdosed on the potion and passed out as a result. But she didn't recall being tied up.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened as Penny walked in, just in a towel as she had finished showering based on how wet she was, Penny clearly not using her powers to dry herself off. Annabeth turned her face to look towards Penny, taking in the sight of her wet girlfriend in just a towel.

"What happened?" Annabeth said clearly tired.

"You drank too much of that potion. Guess it overwhelmed you." Penny said frankly.

"I get that but…" Annabeth slowly said as she looked down at herself, "Why am I tied to the bed? And why is my ass so sore?" Annabeth said as she shook her hips lightly, moving her bubble butt around.

"Oh that…well I don't really know. After all that cum you got on me I think it also overwhelmed me. I don't remember anything after you passing out clearly, only vague things. I woke up with my head between your legs over your ass, so I guess I tied you up and had some fun as payback." Penny replied earnestly.

Annabeth groaned again, "Why does it feel so sticky? And sore…"

"I guess I got a lot of your cum on you. Soreness…I think I may have fisted your ass at one point." Penny replied as she smirked, seeing Annabeth roll her eyes.

"But I think it's fair. After all…" penny dropped her towel showing her naked body to Annabeth. "You did cause this."

Penny showed her tits which had red lines on them, then spun around showing her ass with matching red lines. Some small paler lines were on Penny's stomach and inner thighs. The effects of the flog.

"It was a really fun night…" Annabeth said wistfully, "You showered, how come there are still marks?" Annabeth asked.

Penny smirked at Annabeths first reply and the question, "Choose not to. I will in a bit. I just used the water to give me energy, figured you'd like to see your handiwork…master." Penny added teasingly and laughed. "I should have figured you always had that fantasy."

"It was a really fun night…" Annabeth replied for a second time, ignoring Penny's mocking. "Let me you now.

Untie me."

"Oh no. We aren't doing role play anymore. I'll let you up later." Penny replied as she turned and started to get dressed.

"Wait what? Penny!" Annabeth yelled as she struggled in the bonds, "Let me up!"

"Nope. You aren't my master. You had your fun last night. I'll let you up in a bit. You should rest more." Penny said as she slapped Annabeths red ass, making Annabeth yelp at her sore ass.

Penny then leaned in close, her lips brushing against Annabeth's ear, "Be happy I love you so much. If anyone else had tried that with me, especially when I was…intoxicated," Penny said with a lack for a better word for her cum condition, "I would have been angrier than Zeus after his Master Bolt was stolen."

Annabeth gulped, hearing Penny's tone of voice. Penny then kissed Annabeth behind them ear where she knew Annabeth liked, "However it was you. So I am happy to have satisfied your desires."

Penny then got up and started to walk away. Annabeth turned her head as much as she could to face her, "Think you could satisfy that desire again sometime soon?"

Penny huffed with a repressed laugh as she turned to Annabeth, "Maybe on a special occasion. Don't get your hopes up wise girl. Now enjoy your karma, I'll release you sometime later when I feel like it."

Penny then closed the bedroom door, signaling she was done talking. Annabeth just laid there, ass facing the air, sore and tired.

Annabeth shook her head and whispered out, "Seaweed brain…"


	14. Couple's Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Jason come over to Annabeth's apartment for brunch. When Annabeth and Piper have to leave, Penny and Jason get busy.

Penny story-Brunch

It was mid Sunday, Annabeth and Penny had cleaned up the apartment for the company they expected. Every since their special Friday night the couple had been taking it easy. They both had refrained from doing anything sexual all Saturday and so far Sunday, wanting to recover after the night they had.

Annabeth put a blue blouse on as she expected their company to show up any minute, leaning her topless deal with Penny was able to be put on pause. Annabeth pulled the blouse on, buttoning it up. Besides the blouse Annabeth was still dressing casual, wearing black leggings.

Penny meanwhile wore a plain green shirt, one that didn't offer much view of her cleavage. To go with it she wore ripped jeans, which attracted Annabeths stare to Penny's thighs.

As the two girls finished preparing the apartment the doorbell ringed, Annabeth going over to greet their company, "Hello you two! Glad we could do this, been awhile."

"So am I. How was your weekend? Hey Penny." Piper said as she stepped inside.

"Annabeth, Penny," Jason said greeting the couple as he entered in the apartment, the only man inside. "We brought gifts." Jason said proudly presenting a case of beer, the particular kind that Penny enjoyed the most.

Penny happily walked over, "Oh how sweet of you. A man after my heart." Penny said jokingly using the expression, only after realizing maybe it wasn't the best thing to say in her current situation.

"Can we come in?" Piper asked.

Annabeth stepped out of the way, Piper and Jason entering. The four went over to the small living room, sitting down to talk. Before everything the 4 would often have brunches together on the weekends, but stopped for awhile due to what happened with Penny. Now that Jason knew and all 4 had a reason to be out of camp, they could finally resume their brunches.

The 4 talked for awhile, waiting to find the text that the food was ready to be picked up. Jason and Penny drank from the case of beers he brought, Piper sticking to a particular white wine she loved. Annabeth of course stayed sober, always making sure she could think clearly.

Penny started to sway a bit, the effects of the drinks getting to her. Used to be that Percy could down drinks and not feel any effect at all, but now Penny was on her third and already feeling tipsy. The drunk thoughts made her start thinking of things she usually would have pushed out of her mind, such as how Jason was the only one of the four of them to have a dick.

Annabeth after their night Friday opted to remove the dick for a few days or longer, the magic potion overload apparently causing some damage to however her strap on worked. Penny didn't understand it, just that Annabeth said her pussy was sore and that Annabeth looked amazing in her leggings right now.

But Penny's tipsy thoughts didn't focus on Annabeth, instead they kept moving to Jason as she looked at him. He was just in plain jeans and a purple camp Jupiter shirt, it matched a bit with Pipers black skirt and pink top but not too much. Still, Penny thought he looked good in the basic clothes, feeling a tad jealous of how Piper was so cuddled up on him.

Penny shook her head, trying to drive those thoughts out as she took another sip of her drink, not helping her mind. Suddenly someone's phone pinged. As long as they didn't call on it they were safe, so they kept to just texting.

"Foods ready." Annabeth announced, "I'll go get it."

"I'll do it. Don't worry. Relax." Piper said as she stood up.

"No. You've been drinking. I haven't. I'm fine to drive to get it." Annabeth said as she grabbed her keys.

"Fine fine, but then I'll come with. You shouldn't go alone. Plus we should swing by my apartment and get some games on the way." Piper declared.

Annabeth smiles and shook her head, "Ok beauty queen," Annabeth said mockingly, "Let's go. You two be ok while we are gone?"

"Ya we will be," Penny said, "Wanna lose again in Gun Game?"

"If I recall you lost last time. And will lose again." Jason said as he started at Penny, supposed to be in a challenging way but it just made Penny tingle, thinking about last time she was alone with him.

"We will be fine. Go. Get the food," Penny said, matching Jason's stare.

The two girlfriends left, leaving Penny and Jason alone.

***Brief Time Skip***

Penny didn't want to seem too eager, and was still debating in her head what to do. Part of her wanted to just follow her body's impulses, the other rational part was still weirded out by her current situation and body. As Jason pulled up the game Penny kept debating what to do, arguing within herself.

"Ready?" Jason asked once it was set up.

"Um ya. Let's go," Penny said as she took another sip of her drink.

The game went on for a few minutes, being pretty even at first. They always played best of 2. Penny won the first and gloated. Jason won the second and gloated as well. By the time the third started Penny had finished her drink fully.

"Must be some line with how long they are taking," Penny said as they played.

"Mhm. We probably have a solid half hour before they return. Plenty of time for me to still win." Jason said whole grinning at Penny.

Penny breathed deeply, finally deciding to say screw it and go with her impulses, if he was ever going to have a chance of being normal she had to accept what had happened. Part of that being following her bodies desires, not resisting them.

Penny set down her remote and before Jason could say anything she swung her body over, straddling him.

"What are you doing?" Jason said confused at how forward Penny was being.

"What I want to do." Penny replied, acting on instinct.

Penny leaned down, pushing her lips against Jason's, the two kissed, Penny closing her eyes and mind and just following what she wanted to do. They kept kissing for a minute, then two. Both of their mouths tasting like the beer they just drank.

Finally Penny broke the kiss, "They will be back soon. So we might as well skip some stuff." Penny said as she slid off Jason's body, getting to her knees in front of his spread legs.

Penny unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid them down with his boxers. Next thing she knew she had grasped Jason's dick in her hands.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked, trying to make sure Penny was ok with it.

Penny just closed her eyes, not wanting to think but just act. She lowered her head and swiftly took most of Jason's length in her mouth, stopping him from asking any more questions.

Penny started to stroke his dick with one hand, massaging the base of it while she used her mouth to pleasure the top of his cock. Penny's head went up and down, lips puckered as she went.

His dick tasted different than Annabeth's or even Pipers. Being a proper male dick, Penny decided it didn't taste bad as she kept going, just different than she was used to. Penny moved her tongue along the tip of Jason's dick, earning her a moan in return.

Penny went on for a few more minutes before removing her mouth with a pop, still using her hand so he kept some level of pleasure, "When you finish we should probably use the napkins on the table. Keep everything cleaner."

"And you in more control," Jason said, one of his hands reaching out on instinct to try and grab one of her tits but then realizing she was fully dressed. Instead his hand rubbed through her hair.

"I almost forgot, but I know getting a blowjob with a girls top on isn't too exciting," Penny said as she once again just went with the flow, quickly removing her green shirt.

Now plenty of cleavage could be seen from Penny's DD tits in her bra. However Penny decided to go a step further, unclipping her bra and tossing it onto her shirt. She then straightened her back as Jason's hands grasped her tits. His fingers rubbed over her nipples, making Penny bite her lip with how it felt.

Penny dropped her head back down, bobbing it on his dick that had been out of her mouth for awhile now. Jason leaned back, enjoying Penny's motions on his dick. Penny was surprised with how relaxed with it all Jason was being, knowing it was either her aura effecting him again or after last time he was fine with it.

Penny moved positions to be on the couch next to him, in a modified doggy style position so she could suck his dick from his side, letting him grope her tits easier. They lost track of time that way, Penny sucking his dick and him groping her.

But having lost track of time they forgot that Annabeth and Piper would returning soon. But neither thought of that as they kept going.

"I'm close Penny," Jason said, warning Penny so they could be careful with the cum.

Penny gave a thumbs up with her free hand but otherwise kept bobbing her head, redoubling her efforts knowing that Jason was about to finish. Penny removed her hand on the base of his dick, instead pushing all the way down and deepthroating and gagging on Jason's dick. Penny wasn't going to try to take his balls in like how she did with Annabeth, but she would deepthroat him to finish him off. Jason got very close, seconds away from finishing.

They both had full intentions of using the napkin, but when the door started to rustle as keys were being used Penny panicked. She didn't think the cum could get in the napkin and thrown away in time. Penny didn't know why but she didn't want to be caught doing this, letting Annabeth and Piper know. Even though the two girls knew Jason and Penny had already been involved.

Penny felt Jason's dick twitch in her mouth. Pulsing as he tried to hold back his cum. But Penny pushed all the way down, using her tongue to lick his balls as she held back her gag. That pushed Jason over the edge as he grabbed Penny's head, holding it so far down onto his dick.

Cum flooded into Penny's mouth. Luckily as he came his grip loosened so she could slid back her head to keep from having cum pumped into her stomach. Penny's mouth removed from Jason's now saliva coated slimy dick as she closed her mouth, cheeks puffed full of cum.

Penny turned, grabbing her shirt and bra as she ran off into the bathroom, tits bouncing uncontrollably as she escaped into the bathroom, hiding before Piper and Annabeth entered, hoping Jason pulled his pants up and acted normal.

Penny went to the sink, planning to spit the cum out. It was a miracle it didn't effect her the instant it touched her tongue, giving credit to how she willingly did it and that reduced the cums effects. Penny naively thought that maybe the cum wouldn't effect her at all. But just as she thought that she nearly doubled over, and intense burning desire flooding her body. Still, a few seconds of no effect was progress.

Penny looked in the mirror, seeing her topless body as her hands reached up and groped her own tits, massaging her massive heavy breasts. Sometimes Penny wished she didn't have such large boobs, but not right now.

She swallowed the cum, savoring the taste as she nearly moaned out. Penny would have stayed in her reverie in the bathroom, groping her tits and enjoying the after taste of cum if it wasn't for her hearing talking outside, hearing her name.

Penny smirked as she had a fun idea, pulling on her bra and shirt, then checking her face and hair to make sure nothing was out of place. In her new mood she liked the idea of sneaking behind Piper and Annabeths back with this, having them not knowing of what she was doing. Given both girls would be ok with it, but Penny still liked the secret.

Once Penny was ready she left the bathroom, finding Piper Jason and Annabeth talking. No one gave any signs that Penny had just made Jason cum with her mouth. Penny walked over, ready for the rest of the brunch.

***Time skip***

The whole time they ate and talked Penny kept teasing Jason. When they talked she would lean forward as if to casually rest her elbows on the table, and just happened to have her tits captured between her elbows. That would push her large chest together, drawing Jason's attention to between her tits and making him think of his dick being between her breasts.

When the 4 wanted refills of drinks Penny went with Jason to the kitchen to get the drinks. When she did she rubbed her ass against his crotch, feeling him get hard and wishing she didn't have jeans on. In her cum filled desire she almost grabbed his dick directly but held back, not wanting it to be too obvious to the other girls.

15 or so minutes later when they finished eating Piper pulled out a bag, sorting through different games they could play. Penny looked at the 3 options and shook her head.

"No, lets play Settlers. These 3 aren't as fun." Penny declared.

Annabeth looked at Penny with a raised eyebrow, "Really? I didn't realize you liked that game so much."

"Ya absolutely," Penny lied. She didn't love it, in reality she could care less the game. But she wanted a reason for Piper and Annabeth to leave again.

"Well…we don't have that game." Piper replied, "Let's choose from these 3."

"No. Let's just go get Settlers. It isn't that far of a drive. 30 minutes right? Max?" Penny said. As she argued with the other two girls she crossed her arms under her boobs, pushing them up making a nice show.

Penny caught both Jason and Annabeth staring. She ignored that however.

Piper sighed, "Any other votes for Settlers?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I like the building and trading."

Jason modded his head, "Sure, lets play that," he seemed to catch on to what Penny was doing, "Babe why don't you and Annabeth go get it? Penny and I will do the dishes."

Piper smiled, happy not to be the one to have to clean up, "Deal. Annabeth, lets roll out."

The two girls gathered the games, meanwhile Jason gathered the dishes and brought them to the sink. The second the girls left and closed the door Penny readjusted her bra while Jason wasn't looking. Then she went to the sink.

"Let me help." Penny said as she grabbed the faucet and a dish. There wasn't many dishes, Jason had already cleaned most of them in fact.

With a small tug in her gut Penny willed the water to move, and herself to get wet. The faucet splashed and soaked Penny's chest, making her green shirt cling to her torso. When Jason wasn't looking she had slipped her bra off, and now with the wet shirt her tits were perfectly outlined, nipples showing easily.

"Oh clumsy me." Penny said as she brought her hands up to her face as if in shock, her elbows pushing her boobs together.

Jason seemed to be mesmerized by her boobs, unable to look away. Penny grinned and pretended not to notice as she washed the last 2 dishes, making sure her arms kept hitting and nudging her boobs around. Acting causal took all of Penny's restraint and once she finished she turned and looked at Jason.

And then decided to stop holding back. She left her lust filled desires explode as she pushed up against Jason, the two making out as Jason's hands started to squeeze Penny's heavy breasts. Penny moved as he moved his fingers over her nipples, making jolts of pleasure go through her.

The two slowly kept moving, Penny leading them into the bedroom as they kissed and Penny got groped. When they got into the bedroom Jason had unbuttoned Penny's jeans, and was busy rubbing her clit furiously. Penny moaned loudly as one of his hands rubbed her clit, the other still feeling up her chest.

She moved her head, kissing along his neck as he kept touching her. It didn't last for long though as her own hands stripped him naked, followed closely by him stopping and getting her naked. Penny's chest was wet as she willed herself not to dry off, keeping the wet shine for him.

Penny pushed Jason back on the bed, Jason letting himself be pushed and not bothering to resist as he laid on the bed. Penny crawled up, straddling him.

"I want you to tell me how this is," Penny said as she moved to be above his dick, angling it up towards her pussy. Annabeth had insulted Penny's riding skills on Friday, but Penny was almost positive Annabeth just said that for a reason to punish her.

In Penny's cum effected mind nothing seemed like a better idea than to ride Jason's big cock. As she lowered down on it she moaned out, enjoying the feeling of her pussy being spread. Penny had gotten used to that feeling and was starting to enjoy it, especially in her current state.

Penny started to bounce on his dick, Jason moaning out which made Penny happy to hear as she rode him. She rotated her hips, trying to vary the motions she did so it wasn't repetitive. In no time her and Jason were both moaning loudly, enjoying the feeling of fucking.

Penny took a quick glance at the clock and saw they still had plenty of time to enjoy this, not needing to rush to finish.

"How is it?" Penny asked as she moaned out due to her dropping back down on Jason's dick.

"It feels amazing," Jason said as his hands roamed over Penny's body, finally reaching back to squeeze Penny's thick butt.

"Compared to Piper," Penny asked almost desperately, "How is it compared to Piper?" Penny started to ride faster, wanting it to be better for both of them.

Jason groaned out, "Honestly I don't know. But if I had you instead of her I wouldn't be disappointed."

Jason leaned up on his elbows, capturing one of Penny's bouncing boobs in his mouth. Penny stopped bouncing on his dick, instead just grinding her hips as she stayed fully down, his dick completely impaled inside of her. Penny stayed that way so Jason could more easily suck on her nipples, licking over them and causing Penny to feel more pleasure.

After a few minutes Jason leaned back down, signaling he was done and Penny could go back to bouncing. She was happy for the small break, Penny finally understanding why most girls can't ride for too long. It's a lot of leg muscle strength and endurance to do, so the small break helped.

In seconds however Penny was back to riding his dick, now massaging her own saliva covered boobs. Penny could have stayed that way for hours, except eventually her legs would hurt and she would want to orgasm. Another bad thing with riding is Penny realized it felt better if she was being thrusted into when she came.

"I'm close…" Penny said as she kept bouncing, "I'm so close." Penny nearly pleaded.

Jason took that as his call to action, his turn to do the work so he could pay Penny back for the blowjob from easier. He moved forward and Penny yelped as Jason's strong body moved her, his hands going under her knees. Once they were done moving Penny found herself on her back, knees almost touching her ears as Jason had her folded up. His hands were under Penny's knees and wrapped around her body, grabbing her large boobs hard and using them almost as hand holds as he started to pile drive Penny.

Penny relaxed, now just having to lay there and enjoy being fucked. However Penny wasn't relaxing much as Jason started to thrust, pounding mercilessly into Penny's pussy. In no time she hit the orgasm she had warned about, her pussy walls clinching as she bit her lip, her eyes rolling back.

"OH GODS YOUR DICK!" Penny yelled out as she came.

Her pussy squirted out onto Jason, but he had experience with squirters due to Piper. He just kept thrusting making the orgasm more intense and ride out longer for Penny. She appreciated it.

Jason kept thrusting, having not finished himself. Penny just moaned under his assault on her pussy, feeling his hands squeezing her tits, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples. Penny moaned louder at that, giving a small yelp when he started to pinch and pull on her nipples, pulling the sensitive tips on her chest even as he used her pussy.

"Oh fuck yes," Penny moaned out, "Feels so good…" she said still horny.

Penny looked to the side and saw the clock, and noticed their time was running out. Annabeth and Piper could get back any minute. Penny knew they needed to finish fast.

"Not much time. Don't hold back," Penny said breathlessly.

She started to squeeze her pussy as best as she could, enjoying seeing Jason's face when he felt that. Penny's hands didn't know where to go, she didn't want to wrap around him anymore than her already folded up body was, so she just grabbed the bed sheets as she moaned, enjoying being able to relax and having him service her.

"I'm close again," Penny yelled out as she tried to arch her back but couldn't in her current position.

"Where should I finish?" Jason asked, slowing down slightly.

Penny moved her feet to push on his back, urging him to go faster, "Faster don't stop! I'm close!" Penny just wanted to finish herself.

Jason complied, he sped back up and in seconds he felt what he knew was coming. Penny's pussy squeezed tightly around him as she came again, she went to moan loudly but suddenly was silenced as Jason kissed her, kissing her lips as she let out muffled moans and squirmed beneath him as she squirted out.

It was too much for Jason as he felt his dick start to cum. He however knew about Penny's situation and knew she would need to calm down after this. For that he pulled out of her pussy right as he came, instead getting it on her stomach and underside of her tits where it could be easily cleaned. Both panted as Penny felt herself get a cum shot on her.

Finally Jason stepped back, letting Penny unfold and lay normally on the bed. Jason grabbed paper towels and wiped most of the cum off Penny.

"To make the rest of brunch easier for you." Jason said casually as he laid next to her.

"That was awesome." Penny replied. While he may have wiped off the cum that didn't mean it didn't effect her. Just effected her less than fresh cum drying on her would. It would also go away sooner.

Even then it took mental will for Penny to not start another round. Instead going to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She looked over and saw Jason getting dressed.

Penny dried off her shirt and put it back on, fixing the faucet incident. She then went to the bedroom and used her powers to clean up her own juices that got all over the bed.

"Gods I came a lot." Penny said as she cleaned it up with her powers.

Before Jason could respond the door started to unlock, the two of them having finished just in time. Jason already was back in the living room, Penny causally walking out of the bedroom.

"Hey," Penny said, "You get the game?"

"Yes we did your highness," Annabeth sarcastically said as she pulled the game out, "Here you go."

"Nice. I'll get it set up. Wanna help?" Penny said to Annabeth with a smile on her face.

The two set up the game while Jason and Piper relaxed on the couch, acting normal. Jason not showing signs that he was just with Penny. Penny for her part also held herself together despite the cum, her only signs being that she was extra touchy to Annabeth.

When the others weren't looking Penny dropped a hand to Annabeth's ass, squeezing her girlfriends butt. Annabeth's head wiped to look at Penny, first with a serious expression then a devious grin as she swayed her hips closer to Penny, letting her squeeze her butt more. Annabeth shook her ass a bit, which in her leggings let her bubble butt shake for Penny to watch and feel in her hand.

Penny practically gave up setting up the game as her focus was just on feeling Annabeth up. However it didn't last as Annabeth suddenly called out, "Games ready, lets go. Have to choose our starting spots. Numbers are pretty good."

Penny stopped and sat down at the table, Annabeth and her giving each other meaningful looks. However Annabeth and Piper didn't have a clue what happened while they were in the car.

Annabeth, of course, won the game.


	15. Divine Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a run with Hannah and Bella, Penny goes to shower. Aphrodite appears and uses her powers to bring Camie and Hannah into the mix.

Penny-Shower

"Gods that sucked…" Penny groaned as she tiredly walked through the Aphrodite cabin.

She just finished a long run with Hannah and Bella. Unfortunately for Penny the other two girls had been running for awhile and didn't have any venom making them weaker. Penny barely finished the first mile but they had made her keep going. They intended to do a 5K but after 2 miles they stopped as Penny couldn't continue on. She felt so embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Hannah said while grinning at Penny, "You will get better with it in time. Come on, let's go get cleaned up before breakfast."

That was the other bad part. Hannah and Bella wanted to run at an ungodly early hour, making Penny wake up just as the sun rose to go workout so they could finish before breakfast. Afterwards Hannah and Penny went back to the cabin while Bella went off to meet some friends instead.

Penny and Hannah walked into their shared bathroom. The bathroom was shared between 4 girls, but one of them was currently absent it seemed.

Inside Camie had gotten out of the shower already and was drying her hair, Penny trying to not stare at Camie's cleavage which was easily seen with how low her towel was on her. Penny also tried not to think about what she would look like if the towel slipped off her wet body.

The bathrooms was Penny's favorite part and worst part of the cabin. She loved to see the other girls who so casually got naked around her, but at the same time the restraint was difficult. She always felt herself want to masturbate in the shower around them, and she had only been in the cabin for a few days now.

Hannah proved Penny by stripping naked and not caring that Penny saw. Penny did her best not to look but she still took a glance to see Hannah's large perky bare tits once she had her shirt and sports bra off.

"So how was the run Little?" Camie said, still using the sorority term.

"Tiring. Way too early." Penny replied as she started to strip off her own clothes.

Camie giggles, "Totally too early to run. Don't know why you did it. Sooooooooooo, today after breakfast we have the lava wall which sucks, but after that we can do like arts and crafts which isn't as lame…" Camie went on, telling Penny what the day was like.

Penny had to give Camie credit, she really does try her best to make Penny feel involved in things and like one of her sisters. She appreciated that as Camie kept going.

"…so finish the shower fast so we aren't like totally late." Camie finished.

Penny saw Hannah grin at Camies enthusiasm before she hopped in the shower, Penny unable to get a good luck at Hannah's naked body since Camie distracted her. Penny sighed and hoped in herself, once the curtain was closed taking off the last of her clothes and tossing it outside.

Penny was busy washing shampoo through her hair when she felt something weird in the room. Penny's eyes were closed due to the water and soap but once it rinsed off she opened her eyes to a surprise.

Penny's mouth gawked open, unsure what to say, "Aph-Aphrodite?" She asked confused.

Aphrodite stood in front of Penny, in a very thin white toga that the shower quickly drenched. This revealed Aphrodites nude body underneath, having nothing else on and the toga tightly holding onto her curves.

"Hello Penny," Aphrodite said completely casually, "You had a very fun last weekend."

Penny blushed thinking of both her slave role play with Annabeth and hiding what she did with Jason. She didn't reply as she was still shocked at what Aphrodite was doing here. This was so public, Hannah and Camie could find out what happened.

"Don't worry about my daughters," Aphrodite said as if reading Penny's mind.

She opened the shower curtain and Penny saw Camie, mid way to applying lipstick. She was frozen and didn't move, even as Penny kept staring.

"I froze them. They won't interfere." Aphrodite stepped closer, pushing Penny's nude back against the wall, "I came for my fun. You remember our deal don't you? I help you, and in turn I get some fun."

"Yes Lady Aphrodite." Penny replied shakily. She barely was able to contain herself with Aphrodite in this close proximity. Penny felt like she just took a gangbang worth of cum with how horny she was.

Aphrodite smiles before leaning in, kissing Penny's neck, before claiming Penny's lips. Penny stayed pushed up against the wall, and overwhelming feeling of submissiveness washing over her as Aphrodites hands roamed Penny's body, claiming the teens body for her own.

Penny gasped when Aphrodite's hands started to lower. Aphrodites finger tips touched Penny's clit and seconds later if it wasn't due to Aphrodite being there Penny would have dropped to the ground. Her legs went weak as her clit was rubbed, being pleasured by the goddess of lust and pleasure herself.

No one else could compare to Aphrodite. Penny's mind went blank as Aphrodite happily used her, rubbing Penny's clit before pushing a finger inside, the finger instantly finding Penny's G-spot and making Penny even more immersed in her own pleasure.

Penny arched her back, and combined with Aphrodite pushing forward their tits pressed together. Penny was surprised to realize Aphrodite was nude, the goddess having used some magic to get herself naked while Penny didn't notice. Aphrodite rubbed her tits against Penny's, shaking her chest to rub her boobs along Penny's boobs, chuckling as she watched Penny's face just let out another loud moan.

"My, you are hot. If I didn't know better I would think you are one of mine," Aphrodite said as she changed her hand motions, somehow making Penny feel even more pleasure.

Penny bit her lip for a second before her mouth opened wide, letting out a deep moan. Penny's mouth hung open as she kept moaning loudly, Aphrodites fingers driving any thoughts out of Penny's mind.

Aphrodites spare hand grabbed Penny's hair and tilted Penny's head back, allowing Aphrodites face to tower over Penny's. Penny's mouth was wide open and Aphrodite just claimed it, kissing Penny deeply and enjoying Penny's mouth.

Penny's hands shot up, going wild as she was overwhelmed with Aphrodites skills. Penny's hands roughly squeezed Aphrodites ass, feeling the soft butt in her hands as she groped and played with her ass.

Another of her hands grabbed Aphrodites tits, fondling the large globes. The two women's tits kept pressed together as they made out and Penny was fingered.

It didn't last long though, as Penny rapidly hit her orgasm due to Aphrodite. Penny gave out a yell into Aphrodites mouth as she came. Penny's legs went limp as she was held up by Aphrodite while her pussy squirted. Luckily they were already in a shower so Penny's juices didn't matter, everything already being wet.

Aphrodite removed her fingers, rubbing Penny's clit as Penny rode out her orgasm. When Penny finally stopped so did Aphrodite, the goddess grinning at the younger demigoddess.

"You are so sexy when you finish," Aphrodite said happily, "But I haven't finished yet. And that's unfair being your patron and all that I don't get to finish too…"

Aphrodite looked down, and so did Penny, seeing a massive dick growing between Aphrodites legs. Aphrodite grinned at Penny, who just kept staring at the dick.

***Time Skip***

Next thing Penny knew Aphrodite had scooped her up and put Penny into the full nelson poison. Aphrodite stood while Penny faced away, her knees brought up to her face while Aphrodites arms looked through Penny's legs and up to Penny's neck. Penny was suspended there, unable to move while Aphrodites dick slammed in and out of Penny's pussy.

Normally this would be a hard position to hold standing, but Aphrodite had godly strength of course, making it a breeze to hold Penny that way and use the teen.

Penny's mind just went blank as Aphrodites godly dick pounded her pussy. Penny couldn't focus through it, Aphrodite once again showing off why she is the goddess of sex. All Penny could do is moan loudly, letting her cunt get used over and over by Aphrodite.

Penny felt her tits bounce on her chest, her massive breasts going up and down on her body. In the heat of the moment Penny moved her hands to grab her tits, stopping the odd feeling of such large things on her moving around. Penny squeezed her tits hard, making herself moan loudly as she started to play with her own boobs.

Aphrodite happily kept going as penny leaned her head back on the goddess's collar bone. Aphrodite let her wrists go back to let Penny's head lean back, still holding the teen in the full nelson position. Penny looked up at the goddess with a lustful expression, her mouth opening wide as Aphrodite saw her eyes cross, the demigoddess unable to hold her face together due to Aphrodites prowess.

Penny's hands kept playing with her own tits which just made Aphrodite happy. The raven haired girl squeezed and massaged her DD cup tits. Penny yelled loudly as she felt another orgasm so soon, Aphrodites skill being expert level. Penny felt her pussy squeeze and squirt out, mixing with the shower water just making the shower even wetter than before.

Aphrodite kept going, pounding just as hard as if nothing happened. Penny orgasmed a second time not long after, the feeling still just as overwhelming. After the third time Aphrodite finally decided to do something different.

She stopped and moved the two around, and in seconds Penny found herself on the shower floor. Aphrodite moved penny into the mating press position, her cock deeply imbedded inside of Penny. Penny looked at Aphrodites face and was captivated by Aphrodites beauty.

"Beg for me to cum," Aphrodite said, "If you do I promise to reward you. But you'll have to do a good show of

it."

Penny was so entranced by Aphrodite she took a second to respond, having to process what was just said. Once she processed it she instantly broke down, Aphrodites presence being too much for her.

"Please Lady Aphrodite fuck me, my pussy has been squeezing on your dick this whole time, please give it what it wants and fill it with cum," Penny dirtily talked about her own pussy.

"It?" Aphrodite said teasingly as she teasingly thrusted.

"Me. Cum in me, I need your cum," Penny emphasized the 'I'. "Fuck me, you are the goddess of beauty and sex, fuck me!"

Aphrodite started thrusting like normal, Penny squirming in the mating press position. "More, I haven't cum yet." Aphrodite said.

"Yes, Lady Ah-Ah-Aphrodite," Penny moaned out, "Keep going, keep using my pussy. Let my cunt milk you dry, breed my pussy!"

Penny normally would be so surprised to learn what she was saying, especially with no cum effecting her. But Aphrodites influence was just as strong if not stronger. Seconds later Aphrodite and Penny orgasmed at the same time, and as Penny's pussy was filled with cum she didn't feel the usual flood of emotions and burning heat sensation. Penny was already so influenced and turned on she didn't notice any real changes to her mind or how she was thinking.

Once Aphrodite had filled up the teen fully she backed off, pulling out of the tight pussy while Penny laid on the ground after her numerous orgasms. The shower water soaked off both women, making them wet and shiny.

Penny leaned up and looked down at her pussy. She felt the cum leaking out going down her butt as she sat, but she also noticed the amount Aphrodite came, having filled up Penny's pussy but also getting off a few shots onto Penny's raven black pubic hair she had over her pussy, making it look white with the cum.

"You did good," Aphrodite said as she sat next to Penny, "First gift…"

Aphrodite kisses Penny deeply. At first Penny thought the gift was just a round 2, but then she felt the difference. Penny felt a magical energy flood into her body through the kiss, flooding into her mouth. Penny squirmed as she felt this energy enter her, only keeping up the kiss due to Aphrodites strong arms holding Penny in place and not letting her escape.

Penny felt weird heat build throughout her whole body, the energy that was at first uncomfortable and too powerful starting to settle, relaxing inside her body until it faded away from her notice. Then Aphrodite backed up.

"What was that?" Penny asked, hands roaming over her body at how odd it had felt. Aphrodite watched as Penny's hands moved over her tits, and in Penny's current lewd mentality she squeezed her own tits.

"That was a mix of my power. I won't explain it all as I think it'll be fun to watch you explore it, learning how to control it. You'll blend in a lot easier with that, showing some common abilities of my offspring." Aphrodite said.

"You gave me powers? Like Pipers?" Penny asked surprised.

Aphrodite smiled, "Similar yes. But not the same. You'll see, I won't spoil it."

Aphrodite stood up, pulling Penny to her feet too, "Now for the second gift. You can choose when to receive this."

Aphrodite exited the shower, not caring that she was dripping wet. She walked right up to Camie and pulled the towel off her frozen daughter, leaving Camie exposed naked.

"You gift is this, I can give you a dick now and you can have your fun with Camie and Hannah. Both are so vulnerable to you and with a dick, you could fuck them as hard as you wanted," Aphrodite said grinning as she saw Penny's eyes go wide with happiness, her lust making her already imagining the possibilities, "Or you can decline the gift. And another time if you pray to me I may let it happen then."

Penny stood there and thought. She could have a dick now, and fuck the two girls she'd been staring at, or wait and have a chance of having one of her own choosing. But that meant she wouldn't be able to do anything now.

"No," Aphrodite said reading her mind, "I'll still let you have a little fun with the two of them. But not what you may think."

Penny stood and thought, finally coming to the conclusion she should save it for another time, since some important days were coming up. It would be a good surprise to have later on.

"Let's try the other fun then. I'll save it," Penny said almost regretfully.

Aphrodite pouted, "Fine, another time it is. For now then I'll just keep using a dick. And you will clean up after me."

Penny at first was confused but then she realized what Aphrodite meant. The goddess would fuck her own daughters, get cum on them and Penny would have to clean them up. Penny wasn't sure if she preferred that alternative to just fucking them herself, but it was too late now. Luckily being near a naked Aphrodite and now a naked Camie, Penny didn't even think about swallowing cum as being odd.

Aphrodite spun Camie around to face towards Penny. Camie was still frozen, not reacting to being moved and repositioned. Penny watched from her shower as Aphrodite got Camie set up, getting behind her own daughter.

Aphrodites hands moved up, groping Camies boobs, the daughter having large tits that would make any women jealous. Penny stared, taking in the sight. She saw Camies hard nipples that Aphrodite started to rub, enjoying Camies figure as she stood with her legs pressed together, slightly bent forward.

Aphrodite kept feeling her bimbo daughter up, at the same time she maneuvered her hips till her dick was teasingly rubbing at Camies entrance. With a swift thrust Aphrodite was inside of Camie, enjoying her daughters pussy. However Aphrodite didn't want Camie to stay frozen as they fucked, instead she allowed a bit of Camies mind to return, enough for the teen to moan.

Aphrodite started thrusting, Camie's boobs bouncing as her eyes rolled back and she moaned. Due to her Moms influence Camie wouldn't recall that Aphrodite had fucked her, but she moaned all the same. Aphrodite could have let Camie have enough mental power to speak but opted not to do that, leaving that for Penny to discover later on.

Penny happily watched, her hand instinctively starting to rub her clit as she did. Between Aphrodite and the cum Penny was incredibly aroused, she got up to walk over and join the two when Aphrodites hand went up and showed Penny her palm.

"No," Aphrodite said firm enough to make Penny stop, "You choose not to have a dick and join in. You will wait till I finish. For now, finger yourself."

Aphrodites words washed over Penny, giving the familiar feeling of charmspeak. Penny listened, standing where she was as she moved to have 2 fingers push inside of her cum filled pussy. Penny started to pump the fingers, hitting her G-spot and making herself moan loudly.

Penny's eyes stayed transfixed on the other two as they kept fucking, hearing the familiar clapping sound of a fat ass being pounded into. Aphrodite thrusted hard, not wanting to hold back. In fact she didn't even plan on trying to not cum, and so quickly after she had started she felt the desire to finish.

Aphrodite did a few deep thrusts into Camie and came, filling up her daughters pussy. Aphrodite enjoyed the feeling and when she stopped she pulled out, and moved next to Camie as she saw Penny still quickly fingering her own messy cunt.

"Your turn. Clean her up," Aphrodite said as she stepped aside to watch.

Penny moved forward, the goddesses influence compelling her to enjoy the task she had. Penny dropped to her knees in front of Camie, moving till she was under her technical sister.

Penny spread Camies legs so she had a wide stance and dove her face in, starting to lick up Camie's pussy. Camie reacted, placing her hands on Penny's head and moaned, but that was it, her Mom still making Camie have a dampened mental state.

Penny's tongue worked efficiently, and she was quickly cleaning out Camies pussy. Penny moved her hands up, giving out a satisfied sound as she groped Camie's boobs, enjoying their squishiness as she squeezed and fondled the large boobs.

Penny's nose rubbed against Camies fawn colored pubic hair, she recently trimmed it but kept some of it. Penny liked that as she kept going, enjoying the slight amount of hair as she eagerly kept eating out Camie.

Penny's eagerness ended up being her downfall though, as she cleaned out Camie too fast. The second she was done Aphrodite sensed and moved on to the next girl.

"Come on, Hannah's next," Aphrodite told Penny.

Penny slowly and reluctantly stepped back from Camie, moving to where Aphrodite was, entering the other shower. Camie froze instantly once Penny stopped touching her.

"Stay and watch again," Aphrodite ordered, "But this time do a better show. Sway your hips more, play with the rest of yourself. Give me something fun to watch."

Aphrodite grinned as Penny couldn't help but obey, her hand returning to her pussy as she started to finger herself again, this time also swaying her hips from side to side. Her spare hand started to grope her own chest, pinching her own nipples as she made eye contact with Aphrodite and bit her lip.

"Better," Aphrodite said happily as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly Hannah moved, positioning herself on her hands and knees facing towards Penny. She had a blank expression but once Aphrodite was behind her and started to thrust, Hannah's face contorted into an expression of pure bliss as she was fucked.

Penny kept fingering herself, keeping the eye contact with Aphrodite. Penny could tell the eye contact pleased the goddess, as well as Penny's minor dance and playing with her own nipples.

She got sidetracked with her little dance that she didn't even realize how long it had been, but she did notice when Aphrodite pushed all the way inside of Hannah who bit her lip then let out a deep moan feeling her Moms cum fill up her pussy.

Aphrodite stepped back and gestured Penny forward who stopped what she was doing and moved to clean her friends pussy up of her own moms godly cum. Penny got into the shower and got behind Hannah who stayed in doggy position. Penny leaned down, and started to lick at Hannah's pussy cleaning out Aphrodites godly cum.

Penny started to massage Hannah's ass, and from her position she could almost imagine it was Annabeth she was eating out. The wet blonde hair and bubbly butt helped Penny almost forget that it was Hannah, thoughts of Annabeth rushing through her mind. However the taste was different, and there were some other differences that reminded Penny that this wasn't her girlfriend as she kept going.

Penny on instinct started to slap Hannah's ass, enjoying the sight of her butt shaking as she kept eating out Hannah's pussy. Both of Penny's hands kept going, happily squeezing and playing with the blondes ass as she went.

Hannah moaned as she was eaten out, able to react to the sexual pleasure. However she didn't do anything else, staying in position as Penny cleaned her pussy out.

Meanwhile Aphrodite watched happily as Penny was greedily eating up her cum, doing exactly what the goddess wished. Penny vigorously went about her task, and in moments she was done.

Aphrodite gave Penny a few more seconds to enjoy herself before she stopped the teen. Pulling Penny to her feet as Hannah stopped moaning, freezing again on her hands and knees.

Aphrodite then pulled penny back into her own shower, closing the curtain once again. Now the two were alone, Penny panting from all the cum exposure she had gotten, but mainly from Aphrodites effect on her. The goddess acted casual, as if she wasn't aware she was driving Penny crazy by being naked in the shower together.

"Thank you for the distraction. Olympic politics can become so boring," Aphrodite said, "I will visit again soon.

If you ever need me, just pray."

Aphrodite winked, not bothering to wait for Penny's response. Penny blinked and Aphrodite was gone. Penny stood still for a few seconds before she peaked out the shower, and saw Camies towel wrapped back around her body as if nothing had happened.

"I'll meet you outside! Don't be late!" Camie called out as she left.

Penny didn't reply, still confused, "Hey Hannah?"

"Ya?" Hannah responded from her own shower.

"Is your water cold?" Penny asked, not sure what else to say.

"Nope, it's fine for me, your shower may be slightly busted," the blonde replied.

Penny nodded her head. She would have thought all of it was in her own head if it wasn't for the cum that she felt inside of herself.


	16. New People, Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Hannah's relationship deepens. They start to spend the nights together, finding it harder to resist each other.  
> At the same time Penny talks to Annabeth to make sure that is ok, as well as telling Calypso and Leo about what happened.

Penny-Sleepovers

Penny woke up and did another early morning run with Hannah and Bella. They didn't run every day, still taking some mornings off to sleep in extra like normal teens. Penny attempted to do just that, but the two other girls pounded on her door until Penny was forced to open it and leave with them.

Once again Penny could not complete the full run. She made it about 2 miles, but couldn't finish the full 5K they had gone out to finish. Penny felt embarrassed again but Hannah and Bella assured her that it was ok, and over time she would improve. The 3 went back and got cleaned up for breakfast.

At breakfast they spent time talking about random things as per usual. They left breakfast while Bella was in the process of explaining her new favorite trend. However she didn't get to fully finish as the 3 of them had to part ways.

"Oh Penny," Hannah started after Bella left, leaving the two alone, "Tonight why don't you come to my room? We can have a sleepover or something."

Penny looked at Hannah a bit confused, not realizing what Hannah was trying to get at. "Aren't we always having a sleepover? Same cabin and all?"

"I meant the same room. But if you don't want to then never mind, I'll see you later?" Hannah said as her cheeks got a bit red.

"Wait no. I didn't mean no. It'll be fun. I'll see you tonight." Penny replied.

"Great!" Hannah said excitedly, "But don't think that'll get us out of tomorrow's workout. We are still going to do ab workouts in the morning."

Penny sighed, "Fine fine. Whatever. Better be a comfy sleep then."

Hannah just smiled and ran off, leaving Penny standing alone thinking about what she was going to do next.

*****Time skip*****

"You don't mind?" Penny asked Annabeth.

The two were meeting under the pretext of Annabeth teaching Penny Ancient Greek. Penny however already had a pretty good grasp of the language due to her studying before so it was pretty pointless.

"No." Annabeth shrugged, "I feel like before all of this I would have been," she waved her hand in the air, "But not anymore. If you want to go have a sleepover go enjoy it."

"Huh, thanks." Penny said.

"Besides we've already done things with others. You know that you have my heart, and I have yours. So it doesn't bother me." Annabeth said as she smiled at Penny.

Penny smiled back and after checking that no one was looking she leaned in and lightly kissed Annabeth on the lips, enjoying kissing her girlfriend.

Annabeth broke the kiss and pulled back, "So are we still on for Friday night this week?"

Penny nodded her head, "Can't wait. It'll be nice to have time with just us. Where no one can see."

"Wish we could go to the apartment but we can't do that every weekend. Next week we will though. You can take me out on some fun dates," Annabeth teased as she nudged Penny.

Penny giggled and looked happily at Annabeth, sneaking another kiss in while no one was around.

"So you figure out what Aphrodite did to you? What powers she may have given you?" Annabeth asked nonchalantly as if a goddess giving away powers was normal.

"No," Penny said looking at her hands, "Nothing. I haven't noticed anything new yet. I'll have to keep trying till something works. Probably some kind of love magic."

"Amokinesis," Annabeth said while reading her book.

"Uh ya that one." Penny replied, used to Annabeth just randomly answering things that she wasn't asked while she was busy.

"You are going to see the two of them today right? Want me to come?" Annabeth asked while looking back up at Penny's face.

"I'll be ok. I'm a big boy," Penny shook her head, "I meant I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

Annabeth studied Penny in the way where Penny always felt Annabeth was considering everything. Looking into the other person and seeing everything about the person in front of her.

"Ok. Sure. Tell me how it goes afterwards." Annabeth said as she turned back to the book. Studying Ancient Greek may have been a cover but Annabeth was still going to teach Penny something.

*****Time skip*****

Penny sat in front of Leo and Calypso. She was in Leo's private room in his cabin, a place where the 3 could talk alone. Piper has vouched for them to meet with Penny who they had no idea was Percy, still wondering why the couple had to meet her.

"So…let me start at the beginning," Penny said.

And she did. She explained being attacked in the woods by the monster. Being transformed and how Annabeth Piper and Drew helped her at the start. Then how Aphrodite got involved and moved Penny to the Aphrodite cabin where she now stayed and made some new friends. Penny did mention a bit of her sexual encounters, how some of the magic in the venom effected her and others. She did however leave out the cum effect, deciding it was too embarrassing to mention. Penny also explained her new unknown powers, which she didn't know how to use yet.

When she finished Leo and Calypso just stared at Penny, as if taking everything in.

"So…", Penny said awkwardly.

"Wait. You said something about you and Jason. Have you two…" Leo prodded, starting to laugh.

Calypso smacked his leg and Leo stopped, Penny blushing deeply as she remembered how Jason had felt.

Calypso looked Penny in the eyes, taking in the other girl. Something was in Calypsos eyes that Penny didn't recognize, something that made Penny readjust her legs and keep her blush.

"So you are Percy. But now Penny." Calypso stated the obvious.

"Yes." Penny said. "I'm telling you two since you two are my friends," Penny avoided looking at Calypso when she said that, "I thought it would be good to tell my friends so I can still see you all sometimes. Maybe not all the time, but occasionally. It's been a bit lonely without all of you."

"But you and Annabeth are still together right? You said you two go to her apartment and stuff," Leo said as he put his arm unconsciously around Calypsos waist.

"We do…but it's different having to sneak around then before when we could be public," Penny replied.

"To think you were sent to Ogygia. A man the fates knew I would fall for. Now a women…" Calypso mused almost to herself.

Leo stiffened at that, not liking talk about Percy and Calypsos history. But then he realized the situation, Penny wouldn't be a threat to him as Calypso's boyfriend due to multiple reasons. Calypso wouldn't leave Leo for Penny, and he relaxed again.

"Back then I wouldn't have expected this to happen," Calypso said. She still gave Penny a look that made Penny breath heavier, readjusting how she was sitting again.

Penny felt desire swelling up in her and she quickly tried to stop it, not wanting this conversation to go that way so fast. Penny got control of herself and looked back up at the two of them.

"Have you told Frank or Hazel?" Leo asked.

"Not yet. They are at camp Jupiter. Eventually I'll go over there to tell them two and Reyna as well," Penny explained.

"That would be good. Then we can have our normal parties on the Argo 3 again. Do our monthly hangouts like normal. I've missed them," Leo said.

"That's because you just want to throw a party," calypso replied while looking at Leo happily.

"Well ya…I am the party king after all." Leo replied jokingly.

Penny wanted to stay and keep talking but she looked at her watch and saw the time, realizing she had to go or she would miss arts and crafts with Camie and the rest of the Aphrodite cabin.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you two later on?" Penny said as she started leaving.

"Definitely, Jason, you, and me should hang out again. Maybe try to get Frank back here somehow." Leo replied.

"We will see each other soon," Calypso said looking at Penny intently.

Penny left.

*****Time Skip*****

Penny was in her room that night. She had brushed her teeth and was now getting dressed for whatever she was supposed to do in Hannah's room. As she was getting ready Piper walked by and Penny quickly grabbed her and pulled her inside the room before closing the door.

"I've been invited to sleepover in Hannah's room tonight," Penny started without any preamble.

Piper slowly grinned, "Look at you. Getting yourself a night buddy," Piper teased.

"I was just curious what I should think. This is the first cabin I've been in where I'm not the only one inside. Is this common?" Penny asked.

"Hmm probably not in other cabins. But in this one? Yes. Aphrodite children have different needs than others. Sleeping alone can be, well, lonely. However sleeping with someone else can be a lot more satisfying." Piper explained.

"Like you with Drew?"

"Similar to that. It's in our nature to want companionship. Cuddling as you sleep is a big part of that." Piper explained seriously, but then her expression suddenly changed to a happy gossiping one, "So what are you two going to do tonight?"

"I don't know," Penny said and looked away, "I was just asked to spend the night with her."

"But I bet you want to do more than that," Piper said grinning, "She is your type after all. Athletic, blonde, pretty smart. At least compared to some of the other girls in here. But don't tell anyone I said that." Penny just exhaled from her nose but didn't respond. She wasn't sure what to say to Piper.

"Have fun…and I expect details tomorrow," Piper happily said as she walked out of the room.

A few moments later Penny also left the room, dressed casually in PJ shorts and a soft t-shirt. Penny decided not to wear a bra, knowing it would just be uncomfortable to sleep in. She felt exposed as she walked down the hallway, her nipples slightly showing through her shirt. Luckily this part of the cabin was only other girls, so it wasn't too bad if anyone saw Penny braless.

Penny got to Hannah's room and knocked, hoping Hannah was inside.

"Come in," Penny heard Hannah call out from inside. The fact that Penny could hear Hannah let her know the door was unlocked, otherwise the magic sound proof would take effect.

Penny opened the door and walked in. Hannah was in there, still dressed from her day. She had athletic basketball shorts on and a normal shirt. From the way her chest looked Penny also guessed she had a sports bra on.

"Long day? Figured you would be ready for bed now." Penny said.

Hannah shook her head, "Late night soccer game with some friends. It's pretty fun at camp to play with just the starlight and fire."

"You win?" Penny said as she stood in the room, unsure what to do next.

Hannah gave Penny a cocky grin, "Of course."

Hannah moved to start to change, taking off her cleats and socks before moving over to her dresser. Penny watched as Hannah pulled her shorts down, exposing her bare ass directly to Penny.

The blonde was wearing turquoise underwear that showed much of her ass. Penny admired Hannah's legs and ass, ones she got from all the exercising she did. Penny was practically mesmerized, and didn't notice Hannah's expression as Hannah stayed facing away, slightly smirking and blushing as she felt the eyes on her, or rather on her ass.

Penny watched as Hannah searched through the dresser for clothes. As she moved she seemed to be swaying her hips slightly, making her ass shake just a bit, but enough that Penny felt herself getting turned on. After Aphrodites recent shower visit Penny had been imagining playing with Hannah's ass some more.

Finally Hannah seemed to find the shirt she wanted. She quickly pulled off the shirt she had on, confirming Penny's suspicion that she was wearing a sports bra. Hannah then took that off, turning her torso slightly as she pulled the sports bra off over her head, hands going into the air. From that angle Penny could see a generous amount of Hannah's side boob, able to briefly see one of Hannah's nipples.

Hannah's blush deepened as she tried to act like nothing special was happening. Penny however kept staring as Hannah's hands moved around in the dresser, exposing more of her side boob. Penny in her transformation had been given a nice pair of DD cup tits, a pair that could make any women jealous. But even she was still envious of Hannah's tits. Hannah's were a comparable size, making Penny's head fill with thoughts of them kissing and pushing their breasts together.

Hannah finally held up a white tank top. She started to put it on, turning as she did. Just as the tank top covered her tits she faced Penny, giving Penny a very brief view of Hannah's bare breasts and nipples before the tank top covered it. Penny was left standing and watching, notching that just like with her own shirt that Hannah's nipples also poked through her own tank top.

The two girls stood there. Both their tops being vaguely see through. Penny waited to see if Hannah would put anything else on, but she seemed content in her underwear and loose tank top. Hannah moved and sat down on the bed.

"Well…I would stay up and we could talk or do…something. But you said this morning that it 'better be a comfy sleep', so I won't keep you up," Hannah quoting.

Penny regretted her words, hoping to do…something. But she sighed, deciding that sleep would be good and to not push the topic. Let it naturally happen. Penny moved to the other side of the bed and awkwardly removed the bed sheet, climbing under. Hannah soon followed after she turned off the lights.

The two girls lay there, on opposite sides of the bed. Penny wasn't sure if she should push to be so close or keep a bit of a distance. For all she knew what she just saw of Hannah was Hannah acting casual, not on purpose. So Penny waited.

"It's cold tonight," Hannah said, "We should get closer."

Both of them moved in towards the middle of the bed, "Do you want me to put my arms around you? Or the other way? If you are cold." Penny said as if to justify it.

"You can put your arms over me." Hannah said as she turned and faced away from Penny.

Penny moved closer, spooning Hannah. Hannah moved back into Penny and rolled her shoulders. At first Penny thought she was just adjusting but then she realized the pressure she felt. Hannah was moving her back over Penny's tits, the breasts being pushed against Hannah.

Hannah pretended to be readjusting, feeling the softness of Penny on her back. Hannah's butt also moved back, and if Penny still had a dick then Hannah's ass would be grinding against it. But Penny didn't have a dick, so Hannah's ass just met firmly against Penny's hips.

Finally Hannah stopped readjusting, and just settled in with Penny's bust pressed against her. Both girls closed their eyes, Penny slowly moving her arm up as if she was falling asleep.

Soon her hand was merely fractions of an inch away from Hannah's boobs, and when Hannah readjusted again her arm happened to push Penny's the remainder of the way up. Penny tried to act if she was asleep, resisting the urge to squeeze the large breast that was conveniently in her palm. Her forearm was pressed against Hannah's other breast, letting Penny get a feel for the softness of Hannah's boobs.

However Penny resisted squeezing, for some reason unknown to even her deciding to wait. To let the situation build up. To peak. The two went to sleep that night pushed so firmly against each other, enjoying the feeling of the others body and in particular how they could vaguely feel the others tits.

Penny closed her eyes and slipped into dreams filled of her desires.


	17. Midnight Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Annabeth go out on a midnight swim together.

Penny-Swim

Penny and Annabeth were at the lake in the woods. It was close to midnight on Friday, and the two had spent the night talking and being on a date. They swam in the lake and were currently laying just at the waters edge, enjoying a few small snacks as they talked. Penny had to make an excuse for why she couldn't spend the night with Hannah, but Hannah just accepted it and went off on her own.

Annabeth was eating cashews, one of the few snack foods the camps convenience store had. Penny meanwhile was having a bag of Doritos that she had some Hermes children sneak in. She also brought a pack of Coca-cola that the Hermes kids also snuck in, however Annabeth wasn't having any of them.

Penny would be lying if she said she didn't use her new feminine charm to get the Hermes kids to sneak the snacks in for her. She learned how to position herself to give a good look at her cleavage, and that got her a discount on the snacks. Penny knew she shouldn't be proud of that, but it was a bit of fun for her to do.

The couple relaxed on the shore, their long hair damp and hanging on them. Penny hadn't automatically dried hers, deciding there was no point if she was swimming.

"It's been a nice night," Annabeth said as she looked up at the stars, "something about sneaking around makes it a bit more exciting doesn't it?"

Penny starred at Annabeth. Annabeth was wearing an orange one piece swim suit. It had camp halfbloods logo on it, being bought from the camp. Penny always liked that swimsuit on Annabeth and knew that's exactly why she wore it. It was a size too small, which is what made it so sexy on Annabeth. Due to that Annabeth's ass wouldn't be fully covered by it, letting Penny get the glorious view of Annabeth's bubbly cheeks. From the front it rode high on Annabeths waist so over her pussy it resembled more of a thong look, always making Penny stare. She swore sometimes she could see some of Annabeths pussy lips or blonde hair if Annabeth moved the right way. Then on top it left Annabeths back exposed, and enough of her sides that whenever Annabeth raised her arms it almost looked as if her tits could pop out the sides, showing off an almost criminal amount of side boob. That wasn't even counting how much normal cleavage it showed.

Annabeth refused to wear it normally, only ever wearing it if it was just them the two of them. Luckily for that what they were doing wasn't new, as they often did late night lake dates. Annabeth almost always wore the orange one piece, knowing no matter where she was facing it would get Penny's attention.

"A bit ya," Penny replied, "The secret part is exciting."

Annabeth readjusted her legs, and Penny wished that the swimsuit would just shift a tad to the side. If it did Penny would be able to see Annabeths exposed clit. Penny realized Annabeth had caught her staring and smirked, making Penny blush.

"My eyes are up here Penny," Annabeth teased as she leaned back.

Penny chuckled, "I just saw something that interested me."

Annabeth didn't have a dick today, not wearing it so she could fit in the swimsuit properly. That and after their last weekend Annabeth hadn't worn it at camp, taking a small break from it.

"I see something that interests me as well," Annabeth said lustily as her eyes roamed over Penny's body.

Penny didn't officially own a swim suit yet, so she had to borrow one from Piper. However while Piper was Penny's size, most of Pipers suits were also small ones. This left Penny in a normal purple bikini, but one that was clearly small. Just like Annabeth her own pussy was barely covered, Penny having to be mindful if her bikini bottom shifted one way or another and exposed her whole pussy. Meanwhile her top represented more of a micro bikini, barely covering the area around Penny's nipples.

Penny figured Piper was having some fun with her when she gave her the purple bikini. Penny had seen Piper in plenty of sizes that fit, and figured Piper gave her the slutty pair for her date that night.

Annabeth turned so she was facing Penny, signaling with Penny to do the same. Both sat on their butts looking at the other on their towels, legs spread facing each other. Annabeth gave a devilish grin as she lowered her hands, moving her swimsuit to the side so her pussy lips were exposed. Annabeth smirked as she saw Penny's eyes hone in, staring blatantly at Annabeths blonde pussy.

Annabeth started to rub herself, moving her fingers over her clit for a few moments before using two fingers to spread her meaty pussy lips. She spread them wide so Penny could see easily, Penny's mouth nearly watering as she watched.

"Let me see too. I can't be the only one showing," Annabeth said huskily as she kept rubbing her pussy.

Penny moved her own hands down, pushing aside her own bikini bottom to show her own pussy. Penny had neatly trimmed herself for this night, taking off the matching raven hair she usually had. She started to rub her own hairless pussy, massaging her clit as she watched Annabeth do the same.

The two were close enough their feet touched, both of them slowly moving forward to lock their feet and calves together. Annabeth's eyes focused on Penny's pussy, while Penny's eyes focused on Annabeth's. The two kept rubbing themselves, their moans increasing as they masturbated to the sight of the other masturbating.

As they both went they kept slowly moving closer and closer, as if a magnetic pull was making them move inch by inch. Annabeth rose a hand up and started to grope one of her own tits, pushing the one piece towards the center of her chest so on one side it was caught between her tits. This left one of her boobs completely exposed as she kept massaging it, making Penny's eyes flicker back and forth between Annabeth's pussy and tits.

Penny, without any prompting, decided to follow Annabeths lead. Penny's spare hand came up and started to massage her own tits, pulling her bikini top to the side on one of her breasts so just like Annabeth she had one breast exposed. Penny started to rub her own nipple as she did that, giving Annabeth the same sight in return.

Closer and closer the two girls inched, their knees finally crossing over. Barely a foot separated them as they kept masturbating to each other. They barely contained themselves but somehow they did, neither moving anymore as both moaned as they rubbed their clits, pinching their nipples.

Penny got an idea and decided to do something else for Annabeth. She leaned her head down and pushed her tit up, taking her nipple in her own mouth. Penny released her boob, keeping it pulled up by the force of the suction she was using to suck on her own nipple. Penny's teeth prodded her nipple a bit as her tongue rubbed over it, temporarily muffling her moans as she pleasured herself.

"You dirty sexy slut," Annabeth moaned out as she kept staring, happily masturbating to Penny.

Penny opened her eyes and made contact with Annabeth's but didn't remove her nipple from her mouth to speak. Annabeth pulled her other breast out for Penny to look at, her one piece suit pushed in and held between her breasts. Annabeth's free hand went rapidly between both of her tits, squeezing and playing with each one. She pushed them around to entertain Penny who watched, still sucking on her own nipple. Penny's free hand now was rubbing up and down Annabeth's thigh, feeling the soft skin.

"Oh gods, I can't take it anymore," Annabeth said as she moved forward fully, "I want to cum all over your pussy. Feel your pussy against mine."

Annabeth moved until the couple was able to scissor, both of their pussies pressed together. Annabeth leaned forward and Penny released her breast from her mouth letting it jiggle as it fell down, angling her mouth to kiss Annabeth's better.

Annabeth pouted, missing the sight. "Kiss me then I'll do it again," Penny said as she leaned forward.

Annabeth grinned a bit before Penny couldn't see her face as they kissed. The two both started to roll their hips, scissoring each other as their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Penny's wrapped around Annabeth, trying to grab at Annabeth's ass. Annabeth's roamed all over Penny, finally settling to hold Penny's hair.

The two kissed and scissored, moaning into each other's mouths. Their clits rubbed against each other, getting the outside of their pussies wet with the others juices. The raven haired and blonde haired teen kept going, moaning into their kisses. Moments later their desire kept building as they approached their edge.

Annabeth's hands moved, one grabbing Penny's head by the back of her hair, the other pushing up Penny's exposed breast. Annabeth pushed Penny's head down to her own nipple, wanting Penny to suck on her own nipple again.

"Please baby I'm about to finish, let me see it again." Annabeth nearly pleaded as she moved faster, grinding against Penny more.

Penny focused, her own orgasm approaching and making thinking about anything harder. She opened her mouth and quickly enough Annabeth pushed Penny's breast up, pushing Penny's nipple into Penny's mouth. The teen sucked and when Annabeth removed her hands, Penny's breast was kept in her own mouth.

Annabeth gave out a loud moan as she scissored, the sight of her girlfriend sucking her own nipples pushing her over the edge. Annabeth's legs shook as she came, the feeling of her pussy squirting being unfamiliar after she spent so long with a dick.

Annabeth throwing her head back as she came triggered something in Penny, the feeling of Annabeths juices getting on her making Penny also feel the need to finish. Penny focused and made sure to keep sucking on her nipple as she came, doing her best to hold it as long as she could.

Both girls kept rolling their hips to rub their pussies together as they came, getting each other's swimsuits wet and soaked. Finally after a few seconds they stopped cumming, their pace slowing down. Slowly they stopped rolling their hips so much, winding down till they stopped and just kept their cunts lightly rubbing together, just a little movement.

Penny opened her mouth and let her boob fall out, then she leaned in slowly to tenderly kiss Annabeth. The two girls kissed slowly, enjoying the feelings of the other persons lips, enjoying feeling the others pussy pressed against their own.

"That felt amazing Wise Girl," Penny said when they broke their kiss. Penny's eyes had a nice satisfied expression to them that made Annabeth feel good.

"Same here Seaweed Brain." Annabeth leaned in and kissed Penny again for a second, "You are so sexy. Always have been."

Penny chuckled, "Thanks. I guess I figured out a new thing to do for you. So desperate to see me play with my

tits."

Annabeth blushed a bit more, "It's hot to see." Was all she responded with.

Annabeth moved to stand up but Penny stopped her, grabbing her wrist. Annabeth has the strength to pull up anyway, Penny still being weaker. But Penny's grip felt different, Annabeth could definitely tell she had been working out. Instantly the Athena child's mind started working, wondering if Penny gaining a bit more strength was also due to how she seemed more relaxed with being a girl recently.

"We aren't done yet," Penny said as she closed her eyes. Penny's lips silently moved as if she was praying.

Suddenly Annabeth felt something on her pussy. She looked down to where she was still leg locked with Penny to see that Penny's pussy was changing, her clit growing and changing until she no longer had a pussy, and instead had her own dick and balls back.

"What?" Annabeth asked surprised, "How?"

"When Aphrodite last visited she said if I prayed to her that she may respond and give me a dick. I guess she decided to listen," Penny replied.

Annabeth wasn't too thrilled that Aphrodite knew what they were up to, wanting to enjoy their night with just the two of them. But so long as the goddess didn't appear Annabeth figured she couldn't mind too much.

Penny moved her hips, her dick head teasing up and down Annabeth's entrance. Annabeth still had on the one piece orange suit, but with it pushed to the side her bare pussy was exposed, letting Penny's dick head go between Annabeth's pussy lips.

They hadn't had sex like this in a long time. Annabeth having a pussy, Penny having a dick. The closest was that first night with Aphrodite, but that was anal and Annabeth didn't even remember it. Penny barely remembering it either.

Their excitement got them as Annabeth moved her hips to meet Penny's, the dick sliding inside of Annabeth. Both girls gave out a small moan as the dick slowly slid inside. However the position wasn't the easiest for thrusting, so once they both enjoyed the feeling they had to move.

Annabeth leaned back, laying down on their blankets they had out and spread her legs. Penny quickly moved between them, guiding herself towards Annabeth's pussy. With a quick thrust she was inside, Annabeth's lips clinging to Penny's dick as it easily slid between the slick walls. Annabeth's eyes went wide, feeling herself being spread out.

"Oh gods I haven't been on this end in awhile," Annabeth moaned out.

"Neither have I. I'm used to you having to do all the thrusting," Penny replied as she started to thrust.

They barely made it a few moments before they both decided that normal vanilla sex wouldn't be enough. They both wanted something rougher, a dirtier position.

"Mating press," Annabeth said as she started to move her legs.

In seconds her knees were touching her shoulders, her legs draped over Penny's shoulders. Penny wasted no time as she started to thrust, enjoying the tightness of Annabeths pussy. Annabeth was so wet and aroused that Penny could easily move, pounding her blonde girlfriend.

Luckily with Annabeth's flexibility this position was possible. Penny leaned forward to kiss Annabeth, enjoying each other's full lips. Penny considered moving so she could fuck Annabeths mouth to experience her lips further, but decided not to since Annabeth's pussy just felt too amazing.

After their recent orgasms the two didn't last long, especially with how excited they both were for it. Both girls felt their orgasms approaching but they held on, not wanting to finish just yet.

"Oh gods Penny! Fuck me harder! Pound me you slut!" Annabeth dirtily said as she recapturing Penny's lips.

Annabeth then moved away from Penny's mouth, licking up the side of Penny's face till she licked over Penny's ear, nibbling on the earlobe some more. With their faces this close their tits pressed together, the only thing stopping them from being any closer.

Annabeth kept playing with Penny's ear, using that to distract her and try to keep her orgasm held back. Penny moaned louder as she felt Annabeth kissing right at where the jaw and ear meet, kissing one of Penny's sensitive points.

"Gods Penny," Annabeth moaned into her ear on purpose, exciting Penny to hear Annabeth's lusty voice, "Keep going baby. Do what I ah-ash and thrust harder, fill my-my pussy up with your, OH GODS, dick and cum!"

Penny couldn't hold back after that, after hearing Annabeth tell her to cum. Penny felt her dick pulse as cum started to shoot out. In this position however Penny was able to stroke deep into Annabeth, happily going deep into Annabeth's wet interior and soaking it in cum. Annabeth's walls were blasted white as cum filled them, causing Annabeth to shudder as she experienced her own mini orgasm due to it.

Penny's own cum reacted with her body. The effect was less than other people's cum would have, but even then she still felt the familiar heat from it. Penny's cum caused Penny to feel hornier, spiking her desire.

When Penny finished she pulled out and moved aside, Annabeth slowly unbending her legs. Penny loved seeing Annabeth move in her orange slutty one piece suit. Annabeth spread her legs wider as she lowered them down until she was laying down normally. Then she looked at Penny.

"Well? Go get into the water so we can do another round. We aren't done yet. As long as you have that dick I am going to milk you dry," Annabeth said with such conviction that Penny bit her lip.

Penny walked to the lake, dipping in for a moment and letting the water energize her. She then got out and went back to Annabeth, using her powers to instantly dry off.

"Lay down," Annabeth said. Penny listened and got on her back.

Annabeth straddled Penny, her fingers in her pussy. She pulled them out and they were cum soaked. Annabeth kept eye contact as she put the fingers in her mouth, licking off the cum she had just earned from their fucking. Annabeth then put her fingers back inside of her pussy, scooping out a bit more cum.

"Try it. It tastes so good," Annabeth said emphasizing the 'so'.

Penny hesitated. She didn't know if it was due to already having cum touch her, her own new curiosity, or her new hormones she was getting used to but Penny slowly found herself leaning forward. In seconds she had taken Annabeth's fingers in her mouth, sucking on Annabeth's fingers as if they were a cock. Penny cleaned them off, tasting the cum.

It tasted a bit saltier than other cum she had before, but she enjoyed the taste. Instantly as she licked it down Penny felt the familiar heat and flare up that cum had on her. Penny felt herself getting turned on incredibly, absolutely ready for another round.

"Good girl," Annabeth said as she slowly removed her fingers from Penny's face, who smiled after swallowing all of the cum, "Now I'm going to ride this cock with my dirty cum filled pussy."

Annabeth moved herself till she was right over Penny's dick, balancing herself on her feet. Annabeth dropped down, filling herself up with Penny's cock again. Penny bit her lip and arched her back as arcs of heat went through her body, making her brain go on the fritz. Penny forgot how much cum was inside of Annabeth's pussy, and as Annabeth rode Penny that cum was going up and down Penny's dick.

Penny moaned loudly as the cum turned her on even more, enhancing her pleasure even further. Annabeth grinned, knowing exactly how her cum filled pussy was effecting her girlfriend. Annabeth loved it, seeing Penny's face as she was filled with so much pleasure.

Annabeth leaned forward and kissed Penny, rolling her hips to keep pleasuring both of them. Penny groaned into the kiss, barely even kissing back as she was pleasured so much. Since Penny couldn't properly kiss as her face went slack Annabeth moved to the side, kissing Penny's jawline and ear again as she kept riding.

Penny's arms wrapped around Annabeths back, holding her so she didn't sit back up. Annabeth felt her horniness going out of control as well, licking along Penny's cheek to taste her girlfriend before kissing Penny's ear. Penny started to do the same to Annabeth, not thinking as she was enjoying having a dick and being ridden, along with the cums effects.

"Call me master tonight," Annabeth said softly into Penny's ear, "Be my slave for the night."

Annabeth moved up slightly to look Penny in the eyes. Penny debated it, doing the role play they did last week again. Annabeth shifted how she moved her hips and Penny's back arched as she let out a loud moan due to the pleasure spike.

"Fine fine-ah!" Penny replied, "But no bondage tonight. Just keep going!"

Annabeth came to a full stop, "Say it then. You know I want to hear it."

Penny wanted more, wanted Annabeth to keep moving. Penny was so confused about how Annabeth had the willpower to stop after how good it all felt.

"Please Master ride me, bounce on my dick and make me lose control," Penny said.

Annabeth gave such a happy smile that Penny would do anything to see it again. Annabeth sat straight up as she started to bounce again, going up and down Penny's long cock. Then the blonde started to smack Penny's tits roughly, making Penny yelp as her breasts were being smacked. Her weighty tits swayed to the sides as both of Annabeth's hands focused on slapping them.

"You have such whorish boobs," Annabeth said as she kept slapping them, "So large and just meant to be played with. Even bigger than mine," Annabeth emphasized that by shaking her tits, then leaning forward and rubbing her boobs back and forth over Penny's face.

Penny enjoyed feeling Annabeth's tits on her face, the feeling of them making Penny barely able to hold back her orgasm, from emptying another load into Annabeth's pussy. Annabeth sensed it.

"You can cum slave…if you beg for it right," Annabeth said as she came to a stop again, blue balling Penny.

"Keep going!" Penny yelled out, "Please Master! Bounce on my dick, let me feel your pussy milking my cock dry Master!"

That satisfied Annabeth who resumed bouncing, and in seconds felt Penny's dick pulse as she came. She flooded Annabeth's pussy again, painting the insides of her girlfriend white. Annabeth slowly went up and down as Penny came, letting the head of the cock shoot cum all along her interior.

"One more round. I need to finish again too," Annabeth said as she moved up and off Penny's dick, "Go in the water and then lay back down."

"Yes master," Penny said with a cocky grin as she got up and walked to the water. She was tired but once she stepped in she felt her bodies energy come back, ready for another round.

Penny walked back over and laid down again just like how she was ordered to, her dick hard and standing at attention. Annabeth moved back on top of Penny. Penny didn't know how Annabeth could have as much energy as she did, but somehow she kept going.

Once again Annabeth fingered herself, getting her fingers cum soaked. She brought them out and slowly started tracing randomly over Penny's stomach. Penny bit her lip as the cum tingled on her, making her body flare up again.

Penny looked down at her stomach and finally realized that Annabeth actually spelt out 'slut' on her stomach with cum. Penny couldn't help herself as that thought turned her on more, especially as she saw Annabeth's happy grin.

"Proper labeling is a key to success after all," Annabeth said smugly.

The blonde then got a bit more cum on her fingers, and massaged Penny's tits, paying extra attention to the teens nipples. In no time Penny's areolas were completely white, only the tip of her nipples showing through the cum.

Annabeth sat back up as if she accomplished her task. She then turned around to face away from Penny, showing Penny her large bubbly ass. Annabeth positioned herself above Penny's dick and dropped down. Instantly the cum and pussy walls surrounding Penny's dick made her go crazy with lust.

This time though Annabeth had another goal as she rode Penny. She pushed Penny's feet till they were under her ass, making Penny's hips angle slightly upward. Annabeth then leaned forward, giving Penny a glorious view of Annabeth's thick bubbly ass.

Annabeth's hands moved and seconds later Penny gave out a loud noise as she felt 2 fingers push inside of her asshole. Annabeth used the cum as lube, fingering Penny's asshole as she started to bounce again on Penny's dick.

The added pleasure from her asshole made up for Annabeths slower speed this time around. Annabeth couldn't ride nearly as fast after she lost all the energy from the first round. That and fingering Penny's ass meant that she had to keep a better rhythm going.

As Annabeth's fingers pumped in Penny's ass her palm also rubbed Penny's balls, adding an extra form of pleasure to her. Penny gave out loud moans as she was pleasured so much. Penny's hands went up, grabbing Annabeths ass and playing with it while the blonde rolled her hips, creating motion inside of herself to please Penny.

"Your ass is so good," Annabeth said as she kept fingering Penny's ass, turning to look at Penny, "You must like my ass too," she said with a giggle.

Annabeth started doing a modified twerk on Penny's dick, letting her ass shake and move as she stayed on top of Penny. Penny eventually decided she should return the favor and she pushed her own fingers into Annabeth's ass, leaving both girls getting their butts fingered.

"Lick the cum off your nipples," Annabeth said as she gave out a loud moan.

Penny listened, pushing up her left tit and licking the cum off of her nipple. She went slow, making sure

Annabeth could watch. Then she switched, doing the same to her right. It didn't last as long as Annabeth wanted but it still turned her on.

The two kept their rhythm going until they both hit their orgasms. Annabeths was first since she didn't finish before, she felt her pussy squeeze harder on Penny's dick as she came, throwing her head back as she let out a loud moan and squirted over Penny's hips. Penny's dick and fingers kept pleasuring Annabeth, pounding her pussy and ass respectively as she came.

Penny quickly followed her girlfriends example, her own dick cumming and once again filling up Annabeths pussy. Annabeth didn't mind as she got her third cum load inside of herself. Instead she moaned loudly, enjoying the flooding feeling.

"Missed that feeling a lot…" Annabeth said as she shook slightly.

"So have I, feels so good to have your pussy wrapped around my dick again…" Penny tiredly said.

Annabeth removed herself from Penny, readjusting her orange one piece to cover her tits and pussy again, her pussy still full of cum. Annabeth maid next to Penny as the two cuddled together.

"Good way to end a date night," Penny said as they cuddled.

"Hmm," Annabeth hummed, "Not over yet. We can still be together for a bit."

Penny smiled as the two relaxed, drifting slowly to sleep.


	18. Gadgets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally a two part chapter. Calypso finds Penny and brings her to Leos room. Later on Leo joins in and the couple uses magical gadgets that Leo made on Penny.

**Part1**

Penny went through a normal day at camp. Morning run with Hannah and Bella, breakfast with the Aphrodite cabin, archery then arts and craft. Finally ending with canoeing which Penny enjoyed. At the end of her day though as she was walking back to her room she bumped into Calypso. Calypso did not look surprised, in fact she told Penny that she was searching for her. Together the two walked to Cabin 9.

Penny was confused what was happening since Calypso was being so quite, but moments later they were in the cabin, and in the basement underground room that belonged personally to Leo. The two girls were left alone, making Penny fidget as Calypso eyed her up.

Calypso was wearing a white skirt with a blue top. It went well with her caramel hair that was in braided ponytail and fair skin complexion. Percy examined Calypso, admiring her body. She had a petite form, not having nearly as large of tits or ass as some of the other demigoddesses that Penny knew, however no one beat Calypso in beauty. Penny still remembered when she first saw Calypso and compared her to Aphrodite, although she would never say that out loud; especially now that Aphrodite was her patron.

Penny in turn felt like she was dressed a bit trashy, in just jean shorts that went to mid thigh and a normal camp halfblood t-shirt. She may have had a curvier body, but Calypso had more beauty and grace.

"So why are we-" Penny started to ask before she was silenced.

Penny was stunned with how fast Calypso moved in, suddenly the two girls lips pressed together. Penny's eyes went wide, shocked at what was happening. She knew by now that she should be more used to her friends suddenly making moves on her, but it still shocked her that it happened.

Almost as quickly as it started did it stop, Calypso moving back to look Penny in the eyes. "I couldn't have you before as a man. You left my island, and if it wasn't for Leo…" she drifted off. Finally Calypso refocused on Penny with a strange glint in her eyes, "But now I will have you as a women. I've talked about it with Leo, he said to go ahead and have fun."

"But wait-" Penny was once again silenced, this time by Calypso putting a finger over Penny's lips.

"No. I couldn't have you as Percy. So I will have Penny. It may not be the same but I want to see what could have happened," Calypso said.

Penny understood that. Even to this day that was her biggest what if. What if she stayed on Calypsos island and lived with her peacefully, instead of leaving. Penny was going to say something more but stopped when Calypso tossed her top off, revealing that she wore no bra on. Calypso maybe had about B cups, but even the smaller breasts looked amazing on her, Penny unable to look away.

The two started to kiss again, Calypsos lips tasting like cinnamon to Penny. Calypso grabbed Penny's hands, moving them up to her tits for Penny to touch. Penny squeezed them, enjoying being with Calypso. However Calypso wasn't just going to be groped.

Seconds later Calypso was tugged up Penny's shirt, Penny putting her arms above her head on instinct so it could be pulled off. Calypso however swiftly grabbed Penny's bra as she pulled the shirt off, yanking everything off to leave Penny topless as she gave a small yelp of surprise at having her bra roughly ripped away. Penny's tits bounced due to the force of the removal, something Calypsos eyes greedily ate up.

Before they could do anything again Calypso slapped Penny's tits just to watch them bounce, wanting to see it more after having pulled her bra and shirt off. Penny gave a small yelp again as Calypso slapped her tits, turning Penny's chest red as they were slapped around and played with. Penny almost asked why everyone felt the need to slap her tits, but then went silent as she realized she would do the same in anyone else's shoes.

"I can't believe you were turned into a girl and have such huge boobs. Bigger than mine! Although mine aren't as big as the other campers…" Calypso trailed off as she focused on playing with Penny's boobs.

Before she could reply she was tasting Calypsos lips again, both girls playing with each other's chest. Penny lost track of time as they sat and kissed and touched each other.

Calypso leaned back, "Although…I can make mine a bit bigger," she stood up and grinned at Penny.

Calypso went to Leo's bunk, and put a code in the glowing padlock on the side. A compartment under the bunk opened up and Penny looked inside, seeing lots of bronze devices inside of it. Penny was confused, especially when Calypso pulled out 2 things that looked like earrings maybe? Penny was confused.

Calypso looked back at Penny, "Leo made these for me. But I'll share with you today. They really help to spice things up, that man is a genius," she said wistfully, clearly happy with Leo.

Calypso brought the two things to her nipples, and put them in. Only then did Penny realize they look like normal nipple piercings. 2 little shapes on either side of Calypsos nipples.

"I'm not actually pierced here. Leo's devices use some type of 'special magnetic wavelength link' or whatever he said to make them stay on. I didn't fully listen. But once they are on they look exactly like piercings without having to actually pierce yourself." Calypso said.

Once both were on they glowed a slight bronze color. Calypso leaned forward and gave out a small moan as her breasts suddenly grew. They went from B cups to almost D cups, which on her looked a bit too big since Penny was used to the smaller look. Once they grow the glow stopped, having done their job.

"He has all kinds of magical items. We will have so much fun, you haven't even seen the best part of this one," Calypso said as she moved closer to Penny, moving Penny towards her new larger tits.

Penny let herself being moved, after all she loved large breasts. She started to kiss Calypsos chest, getting a surprise when she put her mouth around Calypsos nipples and sucked, surprised as milk filled in her own mouth. Penny backed up, "It makes you milk?" Penny asked surprised.

"Mhm. Special device he made for some fun in case we were ever in that mood. Keep sucking on them, it makes my nipples extra sensitive," Calypso told Penny.

Penny leaned back down, continuing sucking on Calypsos tits and enjoying the taste of her breast milk. Penny got so into it she didn't even notice how Calypso had unbuttoned her jeans, pushing off the shorts. Penny only noticed when she felt the cool air hit her butt, realizing once again that Calypso didn't just strip one layer at a time but also took off Penny's panties.

Calypso just flipped up her skirt, revealing she had no underwear on. When she left she clearly had the goal of finding Penny. The two girls moved together almost magnetically, aligning themselves on Leo's bed. In seconds they were scissoring each other, both moaning loudly as they rubbed their pussies together.

"Oh gods, I didn't think I was going to be doing this to you today," Penny said as she slapped Calypsos larger milk filled tits, realizing she just did what she thought of earlier.

"I knew," was all Calypso replied.

The two leaned back and kept going, enjoying the feeling of rubbing their pussies against each other. Penny squeezed Calypsos right breast, causing her nipple to shoot milk out over both of them. Calypso gave out a deep moan, clearly enjoying being milked.

Calypso caramel hair bounced in its braid as she rolled her hips against Penny, enjoying finally being with the child of Poseidon. It didn't matter that Penny wasn't a man, Calypso was just satisfied to finally be hooking up with her.

"We should get you something fun to use…hmm," Calypso said as she slowed her pace.

She momentarily untangled herself as she moved away, back to the side compartment. Penny waited sitting on the bed, frustrated she had been stopped in the middle of it. However she stayed calm, knowing that they weren't fully stopping, just Calypso finding some magical items to use.

The titaness leaned back towards Penny, holding a collar and a few other piercing like devices. "You will love these ones." Calypso said happily.

She moved towards Penny who was nervous, she wasn't sure she wanted Leo's magical devices effecting her. But she didn't do much as Calypso put the collar around Penny's neck, it glowing slightly before stopping.

"What does the collar do?" Penny asked.

Calypso ignored her, "Stick out your tongue." She demanded.

"What?" Penny asked surprised.

"Just do it," Calypso said. Her tone made it clear it wasn't a discussion.

Penny opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, holding it out as Calypsos fingers gently held it, moving one of the 'not really piercing' piercings to her tongue. Suddenly it was connected, the piercing looking like a small blue ball near the end of Penny's tongue. Calypso released Penny's tongue who opened and closed her mouth, getting used to the feeling of the small ball stuck to her tongue.

"Whats that do?" Penny asked.

This time Calypso responded, "Modifies your sense of taste. Specially for sex. Everything will taste…it's hard to describe but erotic. Simple things will make your mind go crazy. It'll also make your lips grow a bit bigger which is nice. Let me show you,"

Calypso moved forward and captured Penny's lips, at first nothing happened but when Calypso opened her mouth and started to tongue kiss Penny, Penny went crazy. The two girls tongues rubbed over each other's, the taste being indescribable to Penny. She knew it tasted the same, but the way her body reacted to it was different. Suddenly tasting Calypsos mouth and tongue was the best thing ever for Penny, she felt a similar sensation as when she was infected with cum.

Penny grabbed Calypsos face and held her close, holding on Calypsos cheeks. She didn't want the titaness to back up, to take away this new amazing taste for Penny. Penny hungrily kept kissing, shoving her tongue into Calypsos mouth to taste every inch she could.

The demigoddess would have kept going if Calypso didn't stop it. Calypso wasn't as strong as the other girls but all her physical labor made her strong enough, she grabbed Penny's hair and pulled back, overpowering Penny who released the kiss although she was still in a daze from how good it was.

"Amazing right? That is one of my favorites. I think Leo loves it too since it makes me suck his dick like crazy," Calypso said totally innocent.

Penny's mind couldn't help but jump to wondering what that was like, what a dick would taste like with the tongue piercing. But then she thought of Calypso and starred at the pussy in front of her under her skirt.

"A quick taste. Then I need to put this last one on you," she said.

Penny smiled and dropped down, starting to happily and greedily eat out Calypso. Calypso moaned loudly, clearly enjoying Penny's works. Penny felt an overwhelming taste, felt it effect her mind in magical ways. She started to eat Calypso out like crazy, the little blue ball on her tongue helping her massage Calypsos clit easier. Penny's new bimbofied lips felt amazing to Calypso, being extra soft against her skin.

Calypso let her continue for awhile, enjoying it. Calypso grabbed Penny's head and ground her pussy against Penny's face, feeling her newly enlarged tits bouncing on her body. She couldn't hold it in as she came, squirting over Penny's face, covering her bimbo lips.

Penny moaned loudly as she tasted Calypsos juices, the piercing making it taste even better than the godly nectar. Penny knew it was changing more than just her tongue, but also the way her mind interpreted things, causing her to become extra turned on. But she didn't care, Penny just enjoyed it.

When Calypso stopped she tugged Penny up, moving her face away from the dripping wet pussy. "Last one," Calypso said tiredly and in a state of post orgasm.

Calypso moved the last piercing device to Penny's pussy. Penny bit her lip as she felt the connection feeling. She looked at her clit and it looked as if it was pierced, but she knew it wasn't actually. Suddenly she gave out a groan as her clit started to change, lengthening until it was a few inches long. It felt tingly to Penny, as if all her nerves there was on over time.

"Makes your clit bigger and more sensitive. It feels really good," Calypso said as she got back into scissoring position.

Moments later they were both scissoring again. Penny moaned loudly, the feeling of her new clit being almost overwhelming. Calypso was able to easily scissor Penny now, having a few inches of Penny's clit to rub against. The two kept scissoring, Penny feeling an incredible amount of pleasure from her new clit.

They leaned together, starting to make out. Penny opened Calypsos mouth so she could enjoy the modified taste, the tongue piercing making the kiss taste and feel incredible to the demigoddess. Together they made out, and with the two piercings on Penny it all felt amazing.

Penny felt her orgasm approaching, being surprised she hadn't already finished that day. She started to move faster, one of her hands pinching the tip of her clit that Calypsos pussy couldn't touch, the other hand grabbing Calypsos enlarged breasts and squeezing the milky tits, causing them to burst with the white liquid.

"Oh gods I'm gonna cum!" Penny moaned out as she had done hundreds of times before.

But this time she didn't finish. She kept going more and more but didn't orgasm. Penny desperately went faster, thinking that if she rolled her hips a bit more it would push her over the edge. But she still couldn't finish. She didn't even notice Calypsos smirk as Penny was desperately trying to finish.

"Why can't I? Come on! Oh gods come on!" Penny moaned out, practically to herself.

Calypso just smirked, a devious happy smile showing in her almond shaped eyes. She kept moving, rolling her hips to please Penny as much as possible. Eventually though Calypso came to a stop, Penny moving so fast and enough that Calypso could stay still and just enjoy herself.

Penny moved so fast that her tits bounced all over her body, swinging from side to side and jiggling up and down as she desperately tried to finish. Her hand kept rubbing her clit, trying to finish but being unable to.

Meanwhile her other hand squeezing Calypsos breasts meant that the two girls were soaked in a layer of Calypsos breast milk, making the two look even dirtier.

"Oh Penny, I'm cumming!" Calypso said just to taunt Penny who wasn't finishing.

Calypso did finish though, orgasming for a second time as she squirted. Penny's movement made Calypsos juices go everywhere, getting all over the bed and the two girls. Penny kept scissoring even when Calypso had finished orgasming, luckily for Calypso she was stronger and was able to push Penny back. All the time spent working had helped Calypsos strength.

Once Calypso had untangled herself she watched Penny who was still frantically trying to orgasm. She had now started to finger her pussy with 3 fingers, her thumb wrapped around her long grown clit as she massaged that. Penny's other hand played with her tits, groping them and pinching and pulling on her nipples. She moaned loudly but clearly was agitated, unable to cum.

"Why can't I?! COME ON! ITS SO CLOSE ITS RIGHT THERE!" Penny said desperately.

"Oh you can't orgasm by the way," Calypso said casually.

"Huh?" Penny looked at Calypso, but still kept going. Her huh was barely audible over her moans.

"That collar makes it impossible to orgasm," Calypso said as she took off her own nipple piercings.

With them off her tits started to shrink, Calypso adding it by squeezing her boobs to help the milk get out. In a few moments they were back to normal as she kept talking to Penny, "Only I can take it off too. So stop trying."

Penny lowered her hands. She had tried to find the collars latch but the collar felt smooth, no latch for her to take off and remove it with.

"Calypso! If this is punishment for me leaving the island, it-" Penny was silenced by Calypsos finger on her new magical holy larger lips.

"It's just some fun," Calypso said as she started to play with Penny's few inch long clit. Calypso grasped it as if it was a small dick, doing a sort of jerk off motion to it.

Penny moaned loudly, her whole body shook as she wanted to cum so bad, to finish and squirt all over Calypso. But she couldn't, she was stuck unable to finish no matter how much she tried or wanted to.

"If you are good I'll take that collar off," Calypso said with a dirty look on her face, "Put these on. I want to see how you look with them."

Calypso handed Penny the nipple piercings. Even as Calypso fingered Penny's cunt she focused enough to notice how Calypso looked better unaltered, being even more beautiful when she had her real natural look. Penny put the nipple piercings on, feeling a slight magical pinch. Calypso backed up to watch Penny's chest fully as they magic took effect.

Even without the magic Penny's tits were massive. She had DD cups, something that very few other girls at camp could match, with practically the only ones in camp that could match it being Aphrodite daughters. Penny couldn't think of any other girl that had the same size. But now Penny was certain her breasts were the largest at camp. Her tits grew under the magical piercing effects, swelling larger and becoming softer, squishier as she felt her boobs swell in not just size but filling with milk as well.

Penny had to get used to her DD cup tits weight before, but now they were even bigger. She felt the weight on her chest and knew if she had to walk everyday like this it would really get her back, and make it impossible to run or learn to fight monsters again. With her DD's she already had to resort to some magical methods to make herself able to fight without her boobs getting in the way, now it was even harder.

But Penny wasn't thinking of that, instead she just bit her lip and moaned, the feeling of her boobs growing turning her on even more. If it wasn't for the collar she would have cum, enjoying the feeling of her tits becoming larger and full of milk. Especially as Calypso leaned forward, wrapping her mouth around one nipple and sucking, drinking Penny's milk down.

Calypso resumed fingering Penny, causing Penny to shake even more as she once again felt the desire to orgasm but couldn't, the collar feeling warm around her neck as it's magic actively stopped her body from finishing.

"Please! OH MY GODS! PLEASE!" Penny begged. She never had been unable to orgasm, always finishing with ease when she wanted to.

Calypso just ignored her pleas, continuing to use the daughter of Poseidon. Calypso using her fingers to pleasure Penny's long pierced clit; Penny using two fingers to finger her pussy, pumping in and out. Calypsos mouth captured one of Penny's nipples, the other one finding its way into Penny's own mouth. After doing it for Annabeth before, Penny decided to do it again, hoping it may please Calypso enough to take the collar off.

As she sucked on her own nipple, tasting her own breast milk the tongue piercing made the milk taste better than nectar to her, just making Penny's desire to cum even larger and making her lose control even more.

They kept going that way for a few more minutes, Penny fingering herself and sucking on her own breast milk while Calypso sucked on Penny's other breast, enjoying Penny's clit. However it stopped when someone else entered the secret room.

"You started without me," Leo said with his signature prankster grin as he saw the two girls on his bed.

**Part 2**

Leo entered his secret room. Penny and Calypso stopped as they looked up at him, his entrance being so abrupt. Leo was dressed in casual jeans and shirt, watching the two naked girls who were busy fucking on his bed.

"You started without me," Leo said with his signature prankster grin.

"Sorry I didn't wait babe. But she is just too much fun. Look at her, she is loving your inventions." Calypso said as she backed away and stopped pleasuring Penny.

Penny's mind was a near wild fritz. With all the gadgets on her she was under numerous effects, causing her to feel wild. She had a tongue piercing that made her lips grow to bimbo sizes and make anything her tongue touches taste orgasmic. She had nipple piercings that caused her already huge tits to grow even bigger, jiggly and full of milk, as well as making her nipples more erect and slightly longer. A clit piercing that increased her clits sensitivity, but mainly grew it to a few inches long, making it an easy target for pleasure. But the one making Penny go crazy was the collar, which made it impossible for Penny to orgasm until Calypso took it off. It was enchanted so only Calypso could remove it as well.

Even as Calypso backed away Penny kept playing with herself. She moaned loudly as she thrusted her hips in the air, playing with her long clit with her thumb as she had 2 fingers in her pussy. Her other hand groped her tits, pushing one to her mouth as she sucked out the milk causing even more pleasure, and setting her new taste buds ablaze with happiness.

"That collar," Leo said laughing, "I bet that one is what is making her act so crazy. That's cruel sunshine," he jokingly said.

Calypso snorted before turning back to Penny, "If you make Leo feel good, make him cum hard enough, I'll take off the collar. After all of this your orgasm will be so built up it'll wreck you."

Penny dropped her breast from her mouth, it bounced and shook on her. "Promise?" She said as she kept fingering herself.

"Mhm. Leo baby, come over," Calypso said.

Leo didn't even make it to the bed. Penny got up and ran to him, desperate to orgasm. Her whole life as a girl she came easily, something she knew not every girl did. Penny rarely struggled to finish, being able to cum from a decent amount of stimulation. Now though she couldn't, and with the other 3 devices having altered her in other ways it was overloading her mind.

Penny ran up to Leo. She had just started to get used to running around with fat DD cup tits, even though she did use magic sports bras that shrinks her boobs when worn. But now with her boobs even bigger, and her muscles feeling weak from all she had been through with Calypso she couldn't help as she stumbled.

Penny nearly tackled Leo, "What do you want?" She asked, willing to help him out. He was no Jason, but Leo was good too in a different way.

"Um, the tongue piercing-" Leo started before getting cut off.

"Got it!" Penny dropped to her knees, pulling down his pants with them.

His dick was already hard, the sight of his girlfriend and Penny when he first entered the room being plenty for him. Now though he had a naked Penny on her knees in front of him. She opened her mouth with her bimbo lips, closing it around Leo's dick as she started to suck.

His dick tasted different than Annabeth's or Jason's. Penny couldn't really describe the difference, but she knew it was there. Although maybe it was due to the size and feel. Leo's wasn't as long as Annabeth or Jason, being average size while their dicks are longer. But even then Penny still knew his dick would be plenty for her, especially right now where she wanted to orgasm desperately.

Penny's hands went down, starting to play with her pussy. One hand massaged her pussy and clit, her other hand fingering her. Penny moved her head up and down, a bit slowly though as she closed her eyes and felt her own pleasure.

"Remember, you have to please him well for the collar to come off. Leo is this blowjob good?" Calypso asked as she approached from behind. She put her hands on Penny's shoulders, facing Leo.

"Its alright. Be better if she went deeper and used her hands," Leo said with amusement in his voice.

Penny reluctantly stopped playing with herself, bringing her hands up to pleasure Leo. One hand grabbed his shaft, the other his balls. She massaged his balls while stroking his shaft. Her mouth she started to work her way deeper and deeper down.

Calypso wrapped her arms around Penny, underneath Penny's arms. She brought her hands up to scoop Penny's tits, something Leo watched happily. Calypso held the heavier larger tits in her hand. She pushed them up with her fingers, letting them settle and shake in her palms. Calypso kept doing this before slapping Penny's tits, making them sway. Then she started to pinch Penny's nipples, making Penny moan as milk squirted out and got on Leo.

Calypso kept going like that, playing however she wanted with Penny's boobs. Meanwhile Penny was doing her best to please Leo's dick. Leo is at her Calypso though, seeming almost hypnotized by how Penny's tits moved around as she was touched and fondled. But at the same time he was distracted by her head moving up and down his shaft, her tongue over the tip of his dick as she held his dick and balls.

Penny closed her eyes and worked. With the tongue piercing she felt like she was actually getting some pleasure from sucking his dick, the taste reacting with the piercing and making her body feel even warmer and hornier. Penny kept working her mouth. She couldn't help but think about how this was the second guy she was with, and comparing him to Jason.

"You are staring at her tits a lot. I bet you want to feel them too don't you. She does have a pretty nice rack. Especially with your invention on her." Calypso said as she kept groping Penny's chest.

"I wouldn't mind it." Leo said, acting casually.

"You heard him. Use your tits or the collar stays on." Calypso said.

Penny huffed out through her nose but she got the message. She moved herself up more, until her boobs were above Leo's dick. Leo moved to sit down to help Penny with that, letting her get in position easier. Penny removed her mouth from Leo's dick, which was covered in her saliva from how messy of a blowjob she was giving.

Luckily though the saliva proved to be a good lubricant as she wrapped her tits around his dick. She bent her head forward, taking the tip of his dick back into her mouth as her large lips massaged the tip, her tongue tracing circles around his dick head. Penny moved her hands that held her boobs around his dick up and down, giving him a boob job as she kept sucking his dick.

"How's it feel?" Calypso asked as she sat next to Leo, leaning in to kiss him quickly.

"Really good. Penny is definitely working hard to get that collar off." Leo confirmed as he leaned back to relax while the incredibly busty raven haired girl worked on his dick.

"That's good. I know I can't usually give you tit jobs, but at least our dear friend Penny can." Calypso teased as she ran a hand through Penny's hair.

Penny snorted, stifling her sarcastic laughter by keeping Leo's dick in her mouth. Her holding and pushing her tits together just caused them to milk, Penny's breasts milk getting over Leo's crotch. It just helped the boob job though, Penny lactating actually working in her favor.

Leo also started to run his hand through Penny's hair, feeling the silky smooth hair as she worked on making him cum hard. She used all she knew to make sure even without being able to move her head fully up and down that it still pleasured him. Penny had plenty of knowledge of what felt good from back when she was Percy, the ways Percy liked Annabeth to do things. How Annabeth gave boob jobs to him. But now Penny has practiced herself on Annabeth, and for a real guy on Jason. Penny knew what to do, even if she didn't practice it too often.

"I should get a picture of this," Leo jokingly said, reaching for a camera.

Penny's eyes flew open. She looked up at Leo in anger. She was NOT going to have him having a picture of her doing this. Especially with her body altered by the piercings, her lips and tits looking bimbo esque. Penny started to move her head up to stop and tell him no, but Leo just grabbed her head with both hands and pushed her back down. Penny gagged as his dick was suddenly pushed much deeper in her throat than she expected. Her face squished against her own tits on his dick, her throat struggling as she tried to breath.

"Don't stop water boy, sorry, water girl. I won't take a picture since you seem so against it. Just keep going," Leo said as he held Penny's head down.

Penny was surprised Leo had the strength to push her head down so easily. And now hold her head down. He didn't look that strong but in the years following the giant war he had gained some lean muscle from all of the forge work. But then again, Penny wasn't exactly the strongest either.

After that though Leo was on edge. He held Penny's head down as he moved his hips a bit. He didn't fully thrust, Penny's fatty tits stopping him from being able to go all the way down her throat. Penny felt the familiar feeling of a dick twitching and pulsing right before cum would flood out. Leo's grip tightened in her hair and in seconds his cum came out.

Penny closed her eyes. As she felt the cum fill up her mouth multiple things happened to her. The first was her normal effect, the cum making her feel even hornier than before. With her reaction to cum if it wasn't for the collar she would have orgasmed just from the taste. The second was the tongue piercing made the taste of cum enhanced, making Penny moan loudly as she felt the cum fill up her mouth. And third, she couldn't help but compare it to Jason's, the only other guy who she had tasted cum of. Not to Annabeth, who was a girl, but Jason a full guy.

When Leo finished he released Penny's head, her moving her head up his cock till it popped out of her lips. Penny looked at him and swallowed, knowing almost all guys wouldn't want a girl who just sucked his dick to spit his cum out.

Penny stood up and looked at Calypso, "Take off the collar now. I did my part, I want to cum so bad!" She nearly pleaded.

"Did you? Leo are you satisfied? Or would you like see how this slut's pussy feels?" Calypso asked easily.

"I don't think I'm satisfied till I feel that," Leo said while grinning.

"See? Give him a few minutes then you can go again. This time when he finishes you can too. I'll take the collar off then." Calypso replied as she moved over to Penny.

The two girls kissed, Calypso moving her body sensually for Leo to watch. She swayed her hips, her hands roaming over both of their bodies. Penny's hands instinctively did the same, and in no time Leo was hard from watching them.

"Lay down," Leo told Penny.

Penny laid on the bed, "Fuck me hard, make me squirt all over you," Penny said as she spread her legs.

Her desire to orgasm mixing with all of the cum she just swallowed just made Penny even hornier. In her current state she didn't care how she was fucked or by who, just as long as she was able to feel pleasure and orgasm at the end.

"Oh gods…" Penny moaned out as Leo's dick pushed inside of her pussy.

He pushed all the way inside, burying himself in her pussy. Once he was inside he slowly moved out then back in, however Penny was too horny for that. She used her hands to grab Leo's waist, her legs wrapped around him to urge him to go faster. She pulled with her legs and arms, pushing him to thrust faster. Leo looked at Calypso and grinned as he started thrusting quicker and quicker.

Till now the best dick Penny had ever had has been Annabeth. Something about how Annabeth moved and acted just turned Penny on like how no one else could. The next best was Jason, for similar reasons. Penny never would have thought Leo would be so good as he was, but clearly him and Calypso practiced a lot. In no time Penny was moaning loudly, squirming on the bed as she kept herself wrapped around Leo.

Leo's hands moved like how most guys would, instantly to Penny's large tits to squeeze them. As he thrusted he would sometimes release her tits to watch them bounce on her chest, other times he would pull on her nipples and hold them pulled just to see how they moved. When he did that they would leak some milk due to the motions, getting both of them messy quickly.

Calypso meanwhile just sat and watched, enjoying seeing her boyfriend pounding into Penny. Penny grabbed onto Leo's back, her nails scraping small lines into his back as she held him tightly while he fucked her. Leo winced at first but stopped caring when he kept feeling how her pussy was gripping his dick.

"Oh gods," Penny moaned loudly as her eyes rolled up. The feeling of orgasming was right there for her, within reach but she couldn't touch it. The second the collar was off she knew she would finish hard.

Leo kept jackhammering into her pussy, going as fast as he could for Penny for was a moaning mess and still using her legs to urge him on. Leo kept playing with Penny's tits as he fucked her, calypso suddenly moving over and silencing Penny's moans by making out with the daughter of Poseidon.

Leo watched the two make out, Penny's hands moving to grab onto Calypso as she moaned loudly into the kisses. Calypsos hands moved down Penny's bend, grasping Penny's modified and long clit. She held it with a few fingers, squeezing and stroking the sensitive magic clit. Penny's moans turned into screams of pleasure as she was out of control with lust and feelings.

Penny arched her back, rolling her hips to meet Leo's thrusts but she still couldn't cum. In her mind she couldn't think of anything but finishing, of squirting and soaking the bed she was currently on. Penny's mind went blank as she was absorbed in the pleasure.

"Flip over," Leo told her.

Slowly he stopped his thrusting, Penny realizing she needed to roll over for anymore. She obeyed, flipped over and moving onto all 4's, breaking away from Calypso to do so.

"On your stomach," Leo said.

Penny moved down, laying on her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows. She spread her legs for Leo to get between, his hands resting on her large bubbly ass while his dick pushed inside of her pussy. This time he didn't need to go slow, just starting to thrust fast from the start.

Penny threw her head back as she moaned loudly. Instantly Calypso was there, seizing the bimbo lips Penny had due to her tongue piercing for her own lips. Penny grinder her hips on the bed, her long clit getting pressure on it from the movement.

Penny had to stay propped up on her elbows or else her tits would be pushed too much into the bed, but that just meant that Calypso could snake her hands under Penny to grab at Penny's breasts. She squeezed them as they kissed, Leo squeezing Penny's ass. He brought his hand up before slapping her butt, Penny now moaning and yelping as she was spanked. Her butt was smacked, making it ripple as Leo thrusted into her from behind.

He kept slapping her ass, leaving a red handprint on Penny's butt. Leo kept slapping Penny's ass, not stopping as he thrusted deep into Penny's juicy pussy. Leo's hands held onto Penny's rear as he started to thrust faster, feeling himself about to finish.

Penny clenched her ass as she could tell Leo was about to cum. Her pussy walls squeezed hard on his dick making Leo gasp, her butt muscles flexing as he held onto it. Leo kept pounding into her, kneading her butt and thinking about how hot Penny is. With her clenching her ass cheeks and pussy walls Leo couldn't help himself as his dick pulsed and he felt about to cum.

"Calypso, I'm finishing," Leo said breathlessly.

Calypso understood as her hands moved away from Penny's tits. They moved up to the collar, exciting Penny who knew in moments she would be orgasming herself. Leo slapped Penny's ass hard one last time making it ripple and even more red before he finally came.

When Leo did he pulled out of Penny's pussy, moving his dick between her ass cheeks when he came. He shot a few loads onto Penny's back, but mainly he smeared her ass in his cum. Her red cheeks suddenly became streaked in white from his cum, her bubbly ass being covered in his manly spunk.

At the same time Calypso unlatched the collar. The second it was Penny yelled loudly as all of her pent up sexual pleasure burst out of her. What Calypso had said was true, the collar holding back her orgasm just made it so intense that it wrecked her now that it happened. Penny's mind went blank, her body clenched up as she came and soaked the bed sheets below her.

Penny kept yelling as she felt the cum splatter along her back and ass, making her even hornier as she squirted onto Leo behind her. After long and powerful moments it slowed down until penny finally stopped. As she did her ass cheeks unclenched and relaxed, Penny's eyes rolling up into the back of her head as she collapsed face down on the bed.

"I guess we kept her backed up too long," Leo joked while looking at how soaked he, his bed, and his floor was.

"I guess so," calypso said as she lifted up Penny's head which just dropped right back onto the bed when Calypso released it.


	19. Collar-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a multi chapter story. Penny gets convinced to wear a mind control collar by Jason. Penny gets ordered by Jason, Leo, and Frank.

Penny-collar

Penny and Jason were in Cabin 1, playing their normal PlayStation games. Gun game. Ever since their brunch encounter the two of them had been more open, changing their gun game rules. Now whoever lost a game would have to strip off a layer of clothing until nothing was left.

Normally after that a new game would begin. Sometimes Penny noticed Jason seemingly would give up. The game would stop being even and he would lose a ton till he was naked. Usually that was followed by Penny jerking him off till he came, so he didn't totally lose. Other times Penny would find the opposite happening. She couldn't get herself to play well, losing until she was naked. Then Jason would happily finger Penny until the girl was a squealing happy orgasmic mess.

This time they had completed only one match so far. Penny had taken off her jeans, but this time she came prepared. She wore a long shirt that teased Jason. She knew he wanted to look at her panties, see her legs or ass in them. But she stayed firmly seated, the shirt covering things just to tease him.

"I'm going to win Jackson, I'm up by 5," Jason gloated.

"Uh huh." Penny replied as she killed him for the third time in a row, "But I'm catching up,"

Penny gave Jason a grin and for a moment both paused and looked at each other. Their eyes connected for too long before Penny looked away, her cheeks feeling a bit red.

Penny got the next kill, "Only 3 ahead now."

The match kept going on, until finally Penny won. "Ha! In your face! Take that Grace,"

Jason scowled a bit before laughing. He took his shirt off, distracting Penny who looked at Jason's toned torso, the abs he had. She was distracted too long and didn't realize the next game started.

She started playing right before he killed her.

"You know…I had an idea. For how we could change the game rules," Jason said.

"Hmm? How so Sparky?" Penny used Jason's nickname teasingly.

Jason brushed it off. "Do you still have that collar? The one you used to use with Annabeth." That caught Penny off guard. She blushed deeply and Jason got the kill which he cheered with.

"The collar? You mean…" Penny trailed off.

"The mind control one," Jason said, not looking at Penny as he kept playing nervously.

"Ya I still have it. Oh gods I haven't touched it in so long I almost forget. I left it in my old cabin," Penny replied.

Before her transformation Jason, Frank, Leo, and Percy would often hang out at either Jason or Percy's cabin. They would drink some beers and just hang out as guy friends. During that a lot of things ended up coming out, one of them being how Percy got a collar that whoever wore it would become a completely mind controlled slave. He and Annabeth used it occasionally since Annabeth normally loved being in control, so a night where she not only wasn't in charge but had her control taken was always a fun change of pace. Percy ended up telling the guys that they did that, so he wasn't too surprised Jason still recalled it.

Meanwhile the last time Jason had hung out with the guys Penny had been busy, even though she was still invited. So it had just been Jason, Frank, and Leo. The 3 got drunk and talked, ending up on the subject of Penny. Luckily right before that Penny had talked to Frank and Hazel, wanting her two close friends that she bonded with a lot over the Giants wars to know what happened.

But as they talked Leo and Jason ended up spilling how they had fucked Penny before. Jason ended up spilling even more how him and Penny had their gun game bet they still played pretty often. In no time Leo had an idea that Jason thought was crazy, and still did think was crazy. Leo thought that Penny has a crush on Jason. Not one large enough to make any issues with Annabeth, but it was common in Greek and Roman culture to have polygamy. Jason disagreed but Leo kept pushing it.

Eventually Leo came to the idea that Jason should ask Penny to wear the mind control collar for the 3 of them. So the 3 guys could enjoy their new sexy friend. Jason resisted at first, so did Frank. But eventually Frank was convinced which surprised Jason. He didn't think Frank would ever do anything with someone besides Hazel, but Frank revealed that as Praetor he has had some fun encounters in New Rome that Hazel was ok with. So in no time it was 2 against 1, and soon they convinced Jason to at least ask. Jason being the closest to Penny.

After all the two hung out a lot. Besides just playing video games the two would play soccer together or somehow Penny was always at Jason's sword lesson class. Penny had to relearn a lot as a women, but she always seemed very attentive in class to Jason's instructions. So now Jason asked and hoped.

"You want me to wear it…for you?" Penny asked a bit shyly, and a bit excitedly.

"Well uh for me…and Frank and Leo." Jason admitted.

"Oh…" Penny said quietly, "I um…I am not so sure…"

Penny knew she should just say no. No way would she let herself be magically completely controlled by 3 guys, even if they were close friends. But she couldn't say it, especially when she looked at Jason with her pleading eyes. Both paused the game as they looked at each other.

"It'll be fun Seaweed Brain. For me?" Jason asked.

Normally anyone besides Annabeth saying Seaweed Brain made Penny mad, but for some reason with Jason she felt ok with it. Not angry, which surprised her again.

Penny sighed and pressed play, "If you win this game. Although even then I have some ground rules,"

Penny couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth. The agreement she just gave. It surprised her but she decided to just keep her mouth shut, just go with what she felt like saying.

The game went on, Penny trying her best. She had a commanding lead, needing only 1 more kill while Jason needed another 4. But then she suddenly choked. All of her shots missed, Jason easily getting the kills. Finally they both just needed one point. The melee round. Penny had snuck up behind Jason, but instead of punching she slid, getting in front of him. She reacted slowly, Jason getting the final kill and winning.

He gave a cheer, "Another game won Jackson. You have to take off another layer. And as for the other thing…"

"No. I'm not taking off another layer," Penny said teasingly with a smile, "Because of the collar we are stopping now."

Penny stood up in a way that left her shirt pulled up slightly. Jason got a good view of Penny's fat bubbly ass in her underwear as she grabbed her pants, slowly putting them on. Finally her ass was hidden, her skirt dropping down so even in her pants it couldn't be seen.

"I do have ground rules that aren't negotiable. I'll tell you them when we start. How long where you thinking? 1 hour?" Penny offered.

"Well," Jason stood up to face Penny, her eyes glancing at his bare chest, "I was hoping for the whole day."

Penny snorted, "No way Grace. You are out of your mind. Dinner onwards,"

"That's such little time. Unless you want this going late into the night and messing up sleeping. After breakfast and we will finish earlier in the night." Jason countered.

"Wow what a good compromise Sparky. From 1 hour to my whole day." Penny replied.

Jason thought she would call it off. She stood before him, tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest. Jason did all he could to keep his eyes looking at hers, thinking that glancing at her tits wouldn't be the best move now.

"Fine. After breakfast, finishing earlier in the night. I'll do it in 2 days, you tell the others." Penny said.

"Sounds like a deal Seaweed Brain." Jason replied happily, "Do I get a good bye kiss before you go?" "Hmm," Penny faked considering it, "No. You'll get plenty in 2 days." She said with a slight grin.

Penny turned around and left without another word, giving Jason the nice view of her walking away.

***2 days later***

Penny made her way out from the pavilion after breakfast. She had noticed that Jason hadn't shown up that morning, and Frank and Leo made excuses to leave early. Penny took her time, not wanting to rush too much. But eventually the time came.

Penny grabbed her backpack and snuck over to Jason's cabin. In the backpack she brought a few supplies for the day, some food she could eat while in the cabin and some spare clothes, and of course the collar. Penny luckily didn't need to pack any games since Jason had some. Penny knew she wouldn't be busy all day, after all the 3 guys still had some camp activities to do. Her main business would be at night when all 3 were free.

Penny found herself getting wet at the idea. She still wasn't totally thrilled with being mind controlled and made able to do anything, absolutely anything they wanted. But at the same time it excited her, the idea of having hard cocks fucking her. She couldn't help but have that turn her on, especially when she thought of Jason. Having Jason on top of her as his dick slid perfectly into her pussy, their eyes connecting as he thrusts in and out of

her…

Penny bit her lip and shook her head. Their sex wouldn't be that kind tonight. No it would be more of her being mindless and just pounded into like a pocket pussy. Penny kept walking, even that thought still making her excited.

She finally got the cabins, and when no one was looking she ran, running into Jason's cabin and quickly closing the door. Inside were the 3 guys, all looking at her.

Penny had opted to wear something that wouldn't get them too excited as she explained the rules. She wore the baggiest sweatpants and sweatshirt she owned. Barely any of her curves could be seen in it, even her large chest covered by the bagginess of the clothes. She walked into the cabin and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Hey Penny," Jason said happily as a way of greeting. She smiled at him.

"Hey Jason," she then turned to the other two, "Ok, we don't need to do small talk. Let's cut to the chase, my rules."

Penny opened her bag and pulled the collar out. It was black collar, with Greek etchings around the outside and inside of it. It had a simple silver clasp on the back to lock it on someone. Once on it would effect her mind and make it open to any suggestion while it was on. A very powerful item, being used for such a kinky purpose.

"Rule 1, you can't make me leave the cabin. Rule 2, no pictures or videos, especially for any pranks or sexual things," Penny said looking at Leo, "Rule 3, you can't make me harm myself or do anything you don't think I normally would do. Rule 4, no telling anyone else about this. No one. For any reason. This stays between us 4. Rule 5, when the time is up you take off the collar. I don't care if you didn't finish. It comes off and doesn't get put back on. No few extra minutes, no 'I am almost there'. None of that. It's off. No excuses. If you all obey it and I have fun too…well we will see about the future," Penny finished. She knew to give them that incentive. They would behave better thinking that if they did they could do it again. Wether or not there was any truth behind those words was up to debate.

"Deal," Leo said.

"I can agree to that," Frank said a bit nervously.

"Sounds great Jackson," Jason answered.

Penny sighed, "Good. I don't feel like doing small talk or anything. Let's just get started," she mumbled as she reached her hands up, and a second later clicked the clasp around her neck.

Instantly her eyes went wide and glazed over. Her eyes and the collar glowed slightly pink before it settled, Penny put under its control.

***Line Break***

Penny stood before the 3 males, the collar activated. She stood still, her mouth slightly parted, her eyes wide and empty. She had agreed to wear it till the night, and now that it was on there was no going back.

"So…what do we do now?" Frank said, not wanting to be the first to give an order.

Jason snorted, hiding a laughter, "Shouldn't you be taking charge as a Praetor?"

"That's different. I command legions. Not girls," he said while still looking at Penny who was still empty minded, awaiting a command.

"Well someone has to start it," Leo replied, "First she needs to get out of those clothes. Those have to be like XXXL with how baggy they are on her."

"So you want to give the first command then?" Frank asked, seeming shy about it.

Leo looked at him before standing straighter. "Sure. Yes I will. Penny! Go take the sweatpants and sweatshirt off!" Leo said with as much authority as he could.

"Yes," Penny replied in a monotone voice, "I will take my sweatpants and sweatshirt off."

Penny started to move. She followed the orders as he said them, first pushing her sweatpants down. As she lowered them the guys eyes widened as they saw what was under. Once the sweatpants were off she instantly stood back up, grabbing the bottom of her sweatshirt and tossing it aside along with kicking away the sweatpants. Penny then went back to standing straight before them, hands at her side.

Underneath of her baggy clothes penny wore a nice lacy set she had. Well they weren't Penny's as she didn't own any, but she had grabbed them from Hannah's room. Penny had figured it would be easier to explain to Hannah if she was caught over Piper. To Hannah Penny could lie about the reason, to Piper she couldn't.

It was simple clothes. A lacy dark blue bra that was slightly transparent with a pattern over it. The pattern was designed to cover her nipple tips but not all of her nipples. On the bottom she wore the same dark blue color, but this time a lacy thong. The thing straps are high waisted, going up and covering very little of her ass from behind.

Penny stood in front of them in the lacy dark blue bra and thong. All the guys stared, not expecting her to wear so little under the baggy sweatpants and sweat shirt, as well as not expecting her to wear basically see through lacy stuff.

"We don't have too much time before we all have to go to normal camp activities," Frank said while still staring at Penny.

"Then let's do a bit now while we have time," Jason said as he moved a few steps closer to Penny. "Dance for us while we strip,"

"I will dance while you strip," Penny replied.

Seconds later she was moving, swaying her hips back and forth. Penny did a slow erotic dance, her hands roaming over her own body to emphasize her own curves. The boys watched while Penny's hands roamed, going over her tits before sliding down her stomach and over her pussy.

"Well, guess we need to strip now." Leo said as he started to take off his shirt.

The other two guys followed, watching Penny before moments later being naked. Penny kept dancing, the collar influencing her to still obey Jason. Penny spun around and started to twerk her ass. With her lacy thong her ass was practically uncovered, shaking and jiggling easily for them to watch.

"Wow, she is hot," Frank said, having not fucked her before like the other two had.

"Told you." Jason replied.

"Let's do something before we have to leave. Penny on your knees, come over and suck and jerk us off," Leo told her.

"I will get on my knees, then come and suck and jerk all of you off," Penny replied before dropping to her knees.

Penny shuffled forward on her knees moving towards the 3 guys. None of them had ever done anything while another guy was there before, making them all a tad awkward. But that stopped when Penny got to them, and they focused on her.

Frank was in the middle so Penny moved her head to him first. She opened her mouth wide, closing it around Frank's hard dick. Frank was the biggest and most muscular of the group, and that showed in his dick. It was thick and long, taking an effort from Penny to fit fully in her mouth. Penny started to move her head up and down, her tongue working on pleasuring Frank. Meanwhile Penny reached her hands out, grasping Jason and Leo's dick. She started to stroke their dicks with her soft hands. Penny used her thumbs to massage the tip of their dicks, the most sensitive part.

Penny looked like a perfect slut for them as she pleasured them. On her knees before 3 naked guys, sucking 1 off and jerking 2 off. Penny worked just like how she was commanded too, and even though she was hypnotized and not able to think properly her body enjoyed it. Her pussy was soaking wet as she smelled all of the dicks around her, seeing the naked men.

"Faster. Deeper," Frank ordered Penny.

Penny mumbled something into his dick, probably repeating what he had said. After that she started to go deeper into his dick, her head going lower as she took more of Frank's monster cock into her mouth. Her hands moved faster over Jason and Leo, trying to keep up with them as well.

"Rotate around. You can't hog her mouth all Zhang. Penny, suck off all of us. Rotate between us," Leo ordered her.

"And take off your bra," Jason ordered.

More muffled noises came from Penny around Franks dick. But she sat back up straight and looked to Leo's dick. Penny reached up and back, unclipped the bra and shook it off. It dropped to the ground, revealing her DD cups to the 3 boys. She then focused back on Leo's dick and dove in, wrapping her lips around his dick now as she stroked Jason and Frank's cock. Frank's dick was covered in her saliva, just making it easier to jerk off.

Penny moved her head along Leo's shaft, her speed making her tits bounce lightly as she sucked him off. Leo placed his hands on her head as he closed his eyes, enjoying Penny's mouth work on his dick. Penny licked along his shaft like it was a lollipop, particularly licking around the tip of his dick.

Then Penny's mouth removed itself from Leo's dick, going to the side to wrap itself around Jason's cock. Penny let out a small moan as she tasted Jason, bobbing her head a bit faster than she did for Leo or Frank. The other 2 guys dicks were covered in Penny's saliva so her hands were able to glide easily up and down their shafts, stroking their hard cocks with ease.

"She has such large tits. Penny, lay down on your back and give me a tit job," Frank told her.

"Ah wuhl lagh duhn uh my back and give you a tit job," Penny said while at first still sucking Jason's dick, only stopping halfway through her sentence.

As Penny stopped and laid on her back, both Leo and Jason looked at Frank as he had made Penny stop pleasing them. Penny just stayed on the carpet, hands at her side as she stared up in just her lacy dark blue thong. Her wetness had soaked through them, creating a clear wet patch from how horny she was.

"What? I want to see how a tit job feels, she is the first girl I've been with that has boobs big enough to try." Frank said while shrugging.

"Whatever. As long as I can keep enjoying her mouth." Leo said as he moved closer to Penny's head.

"What if I want to also keep getting a blowjob," Jason said as he got close to Penny's head too.

Frank meanwhile was fine, straddling Penny's stomach where he let his monster cock lay between Penny's large boobs. He squeezed her breasts, feeling them and wanting to memorize how her DD cups felt before having her use them to make him cum. Frank kept massaging her tits, moving them around, squeezing them in various ways.

"Let's share then. She's our mindless slave for the day. She won't care. Penny you don't mind letting us both put our dicks in your mouth do you?" Leo jokingly asked.

"No, you can both put your dicks in my mouth," Penny replied in a monotone voice as Frank started to slap around her large tits.

"Hmm fine. Penny open your mouth wide for our dicks," Jason said as him and Leo got in position.

"And use your boobs to make me cum," Frank added.

"I will open my mouth-agh! Gulg gulg, buub agh kughm," Penny tried to speak but her mouth was being assaulted with two cocks.

Penny's mouth was wide open, this being the first time she had ever taken 2 dicks, real men dicks, in her mouth. Penny's tongue tried to work, desperately attempting to wrap around one of the dicks in her mouth. But Leo and Jason just pounded away, knowing that Penny couldn't hope to suck them both off on her own well enough.

At the same time Penny moved her hands, grabbing her tits and pushing them together. Frank got turned on from just watching her squeezing her own soft fatty tits, but then he also had how she was trying to jerk his dick off with her tits. It didn't feel the way Frank expected but it still felt nice, the soft skin of her boobs going up and down his dick. The way Penny pressed her boobs together was able to cover Franks whole dick between them, her nipples nearly touching as she kept her boobs closed to go around his dick.

"Gods, who knew Percy would have such great tits. Penny is amazing," Frank moaned out as Penny pleased him.

"And such a good mouth," Jason said as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her tongue sliding along his dick as her mouth was filled with 2 dicks.

"Told you this collar idea was amazing," Leo replied as he kept thrusting into Penny's mouth as well, her tongue rubbing on his dick too.

The 3 guys kept using Penny as they went on, being pleasured by her all at once. Jason, who had the most time with Penny felt himself getting close to finishing. He used one hand to grab Pennys head, thrusting a bit deeper, preparing to finish and fill her mouth up.

"Leo, let me use her mouth to finish," Jason said.

"Fine fine. Just be quick, I'm close too," Leo said as he pulled back from Penny, removing his dick from her mouth.

Jason grabbed Penny's head with both hands and thrusted fast. With only the one dick in her mouth Penny was able to be more active, sucking his dick greedily and making Jason cum. He pushed his dick all the way in her mouth and came, coating Penny's mouth and throat with his cum. Jason shot out a few long strands of cum, Penny taking it all. Normally the cum would have made her go crazy but with the collar on she was kept in check.

Once Jason finished he backed up, not wanting to hog what Leo clearly wanted to use. Leo quickly moved, and before Penny could swallow all of Jason's cum, Leo's dick was in her mouth. He let out his cum, refilling Penny's mouth and causing the double shot of cum to overflow a bit, spilling out of the sides of Penny's mouth. Leo did a few last thrusts as he came, making sure he got all of his cum out.

Leo then also moved to the side, leaving Penny all to Frank. Frank had held back cumming himself, wanting Penny to be fully open for him before he did cum. He stopped holding back as he looked at Penny's face, her mouth full of cum and some more leaking out the sides.

"Penny, don't swallow, stay in the cum," Frank said as her breasts kept pleasuring him.

Frank's dick tingled as he felt his cum started to shoot out. He thrusted between Penny's tits, making sure when his cum came out it would cover Penny. His first rope of cum shot out, hitting Penny right in the face. Her mouth was still full of cum and now she was having rope after rope of cum covering her face. She kept her eyes closed but Franks cum still went in her hair, over her eyes and cheeks, smearing her lips.

Then Frank pulled back a bit, getting the last few shots of cum over Penny's large bimbo tits. His cum soaked her boobs, adding a nice layer of white jizz, covering her nipples with it. Penny laid still and took it, the collar keeping her under control instead of her natural reaction of going crazy with the cum.

Finally Frank stopped, getting off of Penny and standing up. All 3 guys looked at Penny, admiring their work as she sat there with a mouth full of cum, face and tits covered in cum. Penny waited, ready for another command.

"Massage the cum in," Leo said.

Penny moved, her hands roaming over her breasts and face as she rubbed the cum into her body. Penny gave out small moans as her eyes closed and she happily rubbed cum all over herself. Her hands moved over her body as the sounds of cum being massaged filled the room, spreading it all over herself.

"So…are we going to leave her like this?" Leo said as they watched her.

"I'd like to let her act normal while we are gone but I think she'd just be crazy with all that cum on her." Jason admitted.

"Oh, right," Leo replied.

"So then she can stay mindless. Penny, once we leave you can go and clean yourself off of cum. Then sit on the couch until one of us returns. Nod if you understood." Frank ordered.

Penny nodded her head, before moaning again as she played with her cum covered tits. The black collar stood out on her body, showing how she was their slave who would do anything they wanted.

"So we all know when we are coming? We are still going to do that we each get our own hour right?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Then tonight all together. Just remember to not mention anything about this in camp." Jason reminded them.

"We won't we won't. Who do you think I am? Some kind of nervous ADHD guy that can't keep his mouth shut?" Leo grinned.

Frank shook his head while Jason just looked at Leo. "Yes, that's exactly what I think." Jason teased back.

"Whatever. Let's go, don't want to be late and make people suspicious," Frank said as he started grabbing his clothes.

"Wouldn't want people knowing about our personal sex slave. See you soon Penny," Leo said as he winked at her.


	20. Collar-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 3 part chapter. Each part focuses on one of the guys and their solo time with Penny. Part 1 is Leo, Part 2 is Jason, Part 3 is Frank. All 3 use the mind control collar in various ways on Penny.

* * *

**Part 1: Leo**

Leo walked into Cabin 1 before lunch. He had been in the forges all morning but barely got anything done as he kept thinking about what waited him back here. Now that he was inside he walked up to Penny who waited in just her lacy thong on the couch. Leo approached her, Penny still blankly staring out. 

“Hmm no more of this robot stuff.” Leo said to himself. “What else could we do with you?” 

Leo starred at Penny’s exposed tits. As he thought he reached a hand out, groping the heavy DD cups and playing with them. He fondled and massaged her chest before finally coming to his decision. He pinched her nipples as he came to his decision. 

“Penny, you will act like a normal person and be able to interpret commands fully. Penny, you will believe that you are my number 1 fan and part of the Leo’s Fan Club.” Leo said. He watched as Penny blinked her eyes and looked up at him, recognizing things as the first two orders took effect, “Penny, you will also act like a nymphomaniac stupid bimbo!” Leo added at last second. 

Penny’s eyes shifted again as she gave out a groan and held her head. Seconds later the changes finished in her brain as she looked back up at Leo. She gave a wide grin before jumping up, pushing herself against his body. Her large tits flattened against his chest as she pushed herself against him the best she could. Penny started grinding her pussy against Leo’s leg, giving out small moans. At the same time she leaned forward, licking along her collar bone. 

“Mmmmmmmm,” Penny moaned out as she tasted Leo, “Gods you are like so fucking hot! You taste so good after sweating at the forges omg, I want more!” Penny yelled out as she went back to licking along Leo’s collar bone. 

“Anything for my number 1 fan,” Leo said as he wrapped his arms around Penny, satisfied with the changes. His hands went down and squeezed Penny’s large bubble butt, feeling the softness of her ass. 

“Yes, play with my ass! I can’t believe I have Leo doing this to me, I am your biggest fan!” Penny said as she started to twerk a bit, moving her ass for Leo to touch more. One of Penny’s hands went down, under her thong and started to finger her pussy making her moan loudly. 

“Why don’t you be a good fan and help me clean off after the forges. Shower is big enough for the two of us,” Leo said as he slapped Penny’s ass, watching as Penny bit her lip and eyes rolled back as she enjoyed him spanking her. 

“Of course, lets get you cleaned up. I can’t believe I am so lucky to be doing this with you,” Penny said while giving out a happy squeal. 

Leo grabbed Penny’s arm and pulled her to the bathroom. He quickly turned on the shower water before turning to Penny. The whole time she had been fingering herself as he pulled her along, something he liked a lot. Penny still wasn’t stopping as she stood in the bathroom. 

“I think you need to get naked before you can shower,” Leo said. 

“Sorry, I’m still just so shocked I’m getting to do this with you!” Penny said as she stopped fingering herself then bent down to pull the lacy blue thong off. Leo wished he was behind her while she did that but then realized he could just order her to do that at any time. 

Penny stepped forward to him, her raven hair falling down her back. Leo noticed she had a bit of a bush that she trimmed before coming over that day, a little strip of raven hair above her pussy. He loved it. Leo reached forward, touching her clit and rubbing it lightly. Penny gave out a moan as she pushed herself against him more. 

“Won’t you like get naked?” Penny asked, sadness in her voice. 

“Of course, just stand back,” Leo said with a grin. 

Penny backed you and clapped her hands happily as she watched Leo strip off all of his clothes. She saw him naked and instantly focused in on his dick. 

“Wow, I can’t believe it…” Penny reached a hand out to touch his dick before Leo stepped back. 

“In the shower first.” Leo said. 

Penny nodded and moved past him, entering the shower naked except for the collar making her act this way. Leo entered right after her, both of them standing in the shower naked. 

“I think you need to be cleaned off. I’ll soap you up,” Leo said as he poured soap on his hands, instantly reaching out to grab Penny’s heavy tits and rubbing soap into them. 

After her boobs were massaged Leo moved on, rubbing his hands over her whole body. Leo grabbed Penny’s hips, feeling the wide sexy hips as he spun her around making her give out a small yelp. Leo then proceeded to massage Penny’s back which she relaxed into. Leo finally went down, dropping to his knees behind her so he could stare at her ass as he rubbed soap into it, making her butt nice and covered in suds. But Penny didn’t want to just keep waiting. She leaned forward, pushing her ass back to push Leo’s face between her cheeks. Normally Leo would have loved this, but right now he was supposed to be in control, and he wanted to massage her wet soapy body. 

“Penny, you will be unable to move your body, you will he frozen in place,” Leo ordered. 

Suddenly Penny stopped moving, staying where she was as Leo straightened up her body before starting to massage her thighs, feeling all that she has to offer. 

“Please Leo, let me move, let me push against you,” Penny begged, “I want to feel you so bad.”

Leo just grinned as he didn’t reply, wanting to let Penny’s desires build up. One of Leo’s hands slid between Penny’s thigh gap, massaging her wet pussy lips making Penny moan out but unable to move against him more. Leo purposely rubbed her lips lightly, slowly spreading about the lips and rubbing a finger along her inner pussy, but not pushing them in to tease her. 

Finally he straightened back up, “Penny, you can move again. Penny, you will clean me off now,” Leo ordered, even though he only cleaned Penny’s torso and legs. 

Penny instantly turned around and smiled, “I can’t believe I am here with you Leo. I always knew being your biggest fan would pay off,” Penny said as she pressed her soapy boobs against Leo’s chest. 

Penny grabbed more soap, adding it to her tits as she started to squat up and down, rubbing her boobs along his chest the whole time. The soap transferred to Leo as Penny grinned at him, satisfied with her technique. As she did that penny kept licking around Leo’s neck, happily tasting the man of her fan club. Penny started to push her hips against Leo, his dick tip rubbing against her clit or pussy hair. 

Penny dropped down far, her tits almost getting to Leo’s dick when she had a different idea. She stood back up, pushed Leo back against the wall and raised her left leg so it was against the wall at his waist level. Penny angled her hips, using one hand to angle Leo’s dick towards her pussy lips. She didn’t want to take a chance of him stopping her like before, so she dropped down, both giving out a loud moan as her tight walls gripped his dick. 

“This will clean you off,” Penny said with a stupid grin as her eyes rolled up feeling Leo’s dick in her pussy, “Its wet and tight. You’ll be so clean after, oh gods, yes oh yes, I’ll clean you off,” Penny moaned as she rolled her hips for Leo. 

Penny leaned forward, kissing Leo. Instantly it turned into French kissing, both of them trying to get their tongues in the others mouth. Eventually Penny gave in, wanting to feel Leo’s in her mouth. Leo’s tongue explored, rubbing along her own just making Penny even happier as she kept rolling her hips to keep Leo’s dick moving inside of her tight walls. 

When Leo stopped exploring her mouth, Penny instantly started on his. She sucked on his tongue, trying to mimic as if she was sucking his dick while she squeezed her pussy walls, electing a moan from Leo that just made her happier. Penny kept up like that for a while, occasionally flexing her pussy muscles to squeeze Leo’s dick harder as she stayed standing with one leg raised and rode his dick. Penny pushed more against Leo, her soapy breasts rubbing against his chest, her hard nipples clearly being able to be felt by Leo. 

Leo was in bliss. Having a girl as hot as Penny pushed up against him and doing her best to make him cum in the shower. His hands moved all over her, eventually coming to her ass. He squeezed both cheeks, enjoying how different they felt due to Penny’s position. With her left leg raised up her left ass cheek was flexed, making the large butt cheek feel firmer as her muscle was flexed. Meanwhile her right butt cheek was relaxed as she stood, making it feel softer and bubbler in comparison. 

Leo kept squeezing her ass, moving his fingers in further and further. Finally he moved his right hand in, pushing two fingers into Penny’s asshole. Penny moaned but kept playing with Leo’s tongue, even as his fingers pushed knuckle deep into her ass. Meanwhile his second hand reached back and slapped her relaxed right cheek, making her yelp as he spanked. 

“I think your ass needs some attention. Maybe a good spanking,” Leo said. 

“No don’t stop, let me keep riding you with my pussy,” Penny desperately said as she moved faster, squeezing her walls harder to try and deter Leo from stopping, “Don’t make me-“

“Penny,” Leo said, her name activating the collars powers, “Stop and turn away from me, then bend over. You need to be spanked.” 

Penny looked at Leo desperately as she stopped and moved, obeying the command as she turned and leaned forward. Penny bent till she was at a 90 degree angle at the waist, her breasts perfectly hanging while her large ass stuck out. She didn’t want to stop sex but she was still so horny, shaking her ass slightly for Leo as she stayed in position.

“You are a good member of the Leo Fan Club, but you still have to be taught whos in charge. Whenever I spank you, you will thank me.” Leo said, not using the collars power but wanting to see what Penny did with the commands already. 

Penny turned her head and looked at Leo. She nodded as she shook her ass some more, clearly ready to be spanked. She truly was a nymphomaniac now. Penny’s grin however faltered when the first hit happened. 

“Yes Leo!” Penny yelled out as her ass was slapped, setting it rippling. 

“Thank you Leo!” Another slap. 

“My ass is yours!” Another 2 slaps. 

“I’m a good fan girl! You can do anything you want to me!” Another 4 slaps. 

“I’m yours!” Penny yelled as her ass rippled. 

“Gods thank you Leo!” 

“Ahh I love you Leo!” Her ass shook and was turning red. 

“More! Spank me till you are happy!” Penny’s hand went up, rubbing circles on her clit as her ass was spanked. Penny’s other hand grabbed her boobs, pinching her nipples. 

“Yes oh yes Leo!” Penny said loudly. 

“It stings a bit, but more! Anything you want!” Another 3. 

Leo went on for a few more minutes. Slapping Penny’s ass while she kept playing with her clit and tits. He only slowed down once her ass was bright red, and Penny started to wince more with the slaps than before. Leo did one last hit to watch her ass shake before stopping, staring at Penny’s butt. 

“Stop fingering yourself, spread your ass cheeks,” Leo said. 

“No please, my pussy is so needy, it wants to cum so bad!” Penny yelled as she stayed bent over under the shower water. 

Leo sighed, realizing he forgot to use the collars powers, “Penny, stop fingering yourself and grab your ass cheeks. Spread them as wide as you can to give me a good view of your holes.” 

Penny instantly obeyed, released her boobs and stopped playing with her pussy. Penny’s hands grabbed her butt cheeks, spreading them open and letting Leo get a good view. Leo moved forward, grabbing a fistful of Penny’s hair to hold her head back and off the wall as his dick tip went up and down, sliding along Penny’s pussy before pausing at her asshole, tight and unused so far that day. 

Leo slowly moved forward, penetrating Penny’s asshole. Her eyes rolled back as she let out a deep moan while her hands held her red cheeks apart, giving Leo easy access to fuck her ass. He thought her pussy was tight, but Penny’s ass was even tighter. As he slid in Leo knew he wouldn’t last long after all of the stuff from before, so he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Once he was fully inside of Penny he waited a moment, knowing that it was nice to give her a moment to adjust before he did whatever he wanted to her asshole. 

But once that moment was over, Leo started. He thrusted fast, repeatedly plowing into Penny’s tight butt with his cock. Penny moaned loudly as her hair was pulled, keeping her face from being pushed against the wall as she was fucked hard. She kept holding her butt open for Leo, which just meant she couldn’t stop her tits that flew on her chest. 

Penny was a girl for awhile now, so she was getting used to having breasts, even large ones that she had. But Penny still found it difficult to be bent over and have her breasts hanging from her body then swaying around, feeling that weight rapidly shifting. If it wasn’t for Leo’s grip on her hair, Penny was sure she would stumble. But with his hair grabbing she stayed still, bent over and spreading her ass wide for Leo to use. 

“Oh my gods, oh ah ah! Keep going Leo! Fuck my ass! Oh gods I’m like so lucky!” Penny yelled out as Leo thrusted particularly deep. 

Penny wanted to play with her pussy but couldn’t release her ass cheeks as she was fucked. Bent over with her legs pressed together she could feel how her pussy lips were slightly parted, from the earlier fucking and desire to be pussy fucked again. But the anal sex was working, Penny feeling an orgasm approaching. 

“Oh gods I’m gonna cum…I’m gonna cum…I’m gonna cum…oh Leo…right there” Penny moaned out. 

“Don’t cum until I do,” Leo said as he kept thrusting. 

“What? No baby please, I’m right here, I’m gonna cum! Oh gods!” Penny yelled out. 

Leo instantly stopped thrusting. It was an act of willpower to stop when he was close himself, and when he was deep inside of Penny’s ass, but he did stop. 

“Don’t cum until I do, or I can stop and just force you to jerk me off and you don’t get any pleasure.” Leo told Penny. He didn’t want to use the collars power just yet. 

“Fine yes yes baby, I’ll wait, I’ll wait.” Penny desperately said as she rocked her own body back and forth to keep some movement of his dick in her asshole, “Just don’t stop!” 

After that Leo went, for a few more moments before he felt himself finishing. He thrusted harder and harder, reaching one hand out to turn off the shower water right before he came. With the shower off Leo pulled out when he finished, cumming all over Penny’s ass and back, quickly grabbing Penny to flip her around and cum more on her boobs. 

Penny instantly had started to finger herself when Leo finished, making the orgasm she was holding back erupt. As Penny stood facing Leo, getting cum on her ass and boobs she came, squirting down on the shower floor as she yelled. She felt the cum hit her, making her hornier but the collars effects held most of the cum effects at bay, the collars power over her being higher. 

When both finished they panted, Leo admiring his work on Penny, the cum staying on with the shower off. 

“Penny, rub my cum into your body,” Leo ordered. 

Penny instantly did that, her hands sliding over her body as she rubbed his cum across her tits and butt, over her stomach and arms, rubbing his cum happily across her entire body. She looked at him with a sexy grin, happy with how mesmerized he was when he watched. 

Leo glanced at the clock outside the shower and realized the time, “Oh crap. I gotta go. Penny, revert back to how you were without any of my commands.” 

Penny instantly stopped moving, her arms falling slack as she stared blankly ahead Penny stood still, eyes glazed over as the cum was spread across her body. 

“Penny, once I leave you will turn the shower on and clean my cum off of you. Penny, then go back to the couch and sit, waiting for the next guy.” Leo ordered as he started running off, grabbing his clothes from the ground and quickly putting them on. 

“Yes, I will clean the cum off of myself once you leave, then go sit on the couch and wait for the next guy…” Penny said in a monotone voice as Leo left, having smashed and dashed. 

* * *

**Part 2: Jason**

Jason walked into cabin 1 right after lunch. He had a small break in his camp activities where he led some sword lessons and was using the time to visit Penny. He saw Penny naked on the couch, sitting mindlessly. He knew Leo had been by earlier since they had worked out their times and also by how Penny’s panties were disregarded nearby. 

“Penny, your mind will return back to its normal state.” Jason ordered as he walked over to her. 

Penny gasped deeply, sucking in air as if she was woken up from a deep sleep violently. After a few seconds she focused on Jason, “Guess it is your turn now. What will you have me do?” 

Jason’s dick got hard at that, her saying how he could make her do anything. He got harder as he saw Penny blush, her bringing up one arm in a feeble attempt to cover her large breasts, just achieving in pushing her tits up and making herself look bustier. 

“I think we are past the need for you to try and cover yourself up,” Jason joked and made Penny smile. 

He sat next to her and leaned forward, cupping her face as he kissed Penny. Of all the guys he was the one Penny needed the collar least to do things with, kissing him back freely. Penny’s arm lowered, no longer hiding her breasts as she exposed herself to him. Jason’s free hand rose up, cupping one of Penny’s breasts lightly, squeezing the women’s tits. 

Penny arched her back, pushing more into Jason’s hand. His other hand lowered from her cheek to grab her other breast, Jason happily playing with both of them as they sat on the couch. Jason would have preferred to have a bit more of a set up leading into their sexual activities, but he only had a limited time alone with Penny and wanted to use it. 

Jason broke the kiss and backed off, “Penny, lay on your back and spread your legs wide,” Jason ordered her. 

“Ah!” Penny yelped as her body moved rapidly, dropping down on the couch. With her mind fully intact she was able to feel how her body was out of her control, obeying Jason’s commands as she laid down, spread her legs and pulled her knees up to her shoulders while her arms looped under her knees to hold them in place. “Feels weird. To just move like that without meaning to.” 

“Oh but I bet you like it. Feeling under my control,” Jason teased Penny as he kissed her stomach, getting between her spread legs and exposed pussy. 

“In your dreams,” Penny said as she closed her eyes to enjoy his soft kisses. 

“I figured you deserve some pleasure. Especially after you helped me out this morning and will again later tonight,” Jason teased as he moved his kisses down Penny’s body, kissing right above her pussy. 

Penny bit her lip, excited to be pleasured. She wouldn’t lie and say that she preferred pleasing others, Penny wanted to be eaten out and cum, to squirt over Jason as she was finally the one focused on and pleasured. She let out a low moan as Jason’s tongue went from the bottom of her pussy to the top, spreading her wet lips in the process. His tongue ended over her clit, briefly using his lips to suck on her clit. 

Penny’s moans got louder as Jason continued, using Penny’s current position to easily bury his head in her pussy. His tongue danced over her lower lips, massaging the folds and bringing waves of pleasure to Penny. Her eyes rolled back as she enjoyed his tongue work, being able to relax as she was pleased. 

It had been a long time since Penny was being pleased where the other person wasn’t being pleasured as well, as normally she was only pleased during sex and she was on the giving end of things. But now she was just able to lay down with her legs spread and feel pleasure surge through her body. 

After a few more moments Penny felt the urge to cum wash over her. She gave out a loud yell and with no warning squirted on Jason. She was worried he would stop but Jason just kept going, tonguing Penny’s clit which was now extra sensitive during her orgasm. She kept squirting, giving out loud moans and various curses until finally she stopped. Then she panted, still holding her legs wide apart as Jason moved back, using his eyes to drink in the sight of her spread body as he wiped her juices off his face. 

He grinned as if getting an idea, “Penny, you won’t be able to move your body. You will remain frozen but your mind will think normally,” 

Suddenly Penny felt a disconnect happen. She tried to unloop her arms from her legs, letting them rest but couldn’t. Penny couldn’t move or turn her head as Jason walked to be out of her sight. Penny’s breathing increased, feeling vulnerable and defenseless. Something about not being able to control her body but having her mind act normal felt more defenseless than just having the collar on in general. This way she was aware of what was happening versus normal commands where she wasn’t aware. 

Penny would’ve jumped if she could when she felt Jason’s hand touch her, slightly caressing the back of her neck. His lips kissed on her collar bone, moving to her own lips which were frozen as he kissed her, Penny wanting to kiss back but couldn’t. Jason used her vulnerable mouth, pushing his tongue in as he explored her mouth, before briefly taking her tongue into his own mouth to suck on it a bit before stopping. When he removed his head Penny’s mouth was now open wide, her tongue stuck out due to him pulling it out. 

Jason stood to her side, and Penny thought she knew what he would obviously do. He brought his dick to her lips and rubbed the tip over her lips, touching her tongue so she could taste him. Penny figured in any moment her throat would be used the same as her pussy, feeling his dick go in and out of her throat. But Jason just grinned before pulling his dick back. 

He then grabbed her legs, moving her arms out of the way as he pushed her legs together and put them straight up so Penny was in an L shape. He then moved her hands so she was grabbing her own breasts, putting his hands over her own so he could make her fingers squeeze her tits. Jason then moved Penny’s head so she was facing the couch back, not being able to see what he was doing. 

The process excited Penny, she knew what Jason was doing. She wasn’t able to control her body or see his actions so she was left to his whim, rubbing in how she was his to control. Penny would have moaned just from how horny she was from the situation. With any other guy Penny would have hated it, but with Jason it was enjoyable. Even then though Penny was imagining Annabeth doing this, imagining Jason’s hands being Annabeths roaming over her body, the blonde haired girlfriend slowly working her way down to Penny’s core. 

Jason sat next to Penny behind her upraised legs. Penny couldn’t see him from there as he used two fingers to lightly spread her pussy lips. Penny let out a big puff of air from her mouth that was opened before, but she couldn’t do much else besides that. She felt her pussy lips opened for Jason to see the interior, but he didn’t do much else as Penny internally begged for him to do more. 

Penny thought her silent begging was answered as Jason inserted a finger inside of her pussy. He knew her well enough to find her sensitive spot, rubbing his finger over that. Penny felt waves of incredible pleasure shoot through her, but as quickly as it started it stopped. Penny assumed Jason was repositioning but he started again a few moments later. Just like before he stopped after a few seconds. 

He then started to idly trace circles around her clit, never touching it directly. Penny then fully realized what he was doing. Using her defenseless self to tease her, where she was unable to fully get pleasured but just get teased and turned on. At least he was nice enough to make her cum once before doing this, but even then it was torture now. 

  
For the next 10 minutes Jason would start to finger Penny, only to stop after a few seconds. Penny couldn’t do anything, couldn’t roll her hips or grind against him as her body remained frozen, at his whim for what to do. Jason sometimes would move her body to change the position, rolling her onto her stomach as her hands stayed squeezing her breasts, her mouth staying open as she now faced away from the couch. 

Jason grabbed her arms, moving them off her tits as her tits now laid smothered against the couch. He instead placed them on her ass, doing the same method as before to make her squeeze her butt as he pulled her arms so her ass cheeks spread wide for Jason, exposing her asshole to him. With her legs pinned together her thighs covered her pussy, so Jason pulled her hips up so she was resting on her knees a bit and pushed her thighs an inch apart so he could reach her pussy. 

From there he kept teasing her, this time occasionally fingering her ass as well. Penny felt the pleasure of her pussy being fingered before that stopped, then her ass being pleasured before that also stopped. Penny endured this torture teasing, wanting desperately to get consistent pleasure. During it her mind kept flashing to Annabeth, about how hot it would be to have Annabeth doing this to her, or for Penny to do it to Annabeth. Penny imagine her love being frozen, the blondes bubble butt lifted in the air as Penny teased her by eating her girlfriend out before stopping. 

The thought made the teasing a bit more bearable to get through. Luckily for her Jason finally had enough, deciding he couldn’t wait much longer himself. He got behind Penny on the couch, mounting her so the tip of his dick was rubbing up and down her pussy lips. With a slow thrust he penetrated her, filling up Penny’s tight pussy as she moaned loudly, feeling a large cock inside of her. 

“Penny, you can move again.” Jason told her. 

First thing Penny did was shake her whole body, shuddering to ensure she could move it all. She then looked directly back at Jason as she moved her hips back to impale herself deeper on his dick. 

“For letting you use this collar on me I really should get payment for it. Since you convinced me, I think you need to wear it for me once,” Penny said as she shook her ass to please them with his dick inside of her. 

Jason reaches forward and grabbed some locks of raven hair, “Maybe, but for now it’s still my turn,” he said as he started to thrust fast, making Penny yell out as her pussy was pounded and used. 

Penny was reduced to a loud moaning mess as Jason jackhammered into her cunt. Penny shook her ass, twerking her bubble butt from Jason to watch as he slammed his hips against her ass, making Penny scream as she felt pleasure envelop her. This position meant his dick head kept rubbing her sensitive spot, increasing the pleasure from even normal sex. 

Penny closed her eyes, imagining Annabeth and her in this situation. How hot it would be to be wearing the collar for Annabeth, or to have Annabeth wear the collar again like how they used to do. Penny was imagining how that would be, Annabeth her slave but now being a girl, ordering Annabeth to finger Penny, to taste Penny’s pussy. But suddenly Jason interrupted that thought with his next order. 

“Penny, you won’t remember anything after this until I let you. Penny, you aren’t dating Annabeth anymore,” he ordered, making Penny male a surprised face even as she moaned loudly due to his dick. 

Suddenly her thoughts became foggy. The image of Annabeth on her knees, obeying Penny left Penny’s mind. The thought faded away as Penny gritted her teeth. Why didn’t Jason want Penny to be dating Annabeth? That thought also faded away as Penny was convinced she never dated Penny before, the collar working. 

“Penny, any feelings you used to have for Annabeth you know have for me. Penny, I am the love of your life, you are my loyal and happy girlfriend. Penny, you are sure you have never cheated on me, we have been dating for years.” Jason ordered, one after another. 

Penny gritted her teeth as so many orders took effect, changing her deepest emotions of love. Suddenly Annabeth was just a normal friend, no one special. But now Penny was more happy than ever, having her loving boyfriend behind her, using her pussy in ways to make him happy. Penny wanted to make him happy, she loved him after all. She wanted her boyfriend to be as happy as possible. 

Penny turned to face Jason, “Oh gods baby I love you so much. Keep fucking my pussy baby, please let me make you feel good,” Penny moaned as she squeezed her pussy walls. 

She was still on her stomach so there wasn’t much she could do besides try to glance back at Jason. But they couldn’t kiss or do anything as he kept fucking Penny, his orders taking effect. 

“You feel so good babe,” Jason said as he squeezed Penny’s bubbly butt, smacking her ass as he kept thrusting. 

“Mhmmmmmm,” Penny let out a loud moan as he smacked her butt, “Let me turn around, I want to face you, see you. Please baby,” Penny begged. 

Jason happily indulged her wishes, pulling out of Penny as she rotated beneath him, looking him in the eyes as she grabbed his dick, angled it back at her pussy and urged him inside by wrapping her legs around him, pulling him in. 

“Oh yes…you’ve always filled me so perfectly, I love you,” Penny said as she laid her hand on Jason’s cheek, Jason leaning in to kiss her. 

Jason thrusted slower, not trying to just roughly fuck Penny, he wanted to enjoy her. Have her enjoy him. Passionately as lovers do. He raised his hands to her face, tilting her head back so he could kiss her lips, tugging at Penny’s bottom lip before going down until he was kissing her collar bone. Penny’s hands roamed through Jason’s hair as he kissed her sensitive spot under the collar. 

Jason pulled his hips back, pulling his dick as far out of her pussy as he could with Penny’s legs wrapped around him. Then he pushed back in, filling back up the slutty controlled pussy beneath him. Penny groaned loudly as her eyes crossed, feeling Jason’s dick go from tip to full length inside of her in a moments time. 

“Gods I don’t know how much longer I can last, you are so amazing,” Penny moaned as she held Jason’s head to her neck. 

Jason kept his steady pace, pushing himself into Penny. Penny arched her back which pushed her tits into Jason as she felt an orgasm seize her, her mind happy to be finishing with her boyfriend. 

“Oh baby…” Penny moaned as her eyes rolled back.

Penny let out a soundless yell as her eyes started rolled back, an orgasm rocking through her body and enveloping her. She closed her legs even more around Jason’s waist, her hands clawing at his back while she came, her nails luckily being short so they didn’t scratch Jason too much as she held onto him and came. Her juices soaked Jason’s stomach, before she stopped, but not fully down. 

“Let me on top…” Penny breathlessly said, “Let me pleasure you.” 

“I’ll keep going for you,” Jason said as he started thrusting again. 

Penny bit her lip as his dick pleasured her again but she shook her head, “I came. Your turn this time.” 

Penny tried to move Jason to the side, him debating if he should. Finally he decided to let her move him as he rolled onto his back, Penny quickly getting on top of him. She started to bounce, looking into Jason’s eyes as she used her hands to massage her breasts for Jason to watch. Jason of course instantly stared at Penny’s tits as she hypnotically played with them, watching the large DD cups being fondled and groped. 

“You always did struggle keeping your eyes off my titties. You like it when I play with them?” Penny said lustfully as she squeezed her tits, at the same time squeezing her pussy as she rode Jason. 

“You know I do,” Jason said as he put his hands on Penny’s hips, squeezing the soft flesh she had on her sides before moving his hands back to squeeze her butt. 

Jason relaxed like that for a bit, his hands on Penny’s ass while Penny played with her boobs. Penny kept moving up and down Jason’s long dick, pushing through even her legs being tired as she wanted to make Jason happy. 

“I’m going to cum, oh fuck, on your tits,” Jason told Penny while he gave out a groan due to her riding. 

Penny smirked, happy he was starting to struggle to speak due to her riding, “Of course, anything for you. I love you,” Penny said as she leaned forward, kissing Jason as she started moving her hips faster. 

Jason felt her tight pussy glide up and down his dick, her wetness from him and her previous orgasm helping her ride him so easily. Penny hungrily tongue kissed Jason as they kept going, enjoying kissing her boyfriend. 

Reluctantly she paused to speak, “Tell me when you are close so I can get in position. Let you cum over these tits,” Penny said as she shook her chest to sway her boobs side by side on Jason’s chest. 

Jason nodded as Penny sat back up straight and resumed her fast pace. It didn’t take long for Jason to feel his urge to cum rising, especially with Penny being so willing. He looked at Penny in the eyes who smiled at him, happy to be pleasing him. 

“I’m about to cum,” he told her plainly. 

Penny nodded as she bounced a last few times with as much speed as she could before pushing up and having his dick slip out of her pussy. She started moving to get in position for Jason to cum on her tits when he gave his next order. 

“Penny, you will keep repeating how you are my loyal and happy girlfriend.” Jason ordered. 

The collar took effect at the command, willing Penny along. She got on her knees and started to speak. 

“I am your loyal and happy girlfriend. You are my boyfriend who I love. I am your loyal and happy girlfriend. You are my boyfriend who I love. I am your loyal and happy girlfriend. You are my boyfriend who I love…” Penny repeated endlessly with happiness in her voice as she grabbed her boobs, holding them together and up for Jason. 

Jason jerked himself off, only needing to do it for a few moments before finishing, covering Penny’s breasts in rope after rope of cum. Penny smiled as she kept repeating her mantra, getting covered in cum. Her normal reactions to cum were repressed by the collar, letting her remain in control like a normal girl would. 

“-happy girlfriend. You are my boyfriend who I love. I am your loyal-“ Penny kept going. 

“Penny, you can stop repeating it now.” Jason told her. 

Penny stopped, but she kept smiling and started to massage her breasts rubbing his cum into her tits and around her stomach. She gave out a slutty smile and moan as she rubbed her body with his cum, spreading it over her stomach and tits. 

“Mhm babe it feels sooooo good. I can’t wait till one day I have this amazing cum in my pussy. When we get married and have a kid together,” Penny closed her eyes as she kept massaging herself. 

Jason felt a mix of emotions at that. Having Penny think they were dating and so in love to have kids together. He looked at his watch and saw the time, realizing he would have to leave which he regretted. 

“Penny, you will forget everything that just happened. Penny, you are no longer my girlfriend.” Jason ordered. 

Penny grabbed her head, her cum covered hands getting cum in her hair as her mind was overhauled yet again, Annabeth returning to existence in her mind. Memories flooding back of who she cared about. 

“Penny, you will clean my cum off of you then wait till Frank shows up…Penny, you can act normal after my cum is cleaned off,” Jason added, so she didn’t have to sit mindless and wait for him. 

He turned, and with one last glance at Penny as she mindlessly stood up to go clean herself off, he left. 

* * *

**Part 3: Frank**

“Hey Frank,” Penny called to him as he entered the cabin, relaxing and skimming through various Netflix shows. 

“Hey Penny,” Frank said nervously. During the day he had decided what he wanted to do with Penny, but was still nervous about it. 

Penny glanced over at Frank, seeing his nervousness and laid down the remote. Penny had gotten dressed in one of Jason’s long shirts, opting not to bother wearing anything else since she knew Frank would just have her take it off anyways. 

“So, what am I doing for you?” Penny asked as she looked at Frank. 

“Penny, you will become mindless,” Frank ordered her. 

Penny had just enough thought to curse that she was having her mind taken away again before her face went slack, her eyes glazing over as she stared out blankly. Frank approached Penny, quickly pulling the shirt up and off of her body and tossing it aside to leave Penny nude. 

Frank breathed as he readied himself. His hands roamed over Penny’s face, feeling her cheeks and jaw, moving through and feeling her soft long hair. Then Franks hands went down, rubbing along Penny’s shoulders and arms, feeling the female muscle she had, the softness of her arms. Finally he moved his hands to her breasts, squeezing Penny’s large tits. Penny gave out a mindless moan as Franks fingers brushed her nipples, quickly pinching her nipples. 

Frank over the years had transformed into a lot of different creatures, but he had always been a male. Ever since Frank learned about Percy’s change into Penny, he was curious to see if he could do the same but never attempted it. But after that morning he couldn’t help himself, figuring this was the perfect time to try. In order to transform Frank needed to be able to picture what he wanted to transform into in his head, so touching Penny and getting a good feel of what he wanted to become helped him. 

And the perfect time to try becoming a women was when he had a women under his control. He would be able to experience the pleasures of being female with not just another female, but one who understood that transformation. Plus Penny being obedient did help him. 

Once Frank had a good feel of Penny’s tits he dropped down, his hands roaming down Penny’s sides feeling the way her waist narrowed before her hips widened to give her a hourglass figure. Franks hands then roamed over Penny’s thighs, feeling the soft thick thighs she had before he started to spread her legs, pushing them apart till her legs were wide open to him. 

Frank stared at her pussy as his hands moved up and down Penny’s inner thighs, captivated by the sight of her sex. He slowly moved his head in, his tongue out as he got closer. Once he was close enough he took a tentative lick up her pussy lips, tasting Penny’s flavor. His hands moved, 2 fingers on each hand spreading Penny’s outer pussy lips, spreading her interior lightly as Frank kissed and licked her interior and clit. 

Frank closed his eyes and concentrated, using his powers to transform. He felt a shift of weight, feeling his body mass being distributed more up as he grew tits, his dick disappearing. Frank felt his hair growing in length, going down to the bottom of his back. Frank kept concentrating and moments later it was done. 

Frank turned and looked in the mirror, no longer seeing Frank but a new women, Francine in his place. Francine spun around as she looked in the mirror, admiring her body. Having used Penny’s body as a model, Francines was just as curvy and pronounced however she had a cup smaller tits as Francine didn’t want them to be too large. Still, as she stood and admired herself she felt happy, squeezing her tits and feeling what it was like to have tits massaged and nipples rubbed. One hand went down, slowly rubbing her new clit, before stopping as she turned back to Penny. 

“I guess I shouldn’t bother pleasuring myself when I have you for that,” Francine said, “Penny, scissor with me,” 

Francine sat down on the carpet as Penny moved towards her, still ordered to stay mindless as she got in position with Francine. The both moved together, the Asian girl rolling her hips the way she had always seen it done against Penny. At first Francine didn’t get why girls liked it so much, but once Penny started to move and Penny fixed the angle, it felt much better. 

Francine used a hand to brace her body, her other hand happily groping her chest and wanting to enjoy the feeling of having boobs. Francine massaged around her D cup tits, feeling the soft squishy globes she now had. Penny started to mimic Francine, one hand holding herself up as the other squeezed her DD cups, giving a show for Francine to focus on as they scissored. 

A few minutes into it and Francine was a moaning mess. Penny was held together more by the order to remain mindless, but Francine had no such command. Being her first time ever experiencing pleasures like this it was overwhelming to her, if only for being new. Francine stopping playing with her tits and grabbed Penny, pulling Penny closer as they started to scissor faster, Francines clit being massaged by Penny’s clit as they moved. 

“Oh gods Penny,” Francine moaned out with her new feminine voice, “Fuck make me feel good. Penny, fuck, be more dominant, pleasure me more!” Francine yelled out, not realizing the way she said Penny’s name and the following words were interpreted as commands by the collar. 

Francine came easily, the excitement of trying being a female pushing her to the edge faster. Francines eyes rolled back as she came, relaxing with Penny still between her legs, oblivious to Penny’s new mindset due to her last order.

As Francine relaxed, riding out her post orgasm bliss, Penny got up and went to Jason’s room. In there she opened a special drawer where she knew Piper kept a stash of fun toys, hiding them behind her back as she brought them back out and got behind Francine who was still on the floor. 

“Gods that felt good. Feels so different than as a guy,” Francine idly said, “Penny, where are you?” Francine asked as she opened her eyes and couldn’t find Penny. 

“Right behind you,” Penny answered as she quickly moved forward, putting the ball gag on Francine. Piper left a stash of toys which included a gag for some rough play, just what Penny needed to follow out her new order. 

Francines eyes went wide as she was gagged, trying to think of why Penny was acting this way with the collar on. Then Francine remembered what she had moments before she came, making Penny into a dominant mood. Next thing Francine knew she heard a click as her wrists were hand cuffed behind her back, leaving her defenseless to Penny. 

“You wanted dominance, you wanted pleasure,” Penny whispered in Francines ear as her arms wrapped around Francines body, squeezing the Asians breasts. “No more commanding me around with that gag in. You’ll be mine now. I might not be able to take this collar off, but it’s worthless if you can’t speak.” 

Francine shivered at the tone in Penny’s voice. She didn’t know what Penny had in mind but she wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t want to find out. Penny moved to be in front of Francine, holding up a long purple dildo in her hand. 

“You can’t try being a women and not feel a dick in your pussy. I can’t have a dick normally, so this will have to do,” Penny said plainly. 

Penny moved Francine, pushing Francine onto her back, her hands still cuffed behind her back. When she was down Penny grabbed Francines legs, spreading them wide before pushing them back to mimic the mating press position. Penny got under Francines legs, lining the dildo up with Francines pussy. With a quick flick of the wrist the dildo pushed inside of Francines wet pussy, filling up the newly turned girl. 

Francine gave out a muffled moan in her gag, the feeling of a dildo completely different than just scissoring had been. Francines eyes rolled up, enjoying the pleasure spike she was getting. 

“There you go you dirty slut,” Penny mocked as she saw Francines eyes roll back, “I get stuck in this transformation but you just choose to do it. You wanted to feel your pussy get pounded. Gods I only wish I could have a dick to do it myself,” Penny said as she moved the dildo faster, making Francines eyes roll up even more as her moans got louder. 

Penny’s spare hand squeezed Francines breasts roughly, letting her fingers sink in deeply. Then Penny started to slap, making Francine yelp as her large tits were fondled and slapped around on her body. 

“You are mine now. Mine to fuck, mine to use,” Penny said as she moved the dildo faster. 

Penny pushed her body against Francines harder, pushing her own tits against Francines while the Asian girl was kept locked in a mating press position. Penny couldn’t help herself as she started to kiss Francine, the gag stopping Penny from properly kissing so she settled for the neck. Penny’s goal was to leave a hickey on Francine, marking her for what they did. 

Francine just kept moaning, not bothering to resist as the pleasure coursed through her body. Even as she felt Penny’s hand roughly squeezing and slapping her tits, Francine didn’t care due to how good she felt from the dildo. Being a women felt better than she expected, Francine still wanting to enjoy her time with Penny. 

Penny flicked her wrist faster, angling the dildo slightly upwards. The effect worked as Francines moans in her gag grew louder, her eyes rolling back slightly as she was immersed in the pleasure. Francine felt another orgasm coming as she gave a louder moan into her gag, nearly screaming as she felt her new pussy clench down on the dildo. Penny knew what was happening so she temporarily went a bit faster before pulling the dildo out, letting Francine squirt freely as her pussy had nothing in it. The Asian girl rolled slightly on the floor, her pussy squirting out of pleasure. 

Finally when her pussy stopped squirting Penny got right back on her, “Not done yet. No breaks for you,” Penny said as she moved the dildo to Francines asshole, “You still haven’t tried this entrance. This ones fun,” Penny said with a devilish grin. 

A moment later Francine found herself on her chest, her ass pulled up into the air. Before she could do anything Penny had already started to push the dildo inside of Francines ass. Luckily for Francine the dildo was slick from being used on her pussy, helping it to slide in easier. Francine was also relaxed after just orgasming, making her not clench her asshole so it was just able to spread her ass even better. 

Penny didn’t wait long before she started moving the dildo, thrusting it in and out of Francines asshole. Penny’s spare hand groped Francines ass, feeling the soft bubble butt that she choose to have in her transformation. Anal felt different to Francine, but luckily not bad. Francine winced as she felt the new sensation but she strangely wanted to feel more as the dildo spread her ass. 

“If only I still had a dick. I would fuck your ass until it was wide then cover it in cum,” Penny said as she leaned forward to kiss Francines back, sliding her breasts along the Asians back, “Instead I’ll have to settle with hearing your gagging moans while I use this dildo.” 

Penny increased the pace, starting to rotate the dildo gyroscopically about the tip. The effect of it was that to Francine it felt like the dildo was spreading her asshole more, widening it as Penny rotated the dildo. Francines noises grew louder as her ass was violated faster, the gag blocking Penny from fully enjoying the noises. 

Penny’s spare hand kept absentmindedly massaging Francines ass. Penny however was too focused on how hot Francine looked with her wrists cuffed together behind her back, gag in, ass submissively up as Penny pleasured her. Penny gave a perverse smile as she kept pumping the dildo, enjoying the effects of it. 

Francines eyes rolled up, making her not notice as the raven haired girl behind her moved, lowering her head down. Francine was busy groaning when suddenly she felt Penny’s tongue on her pussy, the girl still able to move the dildo as she started to eat out Francine. Penny laid down and faced up, using her spare hand to pull Francines hips lower to bring her pussy closer.

The new pleasure felt amazing to Francine, having her pussy being eaten out. Penny had done this enough before, and had it done to herself enough that she knew what to do. She properly focused on the clit, finding which motion Francine seemed to respond the most to, what pressure to use, intensity behind it. Francine in no time purposely dropped her hips, keeping Penny’s face under her while she could. 

Now that Penny didn’t need to pull Francines ass down her hand was freed to do whatever it wanted. Her spare hand instantly started slapping Francines ass, making the Asians eyes open wide as she felt both of her holes being pleasured but now also spanked. Francine yelped each time she was spanked, the noise just encouraging Penny to do it more. 

“Ooph mawh guwds-EH” Francine mumbled in the gag as she was spanked. 

A minute later Francine came again, Penny this time continuing everything she was doing while Francine came. She continued to lick Francines clit, using her tongue to lightly massage her clit. Penny started to suck on the sensitive nub which just caused Francine to squeal louder as she came, getting Penny’s face and chest wet with her juices. 

Once Francine finished Penny slowed down. She pushed the dildo all the way inside but this time left it there, leaving it similar to a buttplug for Francine as she moved out from under the Asian girl. She got back up behind Francine who was still kept in downwards doggy, both hands grabbing Francines ass. 

“Not done yet. You still need more pleasure. And this ass needs more spankings now that I can focus on it. Multitasking with eating you out and using this dildo is hard, but anything for a slutty whore like you,” Penny said as the command to act dominant stayed in effect. 

Penny started to spank Francine whose eyes were wide with worry about what Penny would do next. But Penny just kept spanking Francine. One of Penny’s hands grabbed Francines waist to steady her, the other leaving red hand prints on Francines shaking ass. 

Francine yelped, squirming under Penny but that only made her ass shake more and turn Penny on harder. Penny kept slapping away, watching the other girls butt shake. Penny became almost hypnotized by it, wanting to see how red she could get Francines ass as time went on. 

The hand on Francines waist released her, Penny wanting to grope herself as she kept playing with Francines butt. Penny started to rub her clit, giving out a moan as she kept using Francine, enjoying being the one in charge. Penny didn’t care about the collar around her as she rolled her neck, only caring about how horny she was after playing with Francine for so long. 

Penny’s hand roamed, groping her own tits, pulling on her nipples as she gave out a moan. Penny kept massaging her own chest as she also kept spanking, being turned on by all of it. Penny’s hand dove back down, using two fingers to rub her clit as she gave out a loud groan. Penny used her two fingers to spread her pussy lips, feeling how wet she was before going back to rubbing her clit. 

“It’s so fucking nice to be in charge,” Penny moaned out as she started to finger herself, curling the two fingers up to pleasure her most sensitive spot, “I want to hear your yelps more…”

Penny didn’t think as she leaned forward, taking off the gag. For the first few seconds she heard Francines yelps as her ass was spanked, but then Francine realized she was no longer gagged. She could speak and use the collar again. 

“Penny, stop!” Francine said. 

Instantly Penny stopped, the collar taking effect as Penny couldn’t move. Her mind was left unaffected, urging her to continue to spank Francine even as she was stuck. She realized that she had gotten distracted and forgotten why Francine had the gag on in the first place. Penny cursed herself as she stayed frozen. 

“Penny, take off the handcuffs,” Francine ordered as she raised her wrists slightly behind her back. 

Penny obeyed, moving to take the handcuffs off. She got the key and after a few moments Francines wrists were freed. Francine pulled the dildo out of her ass, setting it aside. Francine turned around, facing Penny as she rolled her wrists and shoulders out. 

“I think for that you need to go back to being mindless. Don’t you?” Francine teased. 

“I was just following orders-“ Penny started to plead her case. 

“Penny, you will become mindless, empty,” Francine ordered. 

Penny’s face went slack as the collars effects took over. Her hands dropped to her side, staring blankly forward. Francine walked up to her, wincing as she rubbed a hand over her red ass. 

“I know you were just following orders but…” Francine trailed off as she traced a line over Penny’s bust, “You seemed to be having so much fun with the slapping. Maybe I need to try that.” 

“Penny, lean forward, you may think but can’t move or talk,” Francine ordered. 

Penny obeyed, her mind returning as she leaned forward then came still. She couldn’t move as Francine got behind her. Francine started to spank Penny, enjoying every second of watching Penny’s ass shake and hearing Penny’s muffled moans as she couldn’t open her mouth. Penny took it, feeling her ass sting as it turned red. 

A bit later Francine finally stopped, squeezing Penny’s now red ass. Penny gave out a whimper as her ass stung after Francines work, but she didn’t protest or do anything. Seconds later Penny felt something pushing at her asshole, not being able to look back at what it was that pushed inside of her. However Penny could feel it, knowing that it was the dildo she used earlier on Francine. 

“There,” Francine said as she pushed it all the way in, “Just where it belongs. Penny, stand up straight.” 

Penny obeyed, standing straight as Francine moved to stand in front of her. Francines hands groped Penny’s tits, massaging the DD cups as she thought about what to do with Penny next. Her hands started to bounce Penny’s tits, scooping them from below and pushing up slightly and quickly to watch them jiggle on her chest. 

Francine then had an idea and grinned as she started to slap Penny’s boobs, watching them shake about as Penny whimpered with her mouth stuck shut. Penny’s breasts got small red hand prints on them from Francines slapping, reddening in no time. 

Francine just grinned as she kept playing with Penny’s chest however she wanted but knew she couldn’t keep going for long. Her time was up and she had to go back to her normal camp activities she was doing while visiting Camp Half-Blood. With a sigh Francine stopped, deciding she needed to turn back to normal. 

“Penny, while I turn back I want you to squat down and pretend you are riding a dick. Penny, you will dirty talk about fucking me while you do,” Frank said, really getting into the idea of controlling Penny. She cursed herself for wasting her time with Penny dominating her, instead of using it to fuck her. 

Penny obliged, dropping to a deep squat as she bounced up and down as if on an invisible cock. Penny’s hands started to squeeze her boobs just like how she would do to please the other person. Then she started to speak while Francine turned back. 

“Oh gods yes baby it feels so good. I want your dick so badly, to feel it filling me up and spreading my pussy. I want you filling me up and fucking-“ Penny kept going on as Francine became Frank. 

Frank started to get dressed, looking back at Penny who was still moving and speaking, “Penny, you can stop and go get cleaned up. When you are done just relax.” 

Frank finished putting his clothes on, happy to be back as a guy again. He grabbed his stuff and left, getting ready to finish his day before coming back over later on with the other guys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First new chapter for this story on ao3. If you saw the story on fanfic you will already know the first 2 parts, but part 3 will be new.   
> Ao3 system is weird with leaving reviews, I guess it is comments here instead. An easy method is to either leave a comment or join my discord: qHjmvg2 to message me anything.   
> Until next time, enjoy!


	21. Collar-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third part of the Collar arc. Penny struggles to control herself as the guys make her overly horny.

Collar 3 

Penny relaxed on the couch next to Jason Frank and Leo. The 3 guys had brought dinner from the pavilion under the public disguise of wanting to hang out together, not having people know Penny sat next to them. They brought some pizzas and burgers from the magical plates that camp halfblood had, Penny happily devouring the pizzas. 

All 3 sat and played COD together, fighting against each other to see who was the best. Penny was unaware of the collar around her neck, ordered to forget about it while the guys wanted to act out a role play idea. Penny was also ordered to forget any sexual interactions she had with the guys, thinking they hadn’t done anything before. 

“Ha! I won!” Penny said as she let out a victory whoop, putting her hands in the air, “Suck it losers!” 

Penny relaxed back on the couch, not aware that she had been mentally controlled to putting on some of Pipers clothes that was left in Jason’s cabin. Penny was also commanded to not worry about how revealing they were as she wore a red shirt that had her belly and cleavage exposed, or black shorts that ended just below her ass. Penny ignored all of the exposed skin even when this normally wouldn’t be how she dressed, also ignoring the fact that she didn’t have a bra on. 

Penny set down the controller, proud of herself for winning. Normally the best one at the games was Leo, with Jason following behind and Frank being the worst. Penny struggled winning when Leo was involved so she was extra proud that she had won the gun game match. 

“Guess you are losing your touch Repair Boy,” Penny said as she stood up to go and get a drink, unknowingly giving the guys a good look at her ass as her shorts had moved up, the collar making Penny not notice. 

“Whatever you say, Water  Girl ,” Leo said, embarrassed the girl and making Penny blush about her new gender situation. 

Penny happily walked over to the kitchen, opening Jason’s mini fridge to pull out a bottle of Coke he had. As she poured it Leo walked into the kitchen too, leaving Jason and Frank who went on about Camp Jupiter’s temple building projects, Jason wanting to be sure that the projects were still on track even with some Lyres trying to stop it. 

“So Penny, how are you feeling?” Leo said casually, as if he wasn’t saying a phrase to trigger a command from the collar. 

Penny gasped as the command took effect, her body flooding with desire. Suddenly her thoughts twisted from how she was having fun with the guys and happy that she won the game to imagining all of them covering her in cum. Penny grabbed the counter as she rubbed her thighs together, unable to banish the image that she would see on her knees as the 3 guys jerked off and came on her face. 

“Are you ok Penny?” Leo said as he got close to her, acting as if he didn’t know that he just activated a command on her. 

Penny looked up at Leo, her eyes droopy. Her body temperature felt hot as she started to sweat. Penny kept rubbing her thighs together, wanting nothing more then to feel one of them between her legs, spreading her pussy apart with their long thick dicks…Penny shook her head, pulling herself out of that thought. 

‘ I have to control myself. I can’t keep thinking about…about their long…hard…cum filled cocks…ah get control! ’ Penny struggled as she tried to stand back up straight and present Leo with a neutral expression. 

“I’m fine,” Penny lied, quickly drinking some of her coke, “Just thirsty. How does it feel to have lost?” Penny said, trying to distract herself with talk of the game. 

Leo shrugged, “Even me, bad boy supreme, can’t win them all,” he said as he moved next to Penny. 

Penny tried to stare forward, trying not to look down at Leo’s crotch, “ His crotch with his hard dick…his balls so full of cum that could cover my face…tasty cum…on my face…AH! No not again! Get control of yourself! ’ Penny thought as she pulled a hand away from her own crotch, happy that Leo didn’t seem to notice. 

Leo of course noticed, he just continued to act like he didn’t, wanting to let the command play out and mess with Penny as her mind kept taking her down a dirty path with the guys. 

“Hey, Water Girl, I’m curious about something. How does it feel to have boobs? Especially ones that large?” Leo asked, his normal nervous energy making him speak fast. 

Penny bit her lip, ‘ No, don’t talk about my boobs now. I need to focus ,’ she thought, “It feels like having a weight constant strapped to your chest. But you uh…you get used to it…” Penny said wanting to change subjects, images of Leo touching her tits and helping her with the weight already filling her head. 

“Can I feel them?” Leo of course asked, making Penny curse how he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, “Calypso’s aren’t this big and I am curious.” 

‘ I can’t say yes. I’m a guy. And Leo’s my friend. I can’t go down this path. Can’t let Leo’s hands massage my tits…rubbing over my nipples and making me feel good…making him hard…his dick hard…hard and full of cum…cover my face in his cum…’  Penny nearly zoned out imagining it. She leaned forward as she zoned out, leaning into Leo. 

Leo took that as a yes as he grabbed Penny’s breasts, snapping Penny out of her trance. The exposing shirt let Leo easily touch Penny’s tits, fondling her large boobs. Leo pushed them together before cupping them from below, lifting them up as Penny couldn’t help it as a low moan escaped her lips. She pushed closer to Leo, rolling her hips with the desire to touch him more. 

Leo rubbed his thumbs across the front of Penny’s breasts, Penny feeling them move across her nipples through the shirt. Without a bra the shirt barely provided any barrier between her body and his hands, Penny’s moans growing as Leo seemed to focus on rubbing his fingers over where Penny’s hard nipples poked in her shirt. 

Penny grabbed Leo’s biceps as she pulled him closer, unable to stop herself with how horny she was. As she rolled her hips she felt Leo’s hard dick in his shorts, nearly moaning just at the thought of him being hard. Penny kept thinking about emptying his dick of his cum, using her boobs that he was playing with now. 

However Leo suddenly stopped, backing up. Penny panted, wanting to pull him closer but he stepped beyond her reach, smiling a knowing grin. 

“They definitely feel heavy. Don’t know how you got used to them so quickly,” Leo said as he poured his own drink, “But at least you can count yourself lucky. If I was to be turned into a girl I’d like to at least be a hot one,” Leo said as he turned and left back to the living room. 

Penny slowly stopped panting, getting control of her breath. She tried to control her raging hormones but couldn’t, her mind still flashing to all the dirty things she could do with the guys, each scenario ending with them painting her face white with their baby batter. Eventually Penny decided she just needed to distract herself as she downed her coke, heading into the living room herself. 

“How is everyone feeling?” Jason asked in a suspicious voice that if Penny wasn’t so distracted she would have noticed. 

“All good!” Leo said a bit too happily. 

Jason nodded his head, “Penny come here. You can sit between Frank and me. We saved you the middle seat,” Jason nicely said, as if there was no other reason behind it. 

‘ This is fine, ’ Penny thought, ‘ I’ll just sit between these 2 very muscular guys and it’s all fine. Having two…big muscular men around me. Squeezing me from both sides…’ 

Penny zoned out as she sat down, both Frank and Jason scooted so close to Penny that they pushed her thighs together. As they played the game Jason and Frank would occasionally stretch, just to run themselves against Penny. None of the guys commented on how Penny barely played the game, staying still for the most part and not getting a single kill. 

‘ Two strong men around me…lifting me up and fucking my holes…oh gods what am I thinking. Oh gods…I bet they could do it well. These 2 know what to do. Fuck fuck fuck, stop it! Stop thinking about it! Stop thinking about their dicks pulsing inside of your pussy, their cum shooting out as they hold you on the ground and cover your face in their thick sticky jizz…’

Penny started to rub her thighs together, trying to create friction between her black shorts and pussy to no avail. One of Penny’s hands left her controller, going between her legs as she started to grind on her hand. The guys noticed but didn’t say anything, wanting to watch Penny squirm as she struggled to deal with it. 

Penny herself finally noticed, giving a little yell that she quickly tried to muffle as she pushed herself out from between the two guys, sitting on the ground instead. Penny breathed deeply as she no longer felt their heat and muscles pushing against her. 

“Are you ok?” Frank asked Penny. 

Penny looked up at his face, at those lips of his that would feel good kissing her pussy. Penny gasped before looking away, “Yes I’m fine,” she lied. 

The guys just shrugged and kept playing the game. Penny glanced to her sides, realizing she just put her head at level with their dicks. Penny’s breathing increased as she realized she was level with 3 cocks. She gasped audibly when she realized they were hard, seeing signs of their erections pokingthrough their shorts. 

‘ So…hard… ’ Penny thought as she moaned, ‘ Perfect level to cover my face in their cum. Oh gods it would be so hot. My mouth is so close to them, I could use my mouth, suck their manly nectar out and onto my face. Fuck I need it, I need it so badly. ’ Penny’s hand pushed under her shorts, starting to rub her clit over her thong, losing control of herself, ‘ Gods I just want them to treat me like a cum slut. To empty all over my face. Make my face slick with your seed, use my face as your cum dump… ’ 

Penny zoned out again as she stared at their crotches, rubbing her clit. The guys used all of their will power to not take her right there, to pretend that they couldn’t see her masturbating and drooling over their cocks. 

“Hey Water Girl, are you ok? Some itch you have,” Leo laughed. 

Penny blushed red and pulled her hand quickly out of her shorts, standing up as she was taken out of her reverie. “I uh I, I need some more water,” Penny said as she quickly left the living room, heading back into the kitchen. 

There Penny leaned forward, grabbing the counter as she bent over. Penny unknowingly pushing her ass out as she shook it slightly, having too much built up energy. Her eyes closed as she tried to clear her mind, but all she could think of was her eyes being closed as she felt shot after shot of spunk hitting her face. 

“Hey, Penelope,” Jason said, taking it upon himself to rename Penny. He argued that just like how Percy was short for Perseus, that Penny should be short for Penelope, “are you ok?” 

Penny kept her eyes closed, trying to not focus on anything. “Why do you keep calling me that? It won’t catch on.” 

“I think it will. It fits and will be more natural. You are used to having a shortened name. It’ll make Penny feel more real,” Jason argued. 

Penny shook her head but gave a small smile, “Annabeth has taken a liking to it…” 

“I bet she has. Here let me get a glass above you,” Jason said as he moved closer, pushing his hips against Penny’s pushed out ass. 

Penny gasped as she felt his hard on pushing against her butt. She couldn’t help herself as she started to sway her hips, grinding on Jason’s cock. Jason for his part pretended to reach over Penny to grab a glass, but quickly stopped as he rested his hands on her waist, lightly holding her waist as she used her butt to rub his dick. Penny gave out little muffled moans, being so turned on by the feeling of him pressed against her body. 

“Oh gods I can’t help myself. I know I shouldn’t but oh gods,” Penny said as her hands went over Jason’s, holding his hands in place on her waist as she pushed against his crotch more, letting her bubbly ass slid over his dick. 

“Penelope…you feel so good,” Jason moaned, urging Penny on. 

“So do you. I want you inside of me. I want you cum over my face,” Penny said, cursing herself for this newfound fetish for her face to be cummed on. 

Jason pushed against Penny, pushing his shorts covered dick against her shorts covered ass. The way the shorts trapped his dick meant his tip slid over where her pussy was a few times, just making Penny even more turned on. Especially when he flexed his dick, making it strain and move in the shorts. Penny imagined his dick twitching similarly as she sat eye level with it and awaited the tasty nectar that would come next. 

Penny couldn’t help herself anymore. She spun around to face Jason, his hands still on her hips. She pushed up on her toes to kiss Jason as she guided his hands. One she pushed up to grope her tits, the other Penny held as she pushed the hand into her shorts, Jason starting to rub her clit over her thong instinctively. Penny rolled her hips, moaning loudly as she was being actively pleasured by a guy. 

“Feel how wet I am,” Penny said between kisses, “So fucking wet. Ready for a nice cock between my pussy lips,” Penny said dirtily before resuming their kiss. 

“Wow what are you two doing?” Leo said as Frank and him entered the kitchen.

Penny and Jason broke the kiss, looking to the two guys. Oddly to Penny, neither of them tried to move back. Jason paused his rubbing on her clit but didn’t remove his hand from Penny’s shorts. 

“It’s not what you think!” Penny said, unsure what to do as Jason’s hands were on her tits and pussy. 

“It looks like you two are having a heated make out session,” Frank said, trying to hide his smirk at Penny’s blushing reaction. 

“Guys don’t judge,” Jason said as he moved Penny’s thong aside, starting to finger Penny who gasped loudly and leaned over, holding onto Jason’s arm to stay upright, “She just really needs release. Just look at her.” 

Penny moaned loudly, almost exaggerating it due to the collar making her extra horny. She continued to use Jason to hold herself upright, even as he fingered her pussy and she felt her legs go weak. Penny wanted to deny it, to regain her composure but she was puddy in his hands, unable to do anything but moan. 

“If all 3 of us join in then we can definitely cum on her face and satisfy her,” Leo said. 

Penny wondered how Leo knew she wanted that badly for a second, not realizing he knew exactly how the collar was effecting her. But before Penny could focus on it long she focused on what he meant. 3 men. All of them cumming on her face. Maybe even at once. Penny got even more turned on as she started to actively hump Jason’s leg. 

“Yes! Yes please! Come here! Let me get you off and cover my face! Paint me white with your manly spunk! Let me be your cum du-mphhhhh-“ Penny cut off as Jason started making out with her to quite her crazy ramblings. 

Seconds later Penny had 3 guys around her, all ready to fuck her silly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter out! I am happy to say that the next(and last) part to this is done. I’ll post it in less than 3 days but just wanted to get this part out. The chapter length got too long so I opted to split it in two. 
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment so I know what you’d like to see next, or join the discord: qHjmvg2 to message me anything. 
> 
> Until next time, enjoy!


	22. Collar-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of this story arc. Foursome fun before showing Penny being released from the collars control.

Collar 4

Penny was brought into a spare bedroom, as she walked all 4 of them stripped their clothes off. By the time she reached the bedroom Penny was left only in her white thong, something the guys opted to leave on her as they found it hot. Penny didn’t care at all, anything to make them harder and closer to finishing. Moments later Penny found herself pushed onto the bed, stumbling backwards as she sat on the bed. 

Laying on the bed she moved her hands to massage her breasts, wanting to give them a sexy sight of a girl playing with her own large tits. The guys watched happily as they finished stripping their own clothes off, leaving themselves naked before Penny. The raven haired girls mouth nearly watered seeing all of the hard dicks in front of her, all ready for her. Penny knew by the end of the night she would milk them all dry, have them all empty on her face. 

Penny moaned lightly as the guys moved forward and roughly grabbed her, spreading her legs more. Jason and Leo were on Penny’s sides, pulling her legs apart while Frank went up, capturing Penny’s watering mouth as the two made out. Penny felt 6 hands roaming over her body, her thighs being squeezed, a hand pushing under her ass and feeling her butt in her thong, hands replacing her own on her breasts while other hands grab more random areas. Penny felt a hand massaging her core, one of their hands grabbing her neck and squeezing lightly making her unable to fully breath and just turning her on more. 

Finally Frank and Penny stopped kissing, a trail of saliva between them as Penny drooled with anticipation. “Fuck me!” She instantly started yelling, “Fuck me as hard as you want, use me! Use me and just cum, please just cum over my face. That’s all I want, all of your cum!” 

The 3 men wasted no more time, surrounding the woman they were going to fuck senseless. Penny’s hands went out, grabbing Leo and Jason’s dicks, Frank being in front of her face. Penny nearly drooled seeing Frank’s throbbing veiny cock, eagerly opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around his dick. Penny sucked, collapsing her cheeks inward as she bobbed her head on Frank’s dick while her hands massaged the other two guys, occasionally her hands moving to lightly massage their balls while their hard throbbing dicks rested along her forearms. 

Jason moved a hand down to Penny’s pussy, rubbing her clit and making Penny moan into her blowjob. She started moving her head faster, enjoying the pleasure she was getting from Jason’s fingers as he massaged her clit, before pushing two fingers inside of Penny’s pussy. Penny felt a spike of pleasure as Jason massaged her g-spot, moaning loudly into Frank’s shaft. 

Leo however didn’t want to wait, pushing between Penny’s spread legs. Jason removed his fingers as Leo lined his dick up with Penny’s dripping wet pussy, pushing inside of her. Jason shook his head as he spread Penny’s legs wider, moving between them as well and pushing his dick next to Leo’s and joining him inside of Penny’s pussy. 

“Guess we won’t warm her up first,” Jason said as him and Leo spread Penny’s pussy. 

“Oh come on dude. Look at her, she’s loving it,” Leo said. 

Frank pulled out of Penny’s mouth, grabbing her hair to hold her head back as her tongue kept trying to lick his dick. “Fuck let me keep sucking your dick! Cum on my face! Fuck my pussy faster,” Penny said as she looked at Leo and Jason, “Let my pussy squeeze and milk your cocks dry, faster harder! Oh fuck it feels good! AHHG! GK GKJ JUL!” 

Penny was silenced as Frank thrusted his dick back between her lips, filling up her mouth and pounding her throat. Penny felt in absolute bliss as the 3 cocks assaulted her. Penny gave out another happy moan as Jason’s hands went under her butt, squeezing her fat ass and feeling the soft bubbly flesh. Penny rolled her hips slightly, trying to meet the two dicks that were spreading her pussy lips wide. Penny thought two dicks at once would be painful but was surprised at how good it felt, being so horny they easily slid in and out of her slick walls. 

“Let’s move her, I want to fuck too,” Frank said as he pulled his dick out of Penny’s mouth with a loud pop, some saliva trailing between Penny’s lips and his dick. 

Jason and Leo pulled out of Penny, letting her move freely so they could flip her over. The 3 men urged Penny as she got into doggy position, instantly twerking her ass for them to watch. At this point the 3 of them were so turned on and riled up from it all that they couldn’t wait, pushing to get in position. 

“I call under her,” Jason said, wanting the position that would let him kiss Penny. 

“Yes baby, get underneath of me, of fuck Jason,” Penny said as she kept shaking her ass, “Leo and Frank, get behind me and pound me!” 

The 3 got into position, Jason under Penny, Leo behind Penny, and Frank being the tallest having to move a bit above so he could also fit in. Jason and Leo pushed back inside of Penny’s spread pussy lips, Frank taking her ass. Once all 3 men were inside of Penny they all started to thrust, causing Penny to become a moaning mess. 

Penny couldn’t hold herself up while being fucked by 3 hard long dicks. She collapsed on top of Jason, her lips finding his as she rested against him. Jason happily kissed Penny, that being his goal all along as he thrusted upwards into her pussy. Leo was behind Penny, thrusting into her pussy as his hands grabbed Penny’s ass from under Frank. Leo started to slap Penny’s ass, wanting to see her butt shake from his own slappings and Frank’s thrusts. Frank reached around Penny’s torso, grabbing her breasts that were pushed against Jason’s chest, squeezing the large DD cup fat titties. 

As Jason made out with Penny he put his hands in her hair, stroking the back of her neck that was a sensitive spot, his hands holding her cheeks as they tongue kissed deeply. Jason was passionately getting into the kiss, but Penny was so consumed by 3 dicks thrusting into her that she couldn’t give the same passion back. Instead she moaned like a dirty slut as her lips were captured, Jason’s tongue exploring Penny’s mouth as she just kept trying to moan loudly but being silenced by his kiss. 

Penny couldn’t even get a consistent thought in her head as they fucked her into oblivion, not being able to think about anything but the image of the 3 of them finishing on her face. Penny flexed her pussy and ass muscles, trying to squeeze down on their large dicks that were spreading her wide. Penny knew it worked when all 3 grunted, giving out their own moans of pleasure at the tightening. 

It went on like that for awhile, all 3 men building themselves up to their breaking point. Penny could feel their dicks pulsing and knew they were close, she got worried they would finish inside of her rather than over her face. Penny moved to break the kiss with Jason, his tongue in her mouth. 

“Make sure to AH FUCK…to fuck!” Penny tried to speak but the 3 of them fucked her too well, “Finish! AHH OH MY GODS YOU GUYS OH FUCK! MY FACE! FINISH FACE!” Penny went back to just moaning loudly, but luckily the 3 guys understood. 

The 3 did a few last thrusts, coming to an end and wanting to make sure they didn’t cum too soon. One by one her 3 male friends removed themselves from her, making Penny pant at the sudden stop and at the gaping emptiness she felt in her 2 holes. 

Penny moved, not wanting to miss their cumshots even if she was tired. She dropped down to her knees on the floor, sitting upright in nothing but her white thong and the black collar. Penny looked up and opened her mouth, holding her tongue out as her hands started to play with her boobs to encourage the manly dicks before her to cum hard over her face. 

Penny was about to speak when she felt the first rope of cum land across her face. She closed her eyes and gave out a satisfied moan as she bounced her tits in her hands, happy to at last have them cumming on her face. Rope after rope landed on Penny, making her happily moan as she kept her tongue out. Some of the cum landed over her breasts, other getting on her tongue and letting her taste the salty sticky fluid. 

Finally the 3 men finished, Penny’s face white with the multiple long ropes of cum they covered her in. Some dripped down, covering her ample cleavage with cum and completing Penny’s look as a slut. Penny still held her boobs from the bottom, pushing them up and together to present her cum covered chest to the men before her as she giggled and winked, swallowing the cum that got in her mouth. 

“Penny, massage the cum over your tits,” Frank ordered her. 

Penny instantly obeyed, rubbing her boobs and spreading the cum out over them, “Ill massage your cum into my tits. Oh fuck all of your cum is so thick…it’s coating my tits perfectly,” 

Penny closed her eyes and happily moaned as the 3 guys sat down, admiring their work. Penny had a blissful look on her face as she slowly rubbed her chest, pushing her large breasts around on her body. The image of Penny in her white thong and covered in the men’s white cum as she played with herself was something they tried to memorize before it ended. 

“Damn that was good,” Leo said, “Water Girl knows how to satisfy. I think I prefer her to Percy.” 

“I know I shouldn’t agree but I can’t say I blame you,” Jason said as he watched her, thinking about how nice it would be to lay down next to her now that they finished. 

“As much as I love this sight,” Frank said looking at Penny, “Our time is almost up. We should have her clean up and take the collar off.” 

Jason looked at his watch, realizing Frank was right, “You’re right. Let’s not stall her and help her get cleaned up.” 

“I have an idea! Penny, lick the cum off of your body,” Leo said. 

“I’ll lick all the cum off my body,” Penny answered. 

Frank and Jason shook their heads, their intentions being to let Penny actually shower. But they couldn’t help but watch as Penny happily obeyed the order. She used her fingers to push the cum off of her face, having it stick to her fingers which she then put in her mouth, making a show of sucking them off. Penny giggled as she watched the 3 men all staring at her, continuing her process. 

Eventually her face was cleaned enough that she couldn’t use her fingers anymore. Penny instead pushed her boobs up to her face, leaning down as she started to lick her own breasts. Penny could only successfully clean the top of her boobs and her nipples, unable to get the cum that was on her under boob from her massaging earlier. But she didn’t care, and neither did the guys as they watched Penny sexily lick and suck on her own boobs. 

“Maybe we have enough time for one more round?” Frank offered as they watched Penny. 

“Maybe…” Jason replied, before shaking his head, “Let’s let her get cleaned up. You all heard her earlier. If it was good we may be able to do this again. And who knows, maybe without the collar. Let’s not push it.” 

The other 2 guys agreed as they watched Penny finish licking her boobs clean of cum, looking forward again as she rested her hands on her knees. 

“Penny, go in the shower and get cleaned up.” Jason told her. 

“I’ll go in the shower and get cleaned up,” Penny nodded as she got up, heading into the bathroom. Seconds later the shower was heard as she turned it on. 

The 3 guys got dressed, trying to suppress their dicks that got hard from the previous sight of Penny. Jason willed himself to remain calm as he gathered Penny’s clothes up from the various rooms in the cabin, finding her lacy dark blue thong and bra in one room, and her sweatpants and sweatshirt in the entrance. Jason carried them over to the bathroom, waiting outside for Penny to finish. 

A few minutes later the water turned off, and a few moments after that Penny stepped out of the shower. With the previous command complete she stood absentmindedly. 

Jason looked around, realizing it was just the two of them. Frank and Leo were waiting in the living room, and Jason could hear them discussing more of the game. Jason looked back at Penny, badly wanting to give her another order. To make her like how she was earlier when it was just the two of them.

Jason shook his head, “No. I promised I would end it. Penny, get dressed.” Jason said as he held up her clothes. 

“I will get dressed,” Penny said as she grabbed the bundle of clothes from Jason. 

He watched as she slid her long legs into the thong, smoothing it out so it fit her perfectly. Penny then clipped her bra first before pulling it over her head, using some maneuvering to get her large breasts into their cups. Finally Jason saw as Penny put on the sweatpants and sweatshirt, hiding her sexy look in the dark blue lacy set underneath. 

“Penny, come with me to the living room,” Jason said as he walked out, Penny repeating what he said as she followed. 

“Aw, I preferred her naked,” Leo said. 

“I think we all do but it’s time to stop,” Frank replied. 

“Almost time. Just one more thing,” Leo said as he walked over to Penny, grabbing her boobs. 

Leo groped Penny, kissing her neck as he got a last feel of her breasts. His hands then dropped down, sliding under her sweat pants to grab her bubbly butt and squeeze it, feeling the soft jiggly area on her. Frank and Jason sighed but understood, also taking a quick turn to feel Penny up again. Jason kissed Penny, wanting to remember her lips, Frank mimicking Leo as the two groped Penny’s breasts and ass. 

After a minute the 3 guys stopped, knowing if they went any further they would have trouble resisting stopping. 

“Ok let’s get the collar off now,” Leo reached up and unclasped the collar. 

When he pulled off the collar it glowed pink, Penny’s eyes flashing pink momentarily. Penny gasped loudly, breathing in deeply as her hands went up and touched her bare neck. She took a few deep breathes, her mind coming back from under the fog of the collars control. 

“That felt…odd,” Penny said, having spent practically a whole day under the collars control. Now she knew what it was like when Annabeth had worn the collar. 

Penny glanced down, happy to see the guys had the foresight to let her get dressed before they removed the collar. She blushed thinking about what they did today, but surprisingly she couldn’t remember too much. Not of her individual time with the guys. Penny was curious what they had her do, the only command she could really remember being when they made her horny for them to finish on her face. 

She blushed deeper, avoiding eye contact with the guys that fucked her the whole day. “Well,” Penny said checking the clock, “Look at you boys. Taking it off early.” 

“We wanted to respect your trust in us,” Jason told Penny. 

“Well good job. I feel…good. Kind of satisfied honestly.” Penny replied. 

“That’s good.” Frank said, suddenly also seeming awkward and unsure what to do, “So not bad then?” 

Penny laughed, “Yes not bad.” 

“Does that mean you’d be fine doing it again? That is what you said before,” Leo optimistically asked. 

Penny debated it, “Hmm. Maybe. But I think before I do I may have to have you all wear the collar first.” Penny replied with a wink then laughing again at their faces. 

The 4 of them talked a bit after that, trying to change the conversation away from their experiences that day. The 4 played a few more rounds of COD to just relax and hangout again without their being any sexual reason. 

But even with that, as Penny left and went back to her own room that night she couldn’t help but think about what they had done that day, wishing she remembered more of what they had her do just out of curiosity. Penny shook her head and smiled, happy that it at least went well as she went back to her normal life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this arc. Next chapter will be back to normal scenes and I believe it will involve a certain oracle getting involved with Penny. 
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment so I know what you’d like to see next, or join the discord: qHjmvg2 to message me anything.
> 
> Until next time, enjoy!


End file.
